Mangaka's Manga
by Azova10
Summary: Meski terlihat cool, Chanyeol itu sebenarnya tipikal pria tsundere yang mesum dan tak peduli pada bentuk protes dua asistennya yang selalu disuruh melakukan berbagai macam pose aneh. Tapi—tentu saja, tak banyak yang tahu mengenai karakter asli pria jangkung itu, termasuk tetangga mungil yang menjadi inspirasi komik yaoi-nya. CHANBAEK/HUNSOO/Others
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **MANGAKA'S MANGA**

– **Prologue** **–**

 **Main Casts : Park Chanyeol** ** &** **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Support Casts :** **Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo**

 **Genre : Romance,** **Humor**

 **Rate :** **T**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Park Chanyeol.

Selama Bekhyun mengenal pria yang lebih tua delapan tahun darinya itu, hanya ada satu kata yang mampu menggambarkannya—'cool'. Bukan 'cool' dalam artian gayanya yang keren melebihi aktor Lee Minho, karena penampilan Chanyeol yang suka mengenakan pakaian serba hitam, cenderung monoton di mata Baekhyun yang notabene-nya adalah seorang mahasiswa jurusan Fashion Design. Bukan pula macam 'cool' yang ramah seperti keseharian aktor Park Bogum, karena jangankan bersikap ramah, tersenyum saja sepertinya adalah hal yang mustahil Chanyeol lakukan.

'Cool' yang Baekhyun maksud tekankan disini adalah sikap dingin Chanyeol yang setinggi langit. Ya, benar. Meskipun ia selalu berusaha ramah pada pria tinggi itu karena satu fakta bahwa mereka adalah tetangga, senyumannya seolah menjadi hal paling mahal. Bukannya ingin berburuk sangka, pasalnya Baekhyun sudah menjadi tetangga Chanyeol semenjak ia kuliah di Seoul National University (SNU). Itu sudah hampir tiga tahun berlalu.

Sempat terpikirkan oleh Baekhyun bahwa mungkinkah sikap dingin Chanyeol berasal dari kesalahannya sendiri? Tapi sekeras apapun si mungil mengingat, ia pikir ia tak pernah sekalipun bersikap tidak sopan pada Chanyeol. Bahkan setahunya ia selalu menyapa Chanyeol, meskipun hanya dibalas dengan deheman. Ia juga tak jarang mengajak Chanyeol makan dan minum bersama jika mereka tak sengaja bertemu di restoran atau di bar, meski pada akhirnya selalu dijawab dengan gelengan kepala.

Lalu, apa yang salah darinya? Ingin sekali Baekhyun bertanya.

TUK!

Suara kunci yang terjatuh itu sontak membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun. Atensinya yang semula terpaku pada pintu lift yang belum terbuka, kini beralih pada sosok tinggi bersurai ash grey di belakangnya yang sedang memungut kunci tersebut. Dahi Baekhyun berkerut. Entah kenapa, ia merasa tak asing dengan sosok itu. Dilihat dari penampilannya itu seperti Chanyeol, tapi warna rambutnya jelas berbeda.

"Chanyeol Hyung?" Baekhyun refleks memanggil. Pria tinggi di hadapannya sempat mematung dalam posisi bersimpuh saat mendengar suara Baekhyun, tapi tak lama, ia tegakkan kembali tubuh jangkungnya, menyambut si mungil dengan raut muka yang terkesan dingin. Itu memang Park Chanyeol. "Ternyata benar ini kau, aku sempat ragu tadi. Kau mengecat rambutmu?" tanyanya ramah.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Baekhyun yang berseri-seri, kemudian berdehem pelan. "Ya."

Baekhyun berjalan mendekat, memerhatikan lebih dekat model dan warna rambut Chanyeol yang baru. "Woah~ ini warna ash grey ya?"

"Ya." jawab Chanyeol singkat sambil diam-diam mengambil satu langkah ke belakang. Matanya masih menghindari tatapan si mungil bersurai pinkish. "Apa aneh?"

"Aneh?" Baekhyun terkekeh ringan, yang mana membentuk bulan sabit yang cantik dari kedua matanya yang menyipit. "Kau justru terlihat lebih tampan dengan warna itu, Hyung~"

TING.

Bersamaan dengan pintu lift yang terbuka, Chanyeol secepat kilat masuk ke dalam balok besi itu. Dipencetnya berkali-kali tombol tutup pintu lift, tanpa menghiraukan Baekhyun yang menyerukan kata 'tunggu!' padanya. Dan lift benar-benar tertutup, menyisakan Chanyeol yang terdiam dengan kedua tangan terkepal di sisi tubuhnya dan wajah merona sampai ke telinga. Ya, secara harfiah.

Keheningan di dalam lift bahkan memperburuk keadaannya. Entah bagaimana, ia bisa mendengar jantungnya sendiri berdegup teramat kencang. Benar-benar berisik, rasanya seperti ada lomba pacuan kuda disana. Tapi yang paling menyebalkan dari itu semua adalah tingkah otaknya yang memproyeksikan kejadian barusan dimana Baekhyun tersenyum manis padanya, dengan bibir tipis berwarna coral mengatakan kalimat—

" _Kau justru terlihat lebih tampan dengan warna itu, Hyung~"_

DEG!

Sial.

Jantung Chanyeol sudah sedikit ini untuk berhenti berdetak. Ia bahkan tak bisa membayangkan semerah apa wajahnya saat ini. Diam-diam, ia merutuki kinerja otaknya yang kini semakin sulit diajak bekerja sama. Sungguh, tadi itu entah yang ke-berapa kalinya ia bertingkah seperti orang tolol di hadapan Baekhyun. Dan mungkin, itu adalah yang terburuk sejauh ini.

"Aish! Kenapa dia tersenyum semanis itu sih?!" Chanyeol mengacak surainya frustrasi. Tingkahnya bahkan semakin menggila karena terus menerus menggedor dinding lift. Beruntung ia sendirian di dalam sana, karena jika ada orang lain bersamanya, ia pasti sudah dikira orang gila.

Hell, mau dikemanakan image-nya nanti?

Pada akhirnya, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk melupakan kejadian barusan. Ia hembuskan napas panjang, kemudian berusaha fokus pada pesan yang baru saja ia terima dari Sehun—sahabat sekaligus asistennya.

 **From: Pria Tampan Abad Ini**

Demi instagram yang tak ia pahami cara bekerjanya, bukan Chanyeol yang menamai kontak Sehun dengan nama menggelikan seperti ini. Pria albino itu pasti membajak ponselnya—lagi. Sialan. Ingatkan saja Chanyeol untuk membalasnya nanti.

 **Yoda, manuskrip-mu ketinggalan di mobilku. Aku ada urusan mendadak, jadi aku menitipkannya pada Baekhyun.**

Dalam satu nanodetik, rahang Chanyeol jatuh, dan bola matanya membeliak sempurna. Ia mencoba berkedip beberapa kali, berharap pesan yang dibacanya hanyalah efek karena ia tak memakai kacamata. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Isi pesan itu masih sama, dari orang yang sama pula.

Seketika, perempatan siku-siku imajiner muncul di dahi Chanyeol.

"ALBINO SAKIT JIWA!"

Berbeda dengan keadaan Chanyeol yang kacau, di lobi apartemen, Baekhyun yang baru saja dititipi map coklat dari Sehun, kini tengah membolak-balikkan benda persegi itu dengan raut penasaran. Pria mungil itu tak tahu, bahkan tidak sadar bahwa saat ini, ia sedang memegang nasib image seorang Park Chanyeol yang selama ini ia kira 'cool'.

Sebuah rahasia yang sengaja Chanyeol sembunyikan dari Baekhyun.

 **TBC**

Menarik'kah? Ini adalah pemikiran saya dengan author **Summerlight92** (maacih banyak Imaaa~). Kemungkinan besar FF ini konfliknya gak akan berat, saya bahkan memprediksi akan ada banyak adegan fluff. Saya memang belom beres ngetiknya, tapi semoga bisa tetap menghibur kalian.

 **So, review?**

Anyway, jangan lupa untuk cek FF author kaporit kalian yang apdet jamaah malam ini bareng saya: **RedApplee, Hyurien92, Sayaka Dini, JongTakGu88, Flameshine, Summerlight92, SilvieVienoy96, Mykareien, PrincePink, Oh Lana, Baekhyeol, Chanbaexo, Lolipopsehun, Cactus93, Honeymellow, Ichativa, Mashedpootato, ParkAyoung, Baekbychuu, Railash61, Uput0461, ChiakiBee, Brida Wu, Mtrdm**.


	2. Chapter Real 1

Siang itu, wajah tampan Chanyeol tampak dipenuhi keseriusan. Tangannya yang memegang G-pen bergerak gesit di atas kertas, sementara kedua bola matanya yang bulat sesekali melirik objek di hadapannya. Tak ia pedulikan bulir keringat yang menetes di pelipisnya karena terlalu lama berada di bawah sinar matahari yang masuk lewat jendela ruang kerjanya, atau waktu yang telah memasuki jam makan siang. Ia tetap bergeming di tempatnya, dengan kacamata belalang bertengger di hidung mancungnya dan tangan kanan bergerak bebas di atas kertas.

Potret itu merupakan rutinitas Chanyeol sebagai seorang mangaka (penggambar manga/komik) setiap harinya. Saat jarum pendek di jam dinding kamar apartemennya berhenti di angka sembilan, bokongnya akan merapat pada kursi di ruang kerjanya, kemudian tangan serta matanya akan fokus pada kertas manga di atas meja. Biasanya Chanyeol akan selesai pada pukul delapan malam, tapi terkadang akan memakan lebih banyak waktu jika sudah mendekati masa tenggat. Dan rutinitas itu sudah berlangsung selama setengah dari umurnya yang tahun ini akan menginjak angka tiga puluh.

Debut Chanyeol sebagai mangaka dimulai saat umurnya lima belas tahun. Katakanlah pria bertelinga lebar itu ditakdirkan untuk menjadi seorang mangaka karena diberkati kemampuan menggambar yang sangat hebat. Bahkan semenjak masih duduk di bangku SD, ia sering memenangkan kontes menggambar. Tidak aneh jika Seoul Manga (SM)—salah satu penerbit manga terbesar di Korea Selatan—tertarik pada bakat pria bermarga Park itu. Merekapun menawarkan kontrak pada Chanyeol, yang tentu saja tak disia-siakannya. Lagipula, menjadi mangaka adalah cita-cita Chanyeol sejak kecil.

Meski jalan hidup Chanyeol sebagai seorang mangaka tak selalu berjalan mulus, ia selalu belajar dari kesalahannya untuk menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Karena hal itulah, karya-karyanya semakin dikenal banyak orang, terutama di kalangan para fujoshi. Oh, satu yang harus kalian ketahui mengenai pria jangkung itu adalah ia membuat manga boys-love dan yaoi, dengan nama panggung 'Richard Park'. Ya, cukup unik. Pada awalnya SM meragukan ide Chanyeol yang ingin membuat manga percintaan homoseksual, tapi siapa yang tahu? Banyak dari karyanya yang justru menjadi best-seller. Tapi—tentu saja, tak ada yang mengetahui identitas Chanyeol selain keluarganya, kedua asistennya, dan pihak SM.

Lalu, mengenai objek yang berada di hadapan Chanyeol, itu adalah kedua sahabatnya yang merangkap sebagai asistennya—Oh Sehun dan Do Kyungsoo. Mereka sedang memperagakan pose 'berbahaya' di atas meja makan. Pose bercinta—lebih tepatnya. Pose itu tidak mereka lakukan secara sukarela atau atas ketidaksengajaan, itu terjadi atas perintah sang mangaka. Sebagai informasi, ucapan Chanyeol adalah perintah aneh nan mutlak di telinga Sehun dan Kyungsoo. Jadi—ya, mereka tak mampu menolak, karena mereka adalah asisten Chanyeol. Duh.

"Kau tahu, Yeol? Zaman sekarang ada benda ajaib yang bisa menunjukkanmu posisi bercinta tanpa harus diperagakan orang lain, namanya internet. Kau harus mencobanya sekali-kali." sindir Kyungsoo, yang tanpa sepengetahuannya ditanggapi dengan rotasi bola mata dari rekan kerjanya—Sehun.

"Untuk apa menggunakan internet, jika ada model nyata yang bisa memudahkan pekerjaanku?" balas Chanyeol tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya. "Ini tidak akan lama, Kyung. Bertahanlah sebentar lagi, oke?"

"Ya, Chanyeol benar, Kyungsoo. Berhentilah mengoceh, kau hanya memperlambat kinerjanya saja."

Ditanggapi begitu, Kyungsoo langsung saja melayangkan tatapan kesal pada Sehun. Tentu saja ia tak terima perkataan tersebut, apalagi jika itu keluar dari orang menyebalkan macam Oh Sehun.

"Ini tidak seperti aku ingin melakukan pose menggelikan ini denganmu, Oh Sehun."

"Kau pikir aku suka? Lebih baik aku–"

"Hey, hey, whoa!" Chanyeol melerai perdebatan kedua sahabatnya. "Aku tahu kalian adalah pasangan yang mesra, tapi tak bisakah kalian bertahan satu menit lagi?"

"KAMI BUKAN PASANGAN!" Sehun dan Kyungsoo menyangkal bersamaan. Chanyeol hanya mengedikkan bahunya cuek, lalu kembali menggambar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **MANGAKA'S MANGA**

 **Chapter 1** **–** **Moving Initiatively**

 **Main Casts : Park Chanyeol** ** &** **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Support Casts :** **Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo, Kris Wu**

 **Genre : Romance,** **Humor**

 **Rate :** **T**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Omong-omong, cerita apa yang kau kerjakan sekarang? Sepertinya lebih mesum daripada sebelumnya." tanya Kyungsoo penasaran. Entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini karya Chanyeol lebih cenderung ke yaoi daripada boys-love.

"Well, itu sebenarnya tentang–"

"Tentang seorang mangaka yang diam-diam mencintai tetangganya sendiri. Namun karena tak tahan melihat kedekatan tetangganya dengan pria lain, si mangaka akhirnya menyatakan cintanya saat mabuk, berakhir dengan 'menerjang' tetangganya sendiri. Konflik dimulai dari sana."

Kyungsoo mengangguk paham, tapi kemudian dahinya mengerut—pertanda bingung. "Tunggu dulu, lalu kenapa adegan pertama adalah adegan panas? Apa ini semacam alur maju-mundur?"

"Bukan, dia menggambar secara acak." Sehun menjawab seraya menatap Chanyeol yang tampak tak memedulikan tatapan menusuknya. "Dia sedang balas dendam padaku."

Kyungsoo melirik Sehun. Alisnya menukik tajam. "Apa maksudmu?"

Chanyeol dan Sehun sama-sama tak menjawab. Ingatan mereka justru kembali pada kejadian kemarin, tepatnya setelah Sehun menitipkan manuskrip Chanyeol—yang ketinggalan di mobilnya—pada Baekhyun.

.

.

.

 _Terhitung lima menit berlalu semenjak Chanyeol sampai di kamar apartemennya. Namun daripada duduk di meja kerjanya, pria tinggi itu justru berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang tamu, dengan ponsel menempel pada telinga kanannya. Ia sedang menghubungi Sehun. Pria albino itu telah melakukan hal bodoh, dan Chanyeol tak mau bertanggung jawab._

 _Pikirnya, bisa-bisanya Sehun menyerahkan manuskrip berharganya pada orang lain, terlebih pada Byun Baekhyun. Bagaimana jika pria mungil itu sampai membukanya? Chanyeol bersumpah jika Baekhyun sampai membaca manuskrip-nya, ia akan melakukan operasi plastik, memberi pelajaran berharga yang tak'kan pernah Sehun lupakan, lalu pindah ke luar kota._

" _Aish! Aku bisa gila!" Chanyeol mengumpat. Raut kesalnya tampak semakin kental, surai ash grey-nya juga tak luput dari pelampiasan kefrustrasiannya. Bagaimana tidak? Sudah sembilan kali ia berusaha menghubungi Sehun, tapi asisten albinonya itu tak kunjung mengangkat panggilannya. Serius, Chanyeol sudah sedikit ini untuk melempar ponselnya ke luar jendela jika saja ia tak sadar itu tak'kan membantunya. Jadi, iapun menghela napas panjang, lalu mencoba menghubungi Sehun sekali lagi._

 _Namun baru satu nada sambung, bel pintu kamar apartemennya dipencet seseorang dari luar._

 _TING TONG._

 _Chanyeol terdiam sesaat. Ia batalkan panggilannya pada Sehun, berbalik menatap pintu dengan jantung berdegup kencang. Diam-diam, ia berharap itu bukanlah orang yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini._

 _TING TONG._

 _Bel pintu kembali dipencet, kemungkinan besar oleh orang yang sama dengan yang tadi. Namun bukannya membukakan pintu untuk sang tamu, Chanyeol justru semakin terpaku di tempatnya, seolah kedua kakinya sudah dilem kuat. Entah kenapa, ia memiliki firasat buruk soal si tamu ini._

" _Chanyeol Hyung, kau di dalam?"_

 _Sial._

 _Itu benar-benar Baekhyun. Apa yang harus dilakukannya?_

" _Tadi Sehun Hyung menitipkan sesuatu padaku, ia menyuruhku untuk memberikannya padamu. Kau ada di dalam?"_

 _Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar. Ia pikir sudah tak ada gunanya lagi ia menghubungi Sehun. Baekhyun sudah datang, dan ia harus menghadapinya sendiri._

 _Mau-tidak mau. Suka-tidak suka._

 _Detik berikutnya, pintu kamar apartemen Chanyeol dibuka dari dalam. Tapi yang menyambut Baekhyun di ambang pintu bukanlah sosok menjulang bersurai ash grey, melainkan sebuah tangan._

 _Baekhyun berkedip bingung. "C–Chanyeol Hyung?"_

" _Aku sedang ganti baju, berikan saja barangnya."_

 _Ditanggapi begitu, Baekhyun-pun tak memiliki pilihan lain selain melakukan yang diperintahkan yang lebih tua. Ia berikan barang itu pada pemiliknya, lalu pergi dari sana begitu pintu kembali ditutup._

.

.

.

Begitulah rentetan kejadiannya.

Ketahuilah, bagi Sehun, mendapatkan sepuluh missed-call dari Chanyeol, sama dengan dua puluh missed-call dari Ibu-nya sendiri. Itu benar-benar horor. Bedanya, Ibu-nya akan dengan mudah memaafkan kesalahannya, sementara Chanyeol tidak. Setidaknya tidak semudah itu. Chanyeol tahu benar Sehun benci melakukan pose 'berbahaya' dengan Kyungsoo, dan ia menggunakan cara itu sebagai aksi pembalasan dendamnya. Atau mungkin lebih buruk, karena pose kali ini jauh lebih panas daripada pose-pose sebelumnya.

Tapi—hell, Sehun bisa apa? Meskipun perjalanan menuju adegan panas masih terbilang jauh, itu tak mengubah kenyataan bahwa Sehun **hanyalah** asisten Chanyeol. Yang artinya, Chanyeol bisa melakukan apapun ia mau, termasuk menggambar adegan secara acak—yang kali ini bermula dari adegan panas terlebih dahulu, dengan Kyungsoo dan Sehun sebagai modelnya. Namun Kyungsoo tidak mengetahui semua ini—tentu saja, termasuk kejadian kemarin dimana Sehun nyaris menjerumuskan Chanyeol ke lubang buaya. Ha.

"No comment." Sehun akhirnya mengambil jalan aman. Tapi bukan Do Kyungsoo namanya jika mudah percaya. Pria dengan mata bak burung hantu itu justru memicing curiga ke arah Chanyeol. Entah kenapa, satu pemikiran gila tiba-tiba saja muncul dalam benaknya.

"Jangan bilang karya mesummu yang baru ini terinspirasi dari tetanggamu sendiri? Bocah Byun itu?"

"Dia bukan bocah! Umurnya hampir dua puluh dua tahun!" sergah Chanyeol cepat. Tapi kemudian segera tersadar akan intonasinya yang agak meninggi. Cepat-cepat ia berdehem, lalu mengontrol kembali raut mukanya—yang sebenarnya tak membohongi siapapun disana. "Dan tidak. Aku **tidak** terinspirasi dari siapapun, jadi berhentilah memanggil mahakarya-ku sebagai karya mesum!" ucapnya penuh penekanan.

Berbeda dengan Sehun yang tak ingin terlibat lebih jauh, Kyungsoo malah membentangkan seringaiannya. Dalam penglihatannya, gelagat Chanyeol itu terlalu mencurigakan. Hal tersebut semakin menguatkan spekulasinya. Sehun pasti telah melakukan sesuatu yang riskan yang hampir saja membocorkan identitas Chanyeol pada Baekhyun—pria yang menjadi inspirasi dari karya mesumnya yang baru ini. Entah kenapa, Kyungsoo jadi termotivasi ingin menggoda mangaka jangkung itu. Hell, jangan pikir ia suka melakukan pose 'berbahaya' ini bersama Oh Sehun.

"Heh, jadi benar ya? Pantas saja pose kali ini lebih panas daripada sebelumnya, ternyata fantasi liarmu berakar dari Byun Baekhyun~"

"Aish, sudah kubilang Baekhyun tak ada hubungannya dengan karyaku yang baru, Kyungsoo!" Chanyeol mengelak mentah-mentah. "Jadi berhentilah bergerak, atau aku akan mengabadikan posisi memalukan kalian di instagram!"

Sehun dan Kyungsoo menatap datar Chanyeol. "Membuat akun facebook saja kau tidak bisa, apalagi instagram."

Giliran Chanyeol yang menatap datar kedua asistennya yang baru saja menyindirnya dengan kompak. Sial, kenapa ia selalu lupa bahwa dua makhluk itu mengenalnya luar-dalam?

"Kalian itu begitu kompak, kenapa tidak pacaran saja?" Chanyeol balas menyindir.

"Daripada mengurus kami, lebih baik kau urus cintamu yang bertepuk sebelah tangan itu, Tuan Park." Kyungsoo tak mau kalah. Di sebelahnya, Sehun tampak menahan tawanya. "Dan dari yang kutahu, kau bahkan belum pernah menyapa Baekhyun duluan."

"Aku pernah!"

"Kapan? Dimana? Bagaimana rentetan kejadiannya? Aku mau bukti!"

Sekakmat.

Chanyeol tak bisa berbohong lebih lanjut. Tentu saja karena yang dikatakan Kyungsoo itu benar. Sial. Kenapa pula pria bermata belok itu harus menantangnya dengan bukti segala? Memangnya dia apa? Seorang detektif?

"Aku sudah selesai." Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya, lalu memberikan beberapa lembar kertas yang telah ia penuhi dengan gambar karakter manga pada kedua asistennya. "Lakukan tugas kalian. Aku mau pesan makan siang."

Chanyeol sedang bad mood, Sehun dan Kyungsoo tahu betul apa yang terjadi detik ini pada pria bersurai ash grey itu. Setiap kali mood-nya memburuk, ia pasti akan menghindari pembicaraan. Itu adalah kebiasaannya.

"Hey, tidak perlu bad mood begitu." Sehun—yang paham situasi—menepuk-nepuk pundak Chanyeol, berusaha menyemangati sahabatnya. "Menurutku, Kyungsoo ada benarnya, Yeol. Kau harus mulai bergerak lebih agresif pada Baekhyun, ini sudah hampir tiga tahun lho! Bisa-bisa kau kalah dengan karakter manga-mu sendiri, dia bahkan sudah sampai ke tahap saling menggenjot~"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya jemu. "Kau tahu di ruangan ini ada tongkat baseball, dan aku tahu cara menggunakannya."

Seharusnya Chanyeol tahu ancaman seperti itu tak'kan berpengaruh pada Oh Sehun, karena detik berikutnya, pria albino itu justru merangkul bahunya sambil menyunggingkan seringaian andalannya.

"Omong-omong, si mungil Byun sudah melihat penampilanmu yang baru, belum?"

Ah, benar. Chanyeol nyaris lupa tentang hal itu. Kemarin setelah mendiskusikan plot untuk manga baru Chanyeol di café, Sehun membawanya ke salon dan meminta pegawai salon itu untuk merombak model serta warna rambutnya. Entah kenapa Chanyeol percaya saja saat pria albino itu mengiming-iminginya dengan alasan-Baekhyun-pasti-akan-suka-penampilan-barunya. Hal terakhir yang ia tahu, ia bertemu Baekhyun secara tak sengaja di lobi apartemen, yang mana mengantarkannya pada kejadian memalukan yang nyaris merusak image-nya. Sial. Sehun dan Kyungsoo tak boleh sampai mengetahui hal itu.

"Sudah." jawab Chanyeol singkat, kemudian menyibukkan diri dengan ponselnya. Sebisa mungkin ia hindari kontak mata dengan kedua sahabatnya, terutama si albino sakit jiwa.

"Benarkah? Lalu, apa katanya?" Sehun semakin bersemangat.

"Tidak ada."

"Eyy~ jangan bohong! Tidak mungkin dia tak mengatakan apa-apa!" Sehun mendekati Chanyeol, seringaiannya tampak semakin lebar. "Katakan, apa dia menyukai penampilan barumu? Apa dia bilang bahwa kau terlihat tampan?"

"Aish! Berisik sekali sih?! Cepat kerjakan tugasmu sana!" Chanyeol cepat-cepat mengusir Sehun. Tapi ia salah besar jika itu akan membuat Sehun berhenti menggodanya. Pria albino itu justru mendekati jendela ruangan, lalu membuat ekspresi seolah-olah ia baru saja menemukan sesuatu yang menarik di bawah sana.

"Oh? Bukankah itu Baekhyun? Dia baru pulang kuliah rupanya."

Masih belum ada reaksi dari Chanyeol. Sehun belum menyerah.

"Tapi siapa pria di sampingnya itu?"

Dan itu mulai bekerja. Meskipun Chanyeol tak membalikkan tubuhnya, tapi radar telinga lebarnya sudah dalam posisi siaga.

"Hey, Yeol, kau tahu siapa pria itu? Dia memegang tangan Baekhyun."

Semulus Sehun berakting, secepat itu pula Chanyeol bereaksi. Terlihat jelas aura kecemburuan yang dikeluarkannya karena pria bersurai ash grey itu langsung menghampiri si albino, mengecek sendiri apa yang dilihatnya di bawah sana. Tapi yang ditemukannya justru Kim Joonmyeon—si pemilik apartemen—berjalan bersama kekasih Cina-nya—Zhang Yixing.

"Aww~ seseorang sedang cemburu rupanya~" Sehun bersiul ria.

Sial. Chanyeol baru sadar bahwa ia telah dikerjai.

"A–aku hanya mengecek awan di luar sana."

Alasan macam apa itu? Benar-benar terdengar konyol! Lamat-lamat, Chanyeol rutuk kerja sama yang buruk antara otak dengan lidahnya. Kenapa sih mereka tak bisa bekerja secara sinkron? Beruntung detik berikutnya Sehun ditarik Kyungsoo menuju meja kerja mereka, jadi Chanyeol tak perlu lebih malu lagi dari ini.

Kali ini, atensi pria jangkung itu benar-benar terpaku pada awan di luar sana. Matahari bersinar begitu cerah, tak terlihat tanda-tanda akan turun hujan. Wajar saja, waktu telah menginjak bulan Mei, yang artinya musim panas baru saja dimulai. Omong-omong soal bulan Mei, Chanyeol jadi teringat sesuatu. Diliriknya kalender di dinding. Besok adalah hari ulang tahun Baekhyun—tanggal enam.

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang. Pikirnya, haruskah ia tak mengucapkan selamat pada Baekhyun juga tahun ini? Sudah dua tahun ia pura-pura tidak tahu hari ulang tahun si mungil, dan itu membuatnya merasa begitu bersalah karena tak bisa mengucapkan selamat padanya. Bukannya apa-apa, hanya saja selama ini Chanyeol tak pernah dekat dengan Baekhyun. Hell, menyapa duluan saja belum pernah, apalagi memberikan ucapan selamat ulang tahun? Apa yang akan dipikirkan Baekhyun jika tiba-tiba Chanyeol bertingkah sok akrab dengannya? Sudah pasti ia akan terlihat seperti orang aneh.

Sebenarnya, Chanyeol ingin sekali berhenti pura-pura tak peduli pada Baekhyun. Ia ingin bisa menyapa si mungil setiap hari, tersenyum juga tertawa bersamanya, dan mungkin menyatakan cintanya dengan cara normal. Ya, sudah hampir tiga tahun ini, pria bersurai ash grey itu memendam perasaan khusus pada tetangga mungilnya itu. Namun berbeda dengan orang jatuh cinta pada umumnya yang akan langsung melakukan pendekatan pada orang yang ditaksirnya, Chanyeol justru menjadi pribadi yang cuek jika sudah berurusan dengan Byun Baekhyun.

Di hadapan si mungil, Chanyeol akan bersikap cool. Percaya atau tidak, ia bahkan akan pura-pura tak melihatnya jika mereka bertemu secara tidak disengaja, padahal jantungnya sudah berada di ujung tanduk. Alhasil, selama hampir tiga tahun ini, Chanyeol belum melakukan kemajuan yang signifikan—itu termasuk dalam hal menyapa. Ck, apalah daya? Ia tak bisa mengontrol dirinya, menatap mata Baekhyun saja sudah membuat paru-parunya kembang kempis. Yang ada, pria jangkung itu bisa mati di tempat jika sampai berani menyatakan cintanya.

Sedikitnya, Chanyeol merasa bersyukur karena Baekhyun belum memiliki kekasih.

"Hey, kalian tahu café baru dekat sini? Mereka menjual berbagai macam cake. Katanya sih enak, aku jadi penasaran." Suara Kyungsoo tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol.

"Ya, aku tahu, aku pernah beberapa kali melewatinya. Café itu memang selalu dipenuhi pengunjung." ujar Sehun seraya menghentikan pekerjaannya yang sedang menempelkan screentone pada kertas manga. Ia menoleh pada Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo bergantian. "Bagaimana kalau kita kesana setelah pekerjaan selesai?"

"Ide bagus!" seru Kyungsoo penuh semangat. Mata besarnya berpindah pada Chanyeol yang belum menyahut. "Kau juga ikut ya! Pokoknya, tidak ada penolakan!" tandasnya.

Tapi daripada memikirkan rencana mereka kesana, Chanyeol justru kepikiran hal lain.

 **###**

Chanyeol memandang objek di hadapannya dengan saksama. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada, alisnya menukik begitu tajam. Jika kalian bertanya, apa yang sedang dilakukan pria tinggi itu, maka jawabannya adalah berpikir keras. Ya, berpikir tentang apa yang harus dilakukannya dengan objek yang tak lain adalah strawberry short cake yang kemarin ia beli. Niatannya adalah memberikan cake itu pada Baekhyun hari ini, tapi kemudian ia baru sadar bahwa ia belum menemukan cara yang bagus untuk memberikannya.

"Haruskah kutinggalkan saja di depan pintu kamarnya?" gumam Chanyeol seraya berpikir, tapi detik berikutnya ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak! Bagaimana kalau Baekhyun menganggap ini adalah semacam teror, dan malah memanggil polisi kemari? Aish, bisa repot jadinya!"

Chanyeol kembali berpikir, kali ini sambil menggigit kuku jarinya.

"Bagaimana jika kusuruh orang lain untuk memberikannya?" Chanyeol bergumam lagi, tapi lagi-lagi ia menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras. "Tidak, tidak! Bagaimana kalau Baekhyun pikir cake ini kiriman dari seorang stalker, dan malah membuangnya ke tempat sampah? Itu bukan ide yang bagus!"

Dan—sekali lagi, Chanyeol berpikir dengan keras. Well, sebenarnya ada cara yang lebih praktis daripada semua ide konyol yang baru saja ia gumamkan, yaitu memberikan cake itu langsung pada Baekhyun. Tapi yang menjadi kendala justru mental Chanyeol sendiri. Ia tak yakin bisa melakukannya. Bagaimana jika ia pingsan, bahkan sebelum sempat berkata-kata? Itu akan sangat memalukan!

"AISH!" Chanyeol menggeram kesal ketika tak satupun ide bagus hinggap dalam benaknya. Surai ash grey-nya semakin tak berbentuk karena berkali-kali ia acak-acak. Pikirnya, kenapa memberikan cake saja bisa sesulit ini?

"Ck." Chanyeol menghela napas panjang. "Sepertinya aku butuh udara segar." ucapnya final. Pria tinggi itupun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamarnya, hendak pergi ke atap untuk sekedar menjernihkan pikirannya.

Tapi satu sosok yang berdiri di sebelah kamarnya, menghancurkan niatan tersebut.

"Oh, Chanyeol Hyung, selamat siang~"

Itu Baekhyun, membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit seraya tersenyum manis pada Chanyeol.

Sial. Pria jangkung itu sudah sedikit ini untuk kena serangan jantung.

"S–sejak kapan kau ada disana?" tanyanya sambil menenangkan detakan jantungnya.

"Hm..kupikir tidak sampai semenit. Aku baru pulang kuliah, Hyung."

Tentu saja jawaban itu yang keluar. Kenapa Chanyeol tak kepikiran sampai kesana?

"Kau mau kemana, Hyung?" Giliran Baekhyun yang bertanya.

"Aku..mau cari udara segar."

Baekhyun mengangguk paham. Bersamaan dengan itu, ia tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. "Oh ya, mumpung kita bertemu," Ia merogoh sesuatu dari dalam ranselnya, lalu memberikannya pada Chanyeol. Itu sebuah topi berbahan dasar jeans, dengan bordiran PCY di tengahnya. "Ini untukmu."

"Topi?"

Baekhyun tersenyum penuh arti. "Ya, terima kasih padamu, aku mendapatkan nilai terbaik di kelas untuk desain topi."

Chanyeol berkedip bingung. "Aku? Kenapa?"

"Sebenarnya topi ini tercipta karena warna rambutmu, Hyung. Firasatku mengatakan itu akan cocok jika dipadukan dengan warna ash grey rambutmu." Baekhyun mengambil topi itu dari tangan Chanyeol, lalu berjinjit untuk memasangkannya di kepala si jangkung. Senyuman yang memamerkan mata secantik bulan sabit itu terpampang di paras manis si mungil detik berikutnya. "Lihat? Firasatku tak pernah salah. Topi ini cocok sekali dengan warna rambutmu~"

Saat ini, detik ini, Baekhyun tak tahu bahwa Chanyeol sedang memberikan usaha terbaiknya untuk bernapas dengan benar. Terlebih setelah otaknya merekam dengan jelas aroma vanilla dari tubuh Baekhyun ketika si mungil memasangkan topi tersebut. Itupun belum termasuk dengan efek dari senyuman manis yang diberikan pria bersurai pinkish itu. Demi Tuhan, kenapa di saat Chanyeol ingin mencari udara segar, Baekhyun malah datang ke hadapannya dengan segala pesonanya yang tak bisa ia tolak?

"Hyung?" Mendapati nol reaksi dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun-pun memanggilnya. "Kau tidak suka topinya ya?" tanyanya ragu. Namun belum sempat ia berkata lagi, Chanyeol malah meninggalkannya disana, lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Si mungil dibuatnya lesu, tapi itu tak berlangsung lama, karena pria jangkung itu keluar lagi dari kamarnya dengan sekotak cake di tangannya.

"Ini untukmu."

"Eh?"

"Aku salah beli cake, jadi ini untukmu saja." Chanyeol menatap ke arah lain, samar-sama pipinya merona. "Dan..terima kasih topinya."

Pada awalnya, Baekhyun ragu untuk menerima cake itu. Namun begitu mendengar ucapan terima kasih Chanyeol, keraguan itu hilang begitu saja, bersamaan dengan pemikiran buruknya tentang Chanyeol yang tak menyukai topi buatannya. Meski pria bersurai ash grey itu tak mengatakan secara langsung bahwa ia menyukai topi itu, tapi melihatnya tak melepaskan topi itu dari kepalanya, Baekhyun sudah merasa senang.

"Terima kasih juga untuk cake-nya, Hyung~" Pria mungil itu mengambil cake tersebut, tak lupa tersenyum manis—lagi—pada si jangkung.

Lalu, keadaan Chanyeol sendiri? Ia merasa jantungnya berhenti bekerja untuk beberapa detik. Ah, kenapa senyuman Baekhyun selalu saja membuat kinerja organ pernapasannya macet? Serius, itu tak baik untuk kesehatannya.

"Hyung, bagaimana kalau kita makan cake-nya bersama-sama?"

"Eh?"

"Kau sedang tidak sibuk'kan?"

Chanyeol seketika blank diajak Baekhyun secara mendadak begitu. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa, terlebih karena fakta bahwa si mungil mengajaknya ke kamar apartemennya yang belum pernah sekalipun pria tinggi itu masuki. Sungguh, hatinya belum siap untuk melangkah sejauh ini(?).

"Ah, tidak usah, aku–"

"Hyung, ayolah! Ini adalah hari ulang tahunku. Setidaknya temani aku makan cake ini, aku tak suka merayakan ulang tahun sendirian, kumohon~" Baekhyun memberikan puppy-eyes andalannya, sememelas yang ia bisa.

Dan itu sangat efektif.

Sebagai catatan, itu adalah kali pertama Chanyeol melihat puppy-eyes Baekhyun, dan ia meleleh. Dalam penglihatannya, ia seolah melihat seekor anak anjing yang dibuang pemiliknya di bawah jembatan, memohon dengan sangat padanya untuk dibawa pulang ke rumahnya yang hangat. Chanyeol benar-benar dibuat tak berkutik. Ditambah kelemahannya adalah anak-anak dan anak anjing, sementara Baekhyun adalah kombinasi keduanya, jadi—ya, goyah sudah iman pria jangkung itu.

"B–baiklah.."

Chanyeol-pun tak kuasa menolak.

.

.

Chanyeol secara harfiah tak bisa menjabarkan apa yang tengah ia rasakan. Ia berada di antara rasa senang dan gugup, percaya dan tak percaya. Pasalnya, ia benar-benar berada disini—di kamar apartemen Baekhyun. Suatu hal yang tak pernah ia angankan untuk terjadi, tapi nyatanya terjadi detik ini juga. Sebisa mungkin ia tak terlihat bodoh, pura-pura tak tertarik pada desain kamar apartemen Baekhyun yang bertemakan classic modern, padahal otaknya tengah sibuk merekam dengan jelas seluk beluk kamar itu.

Cat putih yang memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Lukisan abstrak besar di dinding yang menarik perhatian begitu memasuki pintu masuk utama. Di sisi kirinya terdapat sebuah dapur minimalis, sementara di sisi kanannya tampak sebuah ruang TV dengan beberapa sofa berwarna navy blue yang disentuh warna putih bantal sofa. Tak ada sekat antara dapur dengan ruang TV, itu hanya dipisahkan dengan jalan masuk menuju balkon. Beberapa vas bunga turut menghiasi kamar itu, menambah kesan asri yang didominasi warna putih.

Samar-samar, tercium aroma vanilla yang khas dari dua ruangan yang pintunya tak tertutup rapat, Chanyeol pikir itu adalah kamar tidur dan ruang kerja Baekhyun. Dan aroma yang ia cium adalah aroma yang sama dengan aroma tubuh Baekhyun. Ah, sungguh aroma yang menyenangkan. Chanyeol tak menyangka kamar apartemen pujaan hatinya bisa seharum ini. Diam-diam, pria tinggi itu berniat untuk menggunakan kamar itu sebagai referensi manga barunya. Ya, itu ide yang bagus. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya bersemangat sendiri.

"Kau mau minum apa, Hyung? Aku punya kopi, teh, juga jus."

Pertanyaan si pemilik kamar sontak mengembalikan Chanyeol dari lamunannya. Pria tinggi itu berdehem sejenak, lalu menjawab dengan intonasi tenang, "Kopi saja."

"Aku senang sekali kau berkunjung kemari, Hyung. Tadi aku sempat berpikir kau akan menolak ajakanku, tapi ternyata tidak. Omong-omong, ini kunjungan pertamamu, bukan?" tanya Baekhyun yang berkutat dengan kegiatannya di dapur, sesekali matanya melirik Chanyeol di ruang TV. Pria tinggi itu tampak menggaruk pipinya kikuk, lalu mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. "Kebetulan sekali kau berkunjung tepat di hari ulang tahunku. Sepertinya ini yang dinamakan 'keberuntung yang berulang tahun', bukan begitu?" serunya bersemangat seraya menghampiri Chanyeol di ruang TV, tangannya membawa sebuah nampan.

"Um..mungkin." Chanyeol menjawab ragu. Sedikitnya merasa bersalah karena sebenarnya ia tahu bahwa ini bukan sebuah kebetulan. Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, ia sudah banyak berbohong pada Baekhyun. Kemarin juga begitu, ia berbohong demi menghindari Baekhyun, padahal niatan si mungil itu baik. "Yang kemarin, kau sudah mengantarkan barangku, terima kasih.." ucapnya kemudian.

"Ah, map coklat itu? Sama-sama, Hyung. Itu bukan masalah masalah besar kok."

"Kau..tidak membukanya'kan?" tanya Chanyeol setelah beberapa detik jeda.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Itu adalah milikmu. Aku tak berhak tahu, meskipun sebenarnya agak penasaran." Baekhyun terkekeh di akhir kalimatnya, dan Chanyeol menghela napas lega untuk itu. Pikirnya, setidaknya ia aman untuk saat ini. "Apa itu dokumen penting, Hyung?"

"Ya..begitulah." Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Well, ia tidak berbohong untuk hal ini. Manuskrip itu memang penting. Ya, penting untuk menjaga image-nya.

"Sejak dulu aku penasaran apa pekerjaanmu, karena yang kulihat kau jarang keluar apartemen." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mimik penasaran. "Apa kau bekerja di dalam apartemen? Seperti seorang penulis atau semacamnya?"

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar. Sial. Ia tak menyangka akan mendapatkan pertanyaan seperti ini dari Baekhyun. "Y–ya, aku.." Berpikir secepat kilat. "Seorang penerjemah buku."

"Penerjemah buku? Buku apa? Apa isi map coklat itu adalah hasil terjemahanmu?" Baekhyun semakin penasaran dibuatnya.

"Um.." Chanyeol kembali berpikir, sedikit sulit kali ini, karena mata puppy Baekhyun agak mengacaukan kinerja otaknya. "Manga Jepang?" Dan hanya itu yang muncul dalam benak si jangkung. Itu malah lebih terdengar seperti pertanyaan daripada jawaban. Tapi entah kenapa, sepertinya Baekhyun percaya saja. Lihat saja binar mata pria bersurai pinkish itu.

"Manga Jepang? Woah~ daebak! Jadi kau paham bahasa Jepang, Hyung?"

"Ya, lumayan." Chanyeol bisa sedikikt berbangga untuk yang satu ini, karena ia memang cukup paham bahasa dari negeri sakura itu.

"Salah satu temanku suka sekali membaca manga. Ia bahkan selalu membawa manga ke kampus, dan membacanya di saat tak ada tugas dari dosen. Aku hampir tak pernah melihat isi tas-nya dipenuhi benda itu." terang Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya manggut-manggut menanggapinya. "Apa kau tahu mangaka ini—Richard Park? Dia membuat manga yaoi."

"Uhukk! Uhukk!" Chanyeol sontak tersedak kopi yang diminumnya.

"Astaga, Hyung, kau tidak apa-apa?" seru Baekhyun seraya memberikan segelas air putih untuk Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu menghabiskan setengah isi gelas, lalu menghela napas begitu batuknya mereda.

"Ri–Richard Park, kau bilang?"

"Oh? Kau tahu dia, Hyung?"

"Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak tahu!" Chanyeol mengelak cepat. Baekhyun seharusnya curiga akan respon itu, tapi—sekali lagi—ia percaya saja pada ucapan si jangkung.

"Begitukah?" Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya. "Sudahlah. Daripada membahasnya, lebih baik kita potong saja cake-nya~"

"Kau tak mau meniup lilin dulu?"

Gerakan Baekhyun yang hampir memotong strawberry short cake itu sontak terhenti karena pertanyaan Chanyeol. Si mungil berkedip dua kali, membuat pria tinggi di hadapannya tersadar akan ucapannya barusan. Cepat-cepat ia berpikir, tanpa terlihat salah tingkah—tentunya.

"Itu–maksudku..kau berulang tahun hari ini, bukan? Setahuku, meniup lilin adalah salah satu tradisi di hari ulang tahun."

Baekhyun terkekeh ringan mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol. Pikirnya, itu terlihat begitu lucu saat pria yang lebih tua darinya memiliki pola pikir yang lebih sederhana. Tapi entah kenapa, itu juga terlihat manis.

"Kupikir itu tidak perlu, Hyung. Aku sudah memiliki semua yang kuinginkan, lagipula aku tak punya lilin–"

"Aku punya." Chanyeol memotong, intonasinya tanpa sadar terdengar sedikit lebih bersemangat. "Mau kuambilkan?" tawarnya.

"Um.." Baekhyun berpikir sejenak. Ia ragu untuk mengiyakan karena sepertinya itu akan merepotkan Chanyeol, tapi—anehnya—mata bulat tetangganya itu mengatakan hal yang berbanding terbalik dengan pikirannya. Pria bersurai ash grey itu justru terlihat _ingin sekali_ mengambilkan lilin itu untuknya. "Tentu, jika kau tidak keberatan."

Detik berikutnya, Chanyeol melesat cepat ke kamar apartemennya, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terheran-heran melihat tingkahnya. Padahal yang selama ini ia tangkap dari mulut Chanyeol selalu saja intonasi cuek dan kalimat iritnya. Tadi itu adalah pertama kalinya ia mendengar intonasi bersemangat di suara bass pria jangkung itu. Agak aneh sebenarnya, tapi entah kenapa, ia merasa senang. Baekhyun pikir, ini akan menjadi awal yang bagus dari pertemanan mereka.

.

.

Chanyeol menjauhkan jemarinya begitu tiga lilin kecil yang ia bawa barusan telah menyala sempurna di atas cake. Ditatapnya pria mungil yang duduk berhadapan dengannya, lalu berkata, "Buatlah sebuah permohonan, lalu tiup lilinya."

"Kau tak mau menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untukku dulu?"

"Eh?"

Baekhyun tersenyum bocah, memangku dagunya dengan kedua tangannya yang bertumpu pada meja. "Bukankah menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun juga salah satu tradisi yang dilakukan di hari ulang tahun?"

Jika otak kalian pernah bingung dalam menentukan pilihan mana yang menjadi prioritas utama, maka otak Chanyeol bingung apakah ia harus malu karena senyuman kekanakan Baekhyun atau godaan pria mungil itu. Konyol, bukan? Tapi itulah yang terjadi. Otak Chanyeol bahkan nyaris berhenti bekerja jika saja ia tak segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Hell, ada image yang harus ia lindungi.

"B–berisik, cepat buat permohonan sana!" seru Chanyeol sedikit ketus. Namun bukannya tersinggung, Baekhyun malah terkekeh tanpa dosa.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Baekhyun mengalah, lalu memejamkan matanya untuk memanjatkan sebuah permohonan. Saat mata bak puppy-nya dibuka kembali, ia meniup api di tiga lilin kecil itu. "Sekarang, ayo kita makan cake-nya~" serunya riang. Chanyeol yang melihatnya, refleks tersenyum kecil. Tampaknya si mungil lebih bersemangat untuk memakan cake itu, daripada merayakan ulang tahunnya yang hanya setahun sekali.

"Kau tahu, Hyung?" Suara Baekhyun tiba-tiba menggeser atensi Chanyeol. "Sebelumnya aku pikir kau tak pernah menyukaiku, karena kau selalu bersikap cuek padaku. Tapi setelah hari ini, sepertinya aku salah terhadapmu." Ia meletakkan sepotong strawberry short cake di piring kecil, lalu memberikannya pada Chanyeol. Matanya seketika menyipit saat senyuman manis terkembang di bibir tipisnya. "Ini untukmu, Hyung. Potongan pertama khusus untuk yang membuat ulang tahunku yang kedua puluh dua terasa sangat menyenangkan~"

Oh, tidak.

Chanyeol membeku. Tidak hanya tubuhnya saja sebenarnya, laju detakan jantungnyapun melambat saking terkejutnya ia dihadiahi 'serangan' pria mungil itu. Chanyeol ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi otaknya lagi-lagi blank. Serius, kenapa otaknya selalu mogok bekerja di saat seperti ini? Alhasil, yang mampu dilakukan pria tinggi itu hanyalah mengepalkan kedua tangannya di bawah meja, berharap cara itu mampu menenangkan debaran jantungnya, juga menahan semburat merah keluar dari pipinya.

"Hyung, kau baik-baik saja?" Tak kunjung mendapatkan respon, Baekhyun akhirnya bertanya. Didekatinya Chanyeol yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya itu. "Hey, kenapa kau diam sa–"

"TOILET!" Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya tepat sebelum jemari lentik Baekhyun meraba dahinya. "M–maaf, perutku sakit. Aku pulang dulu."

"Eh? Kau baik-baik saja, Hyung?" Baekhyun ikut bangkit, lalu mengekori Chanyeol yang tengah berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju pintu keluar.

"Y–ya, aku baik-baik saja. Kau tak perlu mengantarku."

"Sungguh? Kau tak mau minum obat? Aku sepertinya punya obat sakit perut."

"Tidak, tidak perlu!" Chanyeol menolak secepat ia membuka pintu kamar apartemen Baekhyun. Tak diindahkannya raut khawatir si mungil, ia hanya tak ingin wajahnya yang merah padam itu terlihat. "Aku hanya–"

Di waktu bersamaan, ucapan Chanyeol terhenti saat seorang pria tinggi bersurai blonde menyapa indra penglihatannya. Tangan pria asing itu hendak memencet bel pintu, namun urung saat netranya menemukan Baekhyun di belakang Chanyeol. Kurang dari tiga detik, senyuman—yang menurut Chanyeol—aneh itu terkembang di sudut bibir tebal pria bersurai blonde itu.

"Hey, Baek~"

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya—bingung sekaligus tak suka mendengar intonasi pria asing itu. Pikirnya, siapa si pirang ini? Kenapa dia bertingkah sok akrab dengan Baekhyun-nya?

"K–Kris Hyung?" Baekhyun, tanpa diduga-duga, mengenal pria bersurai blonde itu. Dan ia terbata. Matanya bahkan membeliak tak percaya akan kehadiran pria tinggi yang ia panggil 'Kris' itu.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu ya?" Kris mendekati Baekhyun, kemudian membawa si mungil ke dekapannya. "Aku merindukanmu, Baekhyunnie~"

Chanyeol melotot di tempat.

 **TBC**

Setelah sekian lama, saya munculkan lagi si mantan, wkwk. Saya belum tahu pasti apa peran Kris disini, tapi semoga bukan pihak ketiga /lah?/ Anyway, kalo gak salah, ada yang nanya soal umur para casts. Well, ini jawaban saya.

 **Chanyeol: 30 tahun**

 **Baekhyun: 22 tahun**

 **Sehun & Jisoo: 25 tahun**

 **Kyungsoo: 27 tahun**

 **Kris: 30 tahun**

Akan saya jelaskan di chapter depan kenapa Kyungsoo dan Sehun gak manggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan 'Hyung'. BTW, komen dulu sebelum tekan tombol close ya. Oh ya, malam ini, saya apdet sama author **Brida Wu**. Cek FF kece dia juga ya~

 **SPECIAL THANKS:**

ImHanra, elisabethlaurenti12399, Kim Sohyun, chanbaeksarang, timsehunnie, txetxeet, jongdaelz, ShimizuMiko, barampuu, salsafff27, sehon-ey, Widy382, exoblackpepper, Guest, adelianjjbyuniee, chaandanee, Fairoza husnia adiba, , strawbaekk, EyiLy, FlashMrB, shyshyshy, rina byun272, cici fu, Allea, parkobyunxo, Telur, History27, exobbabe, BabyByunie, itsathenazi, Park Young Ra, utarigunawan14, Sayaka Dini, Bumbu-cimol, chenma, Dhea Park, deux22, ayascanyol, beesaraswati, calldyw, sixonejung, hunniehan, chanbaekgurl, LiasaHarin, SHINeexo, Byunsilb, MinNa761, Kiki2231, nadansrn19, chanbaeqiss, fvirliani614, HYA, selgiokta18, chanbyun0506, aminion, Chotitig8800, lovely haruno, cendut, lucky-lbc, VampireDPS, cheonsa19, aeriingg, CB046194, ellaqomah CBHS, Risty629, chantime6104, Baekbo99, metroxylon, Ricon65, ByunJaehyunee, MoonZheng, Incandescence7, xiaobao, Eka915, SilentB, Byun Ni. T EXO-L, nanachaan, riririi


	3. Chapter 2

Sehun memerhatikan sekitarnya dengan saksama. Orang-orang berlalu lalang dengan botol alkohol di tangan masing-masing, pelayan bar yang sibuk mengantar pesanan pelanggan, dan musik jazz yang berbaur bersama obrolan kecil beberapa orang di dalam sana. Jika kalian bertanya, pria albino itu sedang berada di JD's Bar—bar langganannya. Tidak sendirian—tentu saja, apalagi di jam seperti ini. Dan yang dimaksud dengan 'jam seperti ini' adalah pukul dua malam.

Ya, secara harfiah.

"Katakan sekali lagi," Botol wiski yang tadi disesapnya ia letakkan di atas meja, sebelum akhirnya pandangannya berlabuh pada pria bermata belok yang duduk di sampingnya. "Apa yang kita lakukan disini?"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya, jemu mendengar pertanyaan Sehun yang sama lebih dari lima kali semenjak mereka sampai di bar itu. Hell, ia tak mau repot-repot menghiraukan pertanyaan itu, dan kembali menyesap ice capuccino-nya. Pikirnya, mungkin Sehun begitu karena efek minum wiski pada pukul dua malam. Kurang lebih sih.

"Dan apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Pertanyaan Sehun berganti objek, tepatnya pada wanita cantik yang baru saja mengantarkan sepiring kentang goreng ke mejanya. Itu adalah Oh Jisoo—saudara kembar Sehun. Ia bekerja di JD's Bar, omong-omong. Sehun sebenarnya tahu itu, hanya saja masih tak mengerti kenapa Jisoo suka bekerja disana, terutama di jam seperti ini.

"Jika kau belum menyadarinya, aku sedang bekerja, Sehun." Jisoo menjawab dengan intonasi bosan. Ia mengambil tempat kosong di hadapan Sehun seraya mengambil alih botol wiski milik pria albino itu. "Tumben kalian kemari di jam seperti ini?" tanyanya setelah satu sesap.

"Well, kami tak'kan berada disini jika bukan karena pria bodoh di sampingmu itu, Jisoo-ya." cibir Kyungsoo sambil melirik Chanyeol—yang duduk di samping Jisoo—dengan raut muka datar. Satu helaan napas ia hembuskan saat mendapati keadaan si jangkung yang masih sama dengan saat ia datang kesana sepuluh menit yang lalu—melamun.

"Chanyeol Oppa? Memangnya ada apa dengannya?"

"Yak." Sehun menginterupsi. Kyungsoo dan Jisoo sontak menoleh ke arahnya. "Kenapa kau memanggil Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo dengan sebutan 'Oppa', sementara padaku tidak? Itu benar-benar tidak sopan, kau tahu? Aku ini lebih tua lima menit darimu."

"Kau sendiri tidak menyebut mereka dengan sebutan 'Hyung', padahal mereka lebih tua dari kita. Jadi, siapa yang lebih tidak sopan sekarang?" balas Jisoo.

"Yak, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan! Jawab saja pertanyaanku!"

"Kau mau tahu jawabannya?"

"Ya! Beri tahu aku!"

"Karena kau bukan 'Oppa material'!"

"APA KAU BILANG?!"

Kyungsoo memijat pelipisnya pelan. Kepalanya tiba-tiba sakit. Sudah cukup ia datang ke bar pukul dua malam, si kembar ini malah pakai adu mulut segala. Astaga, kenapa ia bisa begitu sial?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **MANGAKA'S MANGA**

 **Chapter 2** **–** **After 2 AM.**

 **Main Casts : Park Chanyeol** ** &** **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Support Casts :** **Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo, Kris Wu, Kim Jisoo (BP), Lalisa Manoban (BP)**

 **Genre : Romance,** **Humor**

 **Rate :** **T**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **Chanyeol & Kris (30 tahun)**

 **Baekhyun & Lisa (22 tahun)**

 **Sehun & Jisoo (25 tahun)**

 **Kyungsoo (27 tahun)**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah beberapa cara, akhirnya Kyungsoo bisa mengakhiri adu mulut si kembar. Atensi mereka kini sama-sama berpusat pada Chanyeol yang masih asyik melamun—bahkan setelah perdebatan si kembar yang lumayan memekakan telinga. Mereka tak mengatakan apapun, hanya menatap datar pria tinggi bersurai ash grey itu dengan dagu bertopang pada kedua tangan masing-masing, menunggunya mengatakan alasannya menyuruh Sehun dan Kyungsoo ke JD's Bar pukul dua malam.

"Omong-omong, aku kepikiran satu hal." Sehun tiba-tiba memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka. Ekor matanya melirik Kyungsoo. "Kau juga tak memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan 'Hyung'."

Kyungsoo merotasikan bola matanya kembali. "Sungguh? Kita masih membahas hal ini?"

"Hey, itu benar juga. Kenapa begitu, Oppa?" Jisoo malah ikut-ikutan. Serius, kenapa di antara banyak hal, si kembar hanya kompak dalam hal seperti ini saja?

"Apa kalian akan diam jika aku menjawab pertanyaan itu?" Si kembar mengangguk kompak. Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang. "Baiklah." Ia memperbaiki posisinya terlebih dahulu. "Karena Park Chanyeol itu bukan 'Hyung material'."

"LIHAT?!" seru Sehun heboh. Kyungsoo refleks menutup telinganya. "Ternyata memang bukan hanya aku yang merasa begitu, haha!" Lalu menatap Kyungsoo dengan antusias. "High-five!"

Kyungsoo terpaksa meladeni Sehun. Merekapun melakukan high-five bersama. Bukan apa-apa, Kyungsoo **hanya** ingin pria albino itu diam saja. Sungguh, tak bisakah ia mendapatkan sedikit ketenangan? Ini sudah pukul dua malam lewat dua puluh menit, dan ia masih bersama orang-orang gila ini.

"Ew, astaga." Jisoo yang menyalahartikan kekompakan Kyungsoo dan Sehun, menampilkan mimik jijik di parasnya. "Berhentilah memamerkan kemesraan kalian. Tak bisakah kalian melakukannya di tempat lain?"

"KAMI TIDAK MESRA!" Dan dibantah secara kompak oleh yang bersangkutan. Tapi Jisoo malah cuek-cuek saja.

"Aish, ini konyol!" Kyungsoo mengerang frustrasi, irisnya menatap kesal Chanyeol. "Yak, berhentilah melamun! Cepat katakan yang ingin kaukatakan sebelum aku kehilangan minat, jadi aku bisa pulang, dan segera tidur!"

Cara itu sepertinya bekerja. Chanyeol akhirnya kembali dari lamunannya, beralih menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan kosong.

"Aku punya saingan."

"Apa?"

"Kemarin..aku resmi memiliki saingan."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?"

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, lalu menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya yang bertumpu pada meja. Otaknya memutar kembali kejadian kemarin. "Seorang pria bernama Kris datang ke kamar apartemen Baekhyun kemarin, dan dia memeluknya."

Kemudian hening sesaat.

"Tunggu dulu.." ucap Kyungsoo. Netra burung hantunya memicing curiga ke arah si jangkung. "Apa yang kau lakukan di kamar apartemen Baekhyun kemarin?"

Sehun yang mendengarnya, sontak membelalakkan kedua matanya. Ia baru paham arah pembicaraan Kyungsoo. "Astaga, kau bertamu ke kamarnya?! Kemarin?! Dan kau tak memberitahuku?!"

"Ap–ini tidak–"

"Baekhyun yang tetanggamu itu, Oppa? Yang kau taksir selama tiga tahun itu?" Giliran Jisoo yang menginterupsi. Kadar semangatnya hampir menyamai Sehun, belum lagi dengan senyuman jahil yang mengembang di sudut bibirnya. "Heol, aku sepertinya ketinggalan banyak. Omong-omong tentang kemarin, apa yang kau lakukan bersama Baekhyun di kamar apartemennya, Oppa?"

"Jisoo, adikku, Chanyeol tidak _bersama_ Baekhyun. Salah preposisi." Sehun sok berhipotesis. "Secara teknis, dia ada _di atas_ Baekhyun. Atau _di bawah_ Baekhyun. Atau mungkin, dan yang terpenting— _di belakang_ Baekhyun~"

Sementara Chanyeol melayangkan tatapan datar, Sehun, Jisoo, dan Kyungsoo justru tertawa terbahak-bahak karena permainan kata pria albino itu. Well, kapan lagi mereka bisa menggoda kemajuan Chanyeol yang 'wah' itu?

"Yak, tak bisakah kalian sedikit fokus? Aku tak menghubungi kalian pukul dua malam untuk menertawaiku, oke?" Chanyeol menghentikan tawa ketiga orang terdekatnya itu. Kesal rasanya ditertawakan di saat ia ingin membicarakan hal serius.

"Ya, tentang itu, aku penasaran kenapa harus pukul dua malam? Ini tidak seperti kalian tidak bisa membicarakannya sambil bekerja, bukan?" tanya Jisoo. Sekali lagi—out of topic.

"Well, Chanyeol memiliki sebuah kepercayaan aneh. Katanya hal baik akan datang setelah pukul dua malam." ungkap Sehun, ekspresi datarnya seolah mengejek kepercayaan Chanyeol.

"Hal baik?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk membenarkan. "Itu adalah salah satu hal bodoh yang pernah ia ucapkan."

"Hey, itu sangat kasar, dan sangat tidak benar!" Chanyeol tidak terima.

"ITU SANGAT BENAR." Kyungsoo dan Sehun menjawab kompak, dengan intonasi dan ekspresi yang sama pula.

"Oh ya? Coba sebutkan satu 'hal bodoh' yang pernah kukatakan!" tantang Chanyeol.

"Saat kau berencana ingin menjadi walikota." Kyungsoo memulai.

"Saat wajahmu memerah, dan kau mengatakan bahwa kau sedang demam, padahal kau tengah membayangkan hal jorok." Sehun menambahkan.

"Saat kau bilang judul yang tepat untuk film 'Pretty Woman' adalah 'Hooker Got Lucky'." Kyungsoo menyebutkan yang lainnya.

"Dan yang terbodoh—saat kau mengklaim bahwa instagram dan semua media sosial itu tak berguna, hanya karena kau tak bisa membuat akun salah satunya."

Dan sekakmat. Yang terakhir itu benar-benar telak. Astaga, Chanyeol tak bisa memutuskan apakah ia membenci dirinya yang gagal teknologi atau teknologi zaman sekarang yang semakin canggih.

"INTINYA!" seru Chanyeol, membelokkan pembicaraan ke topik utama. "Kemarin, seorang pria bernama Kris memeluk Baekhyun. Dan dia mengatakan bahwa dia adalah sepupu Baekhyun–"

"Sepupu?" Alis Kyungsoo terangkat sebelah. "Bukankah itu hal yang normal saat sepupumu datang berkunjung, dan memelukmu?"

"Oh, aku belum selesai, Tuan Do." Chanyeol memasang raut serius. Ia berikan sedikit jeda untuk menambah kesan dramatis. "Dia adalah sepupu Baekhyun yang akan menikahinya."

"MENIKAH?!"

Secepat ketiga orang idiot itu memekik kompak, secepat itu pula Chanyeol mengatakan 'ssstt!' tepat di depan wajah mereka. Demi Tuhan, tak bisakah ia mendapatkan teman yang lebih normal?

"Apa maksudnya dengan menikah, Oppa? Bukankah saudara sepupu tak bisa menikah?" tanya Jisoo, masih tak percaya dengan hal yang baru saja diceritakan Chanyeol.

"Benar'kan? Saudara sepupu itu tidak bisa menikah!" Merasa sependapat, Chanyeol-pun heboh. "Kupikir pria ini bersikap konyol! Maksudku, kenapa kau ingin menikahi sepupumu sendiri di saat ada banyak wanita dan pria yang lebih cantik, lebih baik, juga lebih seksi di luar sana? Dia pasti sudah gila!"

"Lebih gila mana dengan kau yang memiliki fantasi liar tentang tetanggamu sendiri di saat kau bahkan tak bisa menatapnya tepat di maniknya?" sindir Sehun.

"Yak, aku serius, albino!"

"Aku juga serius, Yeol." tandas Sehun. "Daripada memikirkan tingkal konyol sepupu Baekhyun, bukankah ini semacam kode alam semesta untukmu agar segera menyatakan perasaanmu? Ini sudah hampir tiga tahun. Bagaimana jika Baekhyun akhirnya benar-benar menikahi pria itu? Dan sebagai catatan, saudara sepupu bisa menikah."

"Sungguh? Dari mana kau dapatkan–"

"INTINYA." Sehun memotong ucapan Kyungsoo—sengaja. Itu sebuah kode. "Kau harus bergerak lebih agresif lagi jika tak mau Baekhyun direbut pria lain."

Chanyeol termenung. Well, ucapan Sehun memang ada benarnya. Sangat benar malah. Tiga tahun adalah waktu yang lama, dan ia bahkan baru kemarin melakukan sedikit kemajuan. Setelah dipikir-pikir kembali, ia benar-benar lambat dalam hal ini. Jika ia bersikukuh memendam perasaannya terus menerus, maka tak menutup kemungkinan bila Baekhyun direbut pria lain. Sungguh, membayangkannya saja Chanyeol tak mau.

"Aku bisa membantumu kalau kau mau." Sehun menarik sebuah seringaian di sudut bibirnya. "Aku punya sebuah ide. Percayalah padaku~"

Daripada percaya, Chanyeol malah merasakan firasat tak mengenakkan mengenai ide Sehun ini.

.

.

 **Dan firasat telak.**

"APA KAU SINTING?!" Chanyeol memekik tertahan, antara tak boleh membuat keributan di pagi hari dan murka pada Sehun yang terus mendorongnya paksa menuju pintu kamar apartemen Baekhyun. Tapi yang diumpat sepertinya urung peduli.

Sebagai informasi, yang tengah dilakukan Sehun adalah memaksa Chanyeol untuk menyatakan perasaannya langsung pada Baekhyun, pukul enam pagi. Ya, tanpa persiapan dan tetek bengek lainnya. Sial, seharusnya ia tak pernah memercayai albino sakit jiwa itu. Maksudnya, idiot mana yang menyatakan cinta pukul enam pagi? Chanyeol bahkan belum mandi.

"Bukankah kau bilang kau ingin dibantu? Inilah caraku."

"Tapi aku belum mandi!"

"Kau tampak menakjubkan, bung. Sekarang pergilah!"

"Aku tidak–" Napas Chanyeol tertahan, tepatnya setelah Sehun dengan semena-mena memencet bel pintu kamar apartemen Baekhyun. "APA YANG BARU SAJA KAU LAKUKAN, BODOH?!" Ia kembali memekik tertahan.

"Aku sedang membantumu. Bersiaplah, Baekhyun akan segera datang. Semangat!"

"Oh Se–"

Terlambat. Sehun sudah lebih dulu kabur. Dan Chanyeol tak bisa lebih panik lagi saat mendengar suara pintu kamar apartemen Baekhyun dibuka dari dalam.

"Chanyeol Hyung?"

Dan yang menyambutnya sudah pasti Baekhyun—si pemilik kamar, dengan tubuh dibalut piyama kebesaran yang memperlihatkan leher juga bahunya. Hebat.

"Ada apa datang sepagi ini?" tanya Baekhyun seraya memperbaiki piyamanya yang melorot.

"A–a–aku.." Chanyeol tergagap. Kedua tangannya mengepal di sisi tubuhnya kala jantungnya tak bisa berdentum normal. Diumpatnya habis-habisan otaknya yang seketika tak bisa memproses kalimat dengan benar. Serius, kenapa Baekhyun selalu membuat dirinya terlihat seperti orang bodoh?

"Hyung, kau baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun mulai khawatir melihat sikap Chanyeol yang agak aneh. Tidak biasanya pria tinggi itu bertamu padanya, apalagi sepagi ini.

"I–itu.." Chanyeol menelan bulat-bulat ludahnya yang tersendat di tenggorokan. Ia mantapkan terlebih dulu niatnya, lalu menatap lurus manik hazel Baekhyun. "Aku menyu–"

"Siapa yang datang, Baek?"

Lidah Chanyeol langsung kelu saat sosok tinggi bersurai blonde muncul di belakang Baekhyun. Itu Kris. Ia hanya mengenakan celana panjang, tanpa satu helai menutupi tubuh atletisnya. Seketika pemikiran buruk menyelinap ke otak Chanyeol.

"Oh? Bukankah kau pria yang kemarin? Ada apa datang kemari pagi-pagi begini? Kau ada perlu dengan Baekhyunnie?" tanyanya seraya merangkul bahu Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tak langsung menjawab. Sebenarnya ia tak bisa. Ia cemburu, tapi harus puas hanya dengan menahannya melalui giginya yang bergemeletuk kuat. Kenyataan bahwa ia tak berhak marah karena Baekhyun bukanlah siapa-siapanya, kecuali seorang tetangga yang diam-diam ia taksir, membuat hatinya memanas. Rasanya seperti ada tangan tak kasat mata yang meremas kuat jantungnya, lalu tanpa ragu membakarnya.

"Kenapa kau..ada disini?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan intonasi hati-hati.

"Aku?" Kris menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Tentu saja menginap. Bukankah aku sudah bilang bahwa aku adalah sepupu Baekhyun? Adalah hal yang wajar'kan jika kami, yang akan segera menikah ini, tinggal dalam satu kamar–AUUW!" Ia mengerang saat jemari lentik Baekhyun mencubit perutnya.

"Hyung, berhentilah mengatakan yang aneh-aneh! Dan bukankah aku sudah bilang untuk tak bertelanjang saat tidur?" ujar Baekhyun kesal.

"Hey, aku tak telanjang, oke? Lihat, aku memakai celana panjang."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya jemu mendengar pembelaan lemah sepupunya. Tatapannya kemudian beralih pada Chanyeol yang masih terdiam. "Jangan hiraukan dia, Hyung. Ucapannya memang tak pernah ada yang beres."

"Eh?" Chanyeol berkedip dua kali. Ditatapnya Kris dan Baekhyun bergantian, lalu bertanya, "Jadi, kalian tidak akan menikah?"

Baekhyun terkekeh ringan. "Astaga, kau memercayainya? Kami ini hanya saudara sepupu, Hyung."

"Hey, di Kanada, saudara sepupu bisa menikah!" Kris masih bersikukuh.

"Meskipun kau pria terakhir di dunia, aku tidak akan menikahimu, Hyung." cibir Baekhyun.

Dua pria yang berbeda tinggi itu tak tahu saking terlalu sibuk berdebat sampai tak memerhatikan senyuman yang tertarik di sudut bibir Chanyeol. Meski tipis, tapi pria bersurai ash grey itu memang sedang tersenyum. Hell, ia tak peduli soal perasaan Kris pada Baekhyun. Selama si mungil tak memiliki perasaan khusus pada sepupu gilanya itu, Chanyeol bisa bernapas lega.

Ia masih memiliki kesempatan.

"Omong-omong, ada perlu apa kau datang kemari, Hyung?" Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol, membuat pria tinggi itu kembali gugup.

"Um..i–itu.."

"Chanyeol-ah!" Seruan Kyungsoo dari arah lain sontak mengalihkan atensi Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Kris. Pria bersurai ebony itu setengah berlari ke arah yang bersurai ash grey. "Aku menemukan gulanya, kau tak perlu meminta dari Baekhyun."

Chanyeol mengernyit bingung. "Gula?"

"Ya, tadi aku **menyuruhmu** untuk meminta gula pada Baekhyun, karena kupikir kau **kehabisan** gula. Tapi **ternyata** itu ada di rak lain." ucap Kyungsoo penuh kode. Chanyeol paham tiga detik setelahnya.

"Ah, ya, benar. Ternyata ada di rak lain ya? Baiklah, kita kembali saja." Chanyeol ikut berakting. Ia arahkan tubuhnya menghadap Baekhyun. Secara refleks, bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman. "Maaf, sudah menganggumu pagi-pagi." Lalu pergi dari sana bersama Kyungsoo.

Sepeninggal Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo, Kris bersiul kecil. Tatapannya tak beralih dari bokong Kyungsoo yang menjauh dari pandangannya. "Siapa si mungil berbibir hati itu? Kau mengenalnya, Baek?"

Tapi tak ada jawaban.

"Baek? Aku tanya, apa kau mengenal pria mungil tadi?"

Masih belum ada jawaban.

Penasaran, Kris-pun menoleh pada sepupunya. Alisnya bertautan sempurna mendapati si surai pinkish tengah melamun. "Hey, kau kenapa?"

"Hyung?"

"Apa?"

"Apakah Chanyeol Hyung baru saja tersenyum padaku?"

Kris mengedikkan bahunya. "Entahlah, aku terlalu sibuk memerhatikan bibir pria mungil tadi. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Barusan Chanyeol Hyung tersenyum padaku'kan?"

"Kau bersikap aneh, Baek, kau tahu itu?" ledek Kris dengan alis terangkat sebelah. Tapi yang ia tangkap di paras sepupunya justru sebuah senyuman aneh yang membuatnya bergidik ngeri. "Terserah, aku mau mandi saja." Lalu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun begitu saja.

"Dia tersenyum padaku.." Baekhyun bergumam. Samar-samar pipinya bersemu, dan bibirnya membentuk senyuman yang lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. "Ini yang pertama kalinya Chanyeol Hyung tersenyum padaku~"

.

.

"Oke, perubahan rencana." ucap Kyungsoo begitu Chanyeol dan Sehun duduk di sofa dalam ruang kerja Chanyeol. "Karena Baekhyun tak punya perasaan apa-apa pada si pirang, ini adalah kesempatan bagus untuk tak bergerak terlalu cepat. Kau masih punya waktu untuk melakukan pendekatan sebelum masuk ke tahap menyatakan perasaan, Yeol."

"Kau punya ide?" tanya Sehun.

"Ya." Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dengan mimik serius. "Tapi kau harus mau bekerja sama."

Chanyeol dan Sehun saling bertukar pandang. Sepertinya ide Kyungsoo terlihat lebih rumit dibandingkan ide Sehun.

"Tentu." Chanyeol setuju. "Apa rencanamu?"

"Baiklah, pertama-tama, keluarkan lima puluh ribu won."

Chanyeol mengeluarkan uang lima puluh ribu won dari dompetnya. Tapi kemudian ia mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. "Untuk apa?"

"Aku butuh lima puluh ribu won." Kyungsoo mengambil uang itu dari tangan Chanyeol, yang kemudian dihadiahi tatapan datar dari si jangkung. Ia sedikit menyesal telah percaya pada mimik serius pria pendek itu. "Yang kedua, datanglah ke COEX Aquarium pukul empat sore. Tapi sebelumnya, belilah pakaian yang pantas untuk dikenakan. Sehun akan membantumu memilih."

"Kenapa harus ditemani Sehun? Aku bisa membeli pakaianku sendiri."

Sehun dan Kyungsoo tertawa mengejek. Koreksi—sangat mengejek.

"Kau dan selera berpakaianmu, tak bisakah kau berhenti menjadi lucu?" ledek Sehun.

"Hey, aku serius!" Chanyeol bersikukuh. Tapi sepertinya kedua sahabatnya tak terlalu peduli. Mereka justru berjalan dengan santainya menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan sebelum duduk di kursi kerja masing-masing. Sekali lagi, Chanyeol berpikir, kenapa ia tak bisa mendapatkan teman yang lebih normal?

.

.

Detik pertama, Chanyeol melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Dan detik berikutnya, ia menghembuskan napas panjang. Itu adalah yang kesepuluh kalinya ia melakukan itu. Pria tinggi itu tak bisa berhenti gugup setiap menitnya mengingat alasannya berdiri di pintu masuk COEX Aquarium saat ini adalah untuk menunggu Baekhyun. Ya, mereka akan berkencan, sesuai rencana Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol ingat detik-detik kepanikannya setelah menyadari kebodohannya yang tak menanyakan alasan Kyungsoo memintanya datang COEX Aquarium sore ini. Ia hampir saja pingsan di tempat saat pria bermata belok itu mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun menyetujui kencan ini, meski secara teknis, Baekhyun beranggapan bahwa ini hanyalah jalan-jalan biasa (Kyungsoo sengaja tak menyebutkan itu adalah sebuah kencan). Tapi berita baiknya, mereka benar-benar akan berkencan. Heh.

"Tenanglah, Park Chanyeol. Anggap saja ini acara jalan-jalan biasa. Ya, hanya jalan-jalan." Chanyeol memberikan sugesti pada dirinya sendiri untuk tak gugup.

Sedikitnya itu berhasil.

"Chanyeol Hyung!"

Untuk dua detik.

Karena terbukti setelah suara Baekhyun menyerukan namanya dari kejauhan, jantung Chanyeol langsung melakukan lomba pacuan kuda. Dan itu belum termasuk efek dari penampilan Baekhyun yang menggemaskan dengan kemeja yang senada dengan surainya, celana hitam pendek selutut, dan sneakers putih.

Chanyeol yang malang. Ia lupa cara bernapas.

"Hyung, maaf, apa aku terlambat?" tanya Baekhyun seraya mengatur napasnya yang tersenggal. "Aku tadi pulang dulu untuk ganti baju, jadi aku–" Tapi kemudian ucapannya terhenti saat Chanyeol memberikan sekaleng jus strawberry.

"Minumlah dulu." Chanyeol berdehem sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari netra puppy si mungil, sebisa mungkin tak terlihat gugup di hadapannya. "Dan tidak, kau datang tepat waktu kok."

"Sungguh?" Pupil Baekhyun berbinar senang. Ia menghela napas lega sebelum akhirnya mengambil kaleng jus strawberry itu. "Terima kasih, Hyung~" Dan tersenyum manis setelahnya. Ia tak tahu hal yang barusan dilakukannya hampir saja menghentikan detakan jantung si jangkung. Tapi—tentu saja, si mungil terlalu tidak peka untuk menyadari hal tersebut.

Well, tampaknya ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang bagi jantung Chanyeol.

.

.

Baekhyun tak bisa berhenti berseru gembira layaknya bocah umur lima tahun saat matanya dimanjakan pemandangan bawah laut COEX Aquarium. Ia pergi dari satu sudut ke sudut lainnya, kemudian memanggil Chanyeol yang berjalan di belakangnya untuk melihat apa yang ia lihat. Ketimbang memberikan komentar, Chanyeol justru lebih sering tersenyum menyaksikan antusiasme Baekhyun, terutama ketika pria mungil itu melambaikan tangannya pada ikan-ikan yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Hyung, bukankah ikan itu cantik?" seru Baekhyun seraya menunjuk ikan Juvenile Emperor Angel. Warna biru tua dengan corak putih dan biru di sekujur tubuhnya benar-benar menarik perhatian. Baekhyun sampai terkesima dibuatnya.

"Ya." Chanyeol membenarkan. "Cantik sekali.."

Pujian itu sebenarnya bukan untuk ikan yang ditunjuk Baekhyun, melainkan untuk pria mungil itu. Bias biru aquarium yang memantul di paras manis Baekhyun, membuatnya terlihat seperti sedang menyelam di bawah laut. Persis seperti Putri duyung dalam dongeng karya Hans Christian Andersen. Cantik sekali. Chanyeol sampai tak bisa mengalihkan matanya dari pria bersurai pinkish itu.

"Hyung, Hyung, coba lihat ini!" Baekhyun menunjuk seekor ikan berbentuk kotak dengan warna kuning menyala dan polkadot hitam menghiasi hampir seluruh tubuhnya. "Bukankah ikan itu mirip Sehun Hyung?"

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah yang dimaksud Baekhyun. Ia menemukan seekor ikan Yellow Box disana. Well, ikan itu memang mirip Sehun, terutama ekspresi datarnya. Bisa ia bayangkan betapa lucunya jika Sehun difoto tepat di samping ikan itu, pasti tidak ada bedanya.

"Sehun pasti akan seperti menemukan kembaran keduanya jika melihat ikan itu." Tanpa sadar, imajinasi konyol itu sukses mengeluarkan kekehan Chanyeol dari celah bibir tebalnya.

Dan Baekhyun terpaku. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat Chanyeol terkekeh di hadapannya, dan itu terlihat begitu tampan. Sebut Baekhyun pembohong jika ia mengatakan bahwa jantungnya tak bertalu-talu melihat ekspresi langka Chanyeol barusan.

"Kupikir ini hari keberuntunganku."

"Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol yang masih sibuk memerhatikan ikan-ikan dalam aquarium.

"Karena hari ini aku bisa melihatmu tersenyum juga tertawa." Baekhyun tersenyum manis kala Chanyeol memusatkan atensinya padanya. "Menurutku, kau lebih tampan jika lebih banyak tersenyum, Hyung~"

Chanyeol merasa oksigen tak bekerja sesuai dengan fungsinya lagi. Nyatanya, paru-parunya mendadak sesak, meskipun gas kehidupan itu ada di sekitarnya. Atau mungkin itu kesalahan sistem sarafnya sendiri, karena sebenarnya ia bisa bernapas dengan normal jika saja ia lebih cepat memilih objek lain untuk dipandang. Tapi sayangnya, ia tak bisa. Seolah tubuhnya baru saja dibekukan, bahkan untuk menggerakkan bola matanya terasa begitu sulit.

"WOAH~" Baekhyun kembali berseru saat sekumpulan lumba-lumba melewati lorong aquarium di atas kepalanya. Mereka berenang di satu sudut secara bergerombol, tampak asyik bermain satu sama lain. "Hyung, ayo kita foto bersama di depan lumba-lumba itu!"

"Eh?"

Belum sempat Chanyeol menenangkan degupan jantungnya karena kejadian barusan, Baekhyun malah memperparahnya dengan menarik tangannya ke tempat lumba-lumba itu berenang. Ingin sekali Chanyeol melakukan sesuatu, mencari alasan atau semacamnya untuk menghindar, tapi lidahnya—tanpa alasan yang jelas—terasa amat kelu. Alhasil, ia pasrah saja ketika si mungil berlari ke sampingnya setelah sebelumnya meminta seorang petugas aquarium untuk mengambil foto mereka.

"Bisa kalian lebih dekat lagi?" Si petugas aquarium memberi acuan. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun langsung menurutinya. Pria mungil itu bahkan memeluk lengan si jangkung, yang mana mengharuskan yang bersangkutan untuk menahan napasnya—lagi. Astaga, Chanyeol terlihat kaku disana. Beberapa orang yang melewati mereka menyadari hal tersebut, termasuk si petugas aquarium yang akan mengambil foto mereka (ia benar-benar berusaha mengulum senyumannya agar tak terlalu lebar), tapi tidak dengan si surai pinkish. "Oke, bagus. Aku akan mengambil foto kalian. Senyum~"

JPRET! JPRET!

"Selesai." Si petugas aquarium memberikan ponsel Baekhyun kembali, mengatakan 'sama-sama' ketika si mungil berterima kasih, lalu meninggalkan mereka disana.

Baekhyun terlalu sibuk mengecek foto yang baru saja diambil, sementara Chanyeol hanya memandangnya dalam diam. Ia berada di antara masih belum bisa menenangkan detakan jantungnya dan malu karena lengannya baru saja dipeluk sang pujaan hati. Pikirnya, mimpi apa ia semalam sampai bisa seberuntung ini? Ia bersumpah akan mentraktir Kyungsoo makan sepuasnya besok.

Tapi sepertinya si jangkung salah menduga jika keberuntungannya telah berakhir. Itu terjadi ketika Baekhyun hendak memperlihatkan foto mereka pada Chanyeol, namun di saat bersamaan, pria tinggi itu tak sengaja ditabrak dua bocah yang berlarian di lorong aquarium sehingga tubuh menjulangnya agak oleng ke depan, dan–

CUP~

Bibirnya tak sengaja mengenai kening Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melotot. Baekhyun mematung.

Untuk lima detik, keduanya sama-sama dalam mode terkejut. Entah kenapa, suara di sekitar mereka seperti menghilang, saking kencangnya debaran jantung masing-masing memenuhi gendang telinga mereka. Tapi momen manis itu segera berakhir ketika suara seorang bocah mengembalikan mereka dari keterkejutan itu.

"Lihat, Eomma, dua Hyung itu sedang bermesraan~"

Chanyeol berkedip dua kali. Sadar akan posisi tangannya yang memegang bahu Baekhyun, dan bibir menempel di kening si mungil, cepat-cepat ia jauhkan tubuhnya.

"M–M–MAAF!" serunya refleks dengan kedua tangan terangkat di atas kepalanya. "A–aku tadi–anu..itu..tidak–aku..aish! Bicaralah yang benar, Park Chanyeol!" umpatnya pelan pada dirinya sendiri. Ia benar-benar salah tingkah, dan rona di permukaan wajahnya sangat tidak membantu. Hopeless sekali.

"Hahaha~" Tapi tanpa diduga, Baekhyun malah tertawa melihat kegugupan Chanyeol yang mencapai tingkat maksimal. Pria mungil itu bahkan sampai menitikkan airmatanya. "Tidak apa, Hyung. Aku tahu kau tidak sengaja tadi."

"Eh?"

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan." Baekhyun tersenyum sampai kedua matanya melengkung bak bulan sabit. Ia ulurkan tangannya pada pria jangkung di hadapannya. "Bagaimana kalau kita kesana saja? Kudengar mereka memiliki ikan duyung." ajaknya.

Chanyeol tak bisa.

Sungguh, apapun yang dilakukan Baekhyun selalu berhasil membuat sesuatu di balik rongga dadanya berdetak kencang, melelehkan pijakan kedua kakinya, bahkan nyaris meluluhlantakkannya otaknya. Tapi Chanyeol tetap tak bisa menolak. Sekalipun ia akan terlihat memalukan nantinya, sekalipun ia akan kesulitan mengais udara. Ia akan selalu menyukai sensasi menggelitik di perutnya.

Dan itu karena si mungil Byun.

"Ayo, Hyung~"

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. "Ayo." Lalu menyambut uluran tangan Baekhyun, mengaitkan jemari mereka satu sama lain.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pulang ke apartemen mereka pada pukul tujuh malam. Mereka tak bisa berlama-lama di COEX Aquarium, karena Baekhyun mengatakan ia memiliki deadline tugas yang harus dikumpulkan besok. Meski sedikit kecewa, tapi Chanyeol bisa mengerti. Jadi, setelah puas melihat-lihat berbagai macam makhluk laut, Chanyeol langsung mengendarai mobilnya kembali ke apartemen mereka. Kini keduanya berada di depan kamar apartemen Baekhyun.

"Sekali lagi, maaf, Hyung. Gara-gara aku, kita harus pulang lebih cepat."

"Tidak, itu tidak benar!" Chanyeol menampik keras ucapan Baekhyun. "Aku justru berterima kasih kau mau meluangkan waktumu untuk jalan-jalan denganku."

Baekhyun tersenyum bocah. "Tadi itu benar-benar menyenangkan. Mungkin lain kali kita bisa jalan-jalan ke tempat lain?"

Eh? Apa maksudnya? Apa ini seperti ajakan kencan kedua?—batin Chanyeol mulai heboh.

"Kau mau jalan-jalan denganku lagi?"

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat. "Tentu saja, jika waktunya pas—tentunya."

DEMI DEWI FORTUNA YANG AYU, TERIMA KASIH BANYAK TELAH BERADA DI PIHAKKU SEHARIAN INI!—Chanyeol menangis bahagia dalam hati.

"T–tentu." ucap si jangkung, tangan kanannya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Senyumannya yang nyaris mencapai telinga itu ia kulum. "Lain kali, kita pergi ke tempat yang kau inginkan."

"Sungguh?! Aku boleh memilih tempatnya?!"

Ah, kenapa Baekhyun harus memperlihatkan puppy-eyes-nya di saat hati Chanyeol sedang berbunga-bunga? Tak bisakah jantungnya beristirahat untuk sesaat saja?

"Y–ya, boleh.." jawab Chanyeol tanpa benar-benar melihat puppy-eyes si mungil. Ia telan ludahnya susah payah, lalu berkata, "Kalau begitu, selamat malam."

"Selamat malam juga, Hyung~"

Dan begitu pintu kamar masing-masing mereka tutup, kedua pria yang berbeda tinggi badan itu tak kuasa menahan senyuman mereka lebih lama lagi. Yang paling lebar senyumannya tentu saja Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu bahkan langsung memutar lagu-lagu cinta dari ponselnya, lalu menari-nari tak jelas di kamar tidurnya. Tiba-tiba saja satu pemikiran untuk memasukkan adegan kencan tadi ke dalam manga barunya, muncul dalam benaknya.

 **###**

Lisa menatap aneh Baekhyun yang baru saja masuk kelas pagi ini. Pria mungil itu tampak mengulum senyumannya. Well, memang adalah hal biasa melihat sahabatnya itu tersenyum pagi-pagi, tapi kali ini terlihat lebih aneh. Maksudnya, di samping senyuman menggelikan itu, ia terkekeh tanpa alasan. Padahal seingat Lisa, hari ini makanan penutup di kantin bukan puding strawberry kesukaan Baekhyun, dan Prof. Kang si dosen killer akan datang sepuluh menit lagi. Pikirnya, pasti ada yang tak beres dengan otak pria bermarga Byun itu.

"Seseorang tampak bahagia." celetuk wanita berdarah asli Thailand itu, tapi hanya ditanggapi dengan senyuman misterius oleh Baekhyun. Ia semakin penasaran jadinya. "Yak, apa ada hal menarik terjadi?"

"Begitulah~"

Dan itu dia. Lisa tahu pasti ini sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan ide brilian Baekhyun mengenai mode, atau seseorang yang sedang dekat dengan si mungil.

"Apa kau baru saja berkencan dengan seseorang?" tebak Lisa, mencoba sedikit peruntungan untuk sesuatu yang lebih menarik daripada sekedar dunia mode. Tapi tanggapan yang didapatnya justru kerutan di dahi Baekhyun.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'berkencan'?"

"Oh, ayolah, Byun Baek! Itu adalah hal yang jelas. Apa kau bahkan sadar kau tak berhenti mengulum senyumanmu sejak masuk kelas? Kau tak bisa membodohi mata ini, oke?" ujar Lisa seraya menunjuk kedua matanya yang—menurut Baekhyun—hampir menyamai besarnya mata Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak berkencan dengan siapapun!" Baekhyun membantah. "Aku hanya jalan-jalan dengan Chanyeol Hyung kemarin. Itu sebabnya aku senang sekali."

Lisa memutar bola matanya bosan. "Sama saja, bodoh." Tapi dengan cepat, alisnya bertautan sempurna. "Tunggu dulu, 'Chanyeol Hyung', kau bilang? Tetanggamu yang super cuek itu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk membenarkan. "Ya, kami mulai akrab akhir-akhir ini. Dan kami akan jalan-jalan lagi ke tempat lain kalau ada waktu."

"Aahh~ kencan kedua, hm?" goda si cantik bersurai ombre dirty blonde-turquoise itu. Alisnya naik-turun dengan menyebalkannya.

"Eyy, sudah kubilang kami tidak berkencan, Lis!" Baekhyun kembali membantah. Lisa mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli. Hell, menurut pusat sarafnya, itu sama saja dengan kencan. "Daripada itu, kau sudah mengerjakan tugas dari Prof. Kang?"

"Mana mungkin belum. Kau tahu seberapa killer-nya dosen itu."

"Kupikir kau keterusan membaca manga lagi." sindir Baekhyun. Tapi rupanya pembahasan komik tak menyindir perasaan Lisa sama sekali. Pupil wanita cantik itu justru berbinar-binar ketika topik ini datang.

"Omong-omong tentang manga, aku tak bisa menunggu karya baru Richard Park dirilis!"

"Richard Park si mangaka yaoi itu?"

"Ya, SM telah mengeluarkan pernyataan resmi tiga hari yang lalu. Mereka bilang manganya akan dirilis dalam waktu dekat, meski belum ditentukan tanggal pastinya. Tapi pokoknya aku harus jadi pembeli pertama! Aku tak mau sampai kehabisan seperti terakhir kali!" tekadnya dengan pandangan membara. Baekhyun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya. Ia sungguh tak habis pikir dengan hobi sahabatnya itu.

"Kau bahkan belum pernah melihat sosok mangaka ini."

"Ya, dia sangat misterius. Tapi yang kudengar, ia sangat tampan~"

Baekhyun mendengus kecil. "Dari mana kesimpulan itu ditarik di saat kau bahkan belum melihat sendiri orangnya?"

"Well, aku juga tak begitu yakin. Aku hanya mendengarnya dari temannya temanku yang katanya bekerja di SM. Ah, seandainya aku punya kenalan disana yang bisa kutanyai."

Baekhyun berpikir sesaat. Ia tiba-tiba kepikiran sesuatu. "Kau tahu? Chanyeol Hyung ternyata seorang penerjemah manga Jepang. Mungkin ia punya seorang kenalan di SM yang bisa ditanya mengenai tanggal rilis manga baru si Richard Park itu?"

"Sungguh?! Bisa kau tanyakan padanya?!"

"Aku akan coba tanya, tapi jangan terlalu berharap ya."

"Baiklah~" Lisa memeluk Baekhyun erat. "Kau memang sahabat terbaikku, Baekkie-ya~"

Baekhyun terkekeh. Namun di samping niatannya untuk menyenangkan hati Lisa, ia akhirnya memiliki alasan untuk berkunjung ke kamar apartemen Chanyeol. Semoga kali ini ia dipersilakan masuk.

 **TBC**

Beres juga chapter dua, semoga memuaskan ya. Kadang saya bingung kalo udah harus mikir adegan fluff, makanya saya tanya beberapa temen author. Dan buat yang nanya kelanjutan FF Raven dan FF Cicatrice, insya Allah akan kami apdet hari Kamis.

 **Sebelumnya, review dulu ya.**

 **SPECIAL THANKS:**

 **Untuk kalian yang sudah membaca dan memberikan review positif, maaf gak bisa ketik nama kalian satu persatu disini, tapi saya sungguh sangat berterima kasih atas kesabaran dan masukan kalian. You mean so much to me. I LOPH U, GAESS /peluk atu-atu/**


	4. Chapter 3

Sehun dan Kyungsoo tak bisa berhenti menganga melihat perubahan Chanyeol hari ini. Bukan perubahan dari segi penampilan atau apapun, tapi ini tentang mood pria jangkung itu. Bayangkan saja, setelah mentraktir mereka sushi dan pizza ukuran besar, Chanyeol tak berhenti tersenyum, bahkan tak sekali-dua kali memuji langit malam di luar sana yang sebenarnya sama saja seperti malam-malam di musim panas setiap tahunnya. Semula Kyungsoo dan Sehun pikir itu adalah efek dari selesainya pekerjaan mereka. Tapi pemikiran lain datang detik berikutnya.

Perubahan mood Chanyeol pasti dipengaruhi sesuatu yang _lebih_ dari sekedar pekerjaan.

Well, apa lagi selain seorang Byun Baekhyun? Duh.

"Kencanmu kemarin dengan Baekhyun berjalan lancar ya?" Kyungsoo menebak. Ia tak sempat bertanya pagi ini tentang kencan itu, karena terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Tapi sepertinya tebakannya belum cukup telak.

"Apa hal bagus terjadi saat kalian berkencan?" Sehun ikutan menebak. Dan kali ini—sangat telak. Pipi Chanyeol yang merona adalah bukti konkretnya.

"A–apa?" Si mangaka terlihat salah tingkah. Matanya dengan sigap menatap objek lain selain dua pasang mata di hadapannya. "T–tidak ada! Kencan kami berjalan baik, itu saja! Tak ada hal bagus apapun yang terjadi kok!" Ia berdalih—seperti biasa. Sehun dan Kyungsoo secara kompak mendengus melihat akting gagal sahabat mereka.

"Yak, tidak perlu disembunyikan segala. Apa kau bahkan sadar kau tak berhenti tersenyum semenjak tadi pagi? Sudah pasti ada hal bagus yang terjadi di antara kalian." Sehun mencondongkan tubuhnya, lalu membentangkan seringaian jahil di sudut bibirnya. "Katakan, apa kalian berciuman kemarin?"

BLUSH!

Tolong jangan tanya seberapa merah wajah Chanyeol sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **MANGAKA'S MANGA**

 **Chapter 3** **–** **Puppy Next Door**

 **Main Casts : Park Chanyeol** ** &** **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Support Casts :** **Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo, Kris Wu, Kim Jisoo (BP), Lalisa Manoban (BP)**

 **Genre : Romance,** **Humor**

 **Rate :** **T**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **Chanyeol & Kris (30 tahun)**

 **Baekhyun & Lisa (22 tahun)**

 **Sehun & Jisoo (25 tahun)**

 **Kyungsoo (27 tahun)**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik.

"YA TUHAN, KALIAN BENAR-BENAR BERCI–"

"Aish, pelankan suaramu, Do Kyungsoo!" Chanyeol langsung membekap mulut Kyungsoo yang memekik tiba-tiba. Diliriknya Sehun yang masih menyeringai di tempatnya, lalu melanjutkan ucapannya, "Dan tidak. Kami **tidak** berciuman. Jadi, berhentilah heboh sendiri."

Secara teknis, Chanyeol tidak berbohong. Berciuman itu berarti bibir dengan bibir bertemu, dan ada adegan saling kecup di dalamnya. Sementara yang kemarin itu bibir dengan kening saling menempel, jadi itu tidak termasuk ke dalam kategori berciuman'kan? Lagipula, itu bukan atas inisiatif Chanyeol sendiri. Itu murni sebuah kecelakaan.

"Benarkah? Kau yakin?" Sehun masih menggoda Chanyeol.

"Berhenti menanyakan hal yang sama dua kali, Oh Sehun."

"Jadi, itu benar?" Sehun belum menyerah.

"Aish! Sudah kubilang itu tidak benar!"

Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik.

"Kau benar-benar yakin?"

Chanyeol menatap datar Sehun. "Kau tahu di ruangan ini adalah tongkat baseball, dan aku tak'kan ragu untuk menggunakannya."

Sehun mengedikkan bahunya, lalu mengambil sepotong pizza di meja.

"Hey, sudahlah." Kyungsoo menengahi. "Kau ambil saja sisi terangnya, Yeol. Setidaknya kau ada kemajuan dalam melakukan pendekatan, bukan?"

Well, itu memang benar, dan Chanyeol tak bisa lebih berterima kasih lagi pada Kyungsoo untuk yang satu ini.

"Omong-omong, besok pertandingannya dimulai pukul delapan. Jangan sampai telat." ucap Sehun pada Kyungsoo. Pria bermata belok itu mengangguk paham.

"Pertandingan apa?" tanya Chanyeol agak penasaran.

"Hanya pertandingan tenis di kompleks rumahku. Itu acara rutin setiap bulan. Kyungsoo biasa menjadi partner-ku."

"Wow, aku tidak tahu kalian hobi bermain tenis." Chanyeol cukup terkejut mendengar penuturan Sehun. Namun kejujurannya itu malah direspon dengan Kyungsoo yang geleng-geleng tak percaya.

"Astaga, aku bahkan tak tahu apa yang lebih mengejutkan. Fakta bahwa kau baru tahu hobi kami atau kau tahu merk shampo yang dipakai Baekhyun."

Dan sindiran Kyungsoo membuat Sehun tertawa puas. Sementara si jangkung bermarga Park melayangkan kembali tatapan datar pada kedua sahabatnya. Sial—batinnya. Ia secara tidak langsung dikatai penguntit.

"Omong-omong tentang besok, pertandingan ini bukan hanya tentang tenis." ucap Sehun, ekor matanya melirik Kyungsoo di jeda kalimatnya. "Tapi tentang seorang pria yang mengantarkan bayi, dan pria lainnya yang mengancam akan memakan bayi itu."

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti. "Maksudmu?"

"Do Kyungsoo." Seringaian Sehun muncul ke permukaan, tertuju langsung pada Kyungsoo yang diam-diam menyimak. "Dia ternyata seorang sadis di lapangan tenis."

"Hey, itu tidak benar! Aku hanya.." Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak. "Sedikit bersemangat. Itu saja."

"Ya, katakan itu pada pria yang mengatakan 'Aku akan membakar hangus rumahmu, dan memakan anak-anakmu, Pak Tua!'." Tawa nista Sehun menggema di ruangan setelah menirukan perkataan Kyungsoo setiap kali mereka bermain tenis. Chanyeol juga pada akhirnya ikut tertawa, meski tidak seheboh yang paling muda.

"Aish, sudah kubilang itu adalah kebiasaan! Aku bisa apa, coba?!" Kyungsoo berusaha membela diri, tapi malah terdengar menggelikan di telinga Sehun. Alhasil, tawa pria albino itu semakin kencang. Kyungsoo sudah sedikit ini untuk meledak, tapi ponselnya yang berdering lebih dulu mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Aku akan kembali setelah mengangkat ini." ancamnya sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

"Oh, astaga, ahahaha!" Sehun mengusap sudut matanya yang mengeluarkan airmata. "Kau tahu, Yeol? Kyungsoo adalah partner terbaik sepanjang masa, ahahaha!"

Chanyeol tersenyum jahil. "Kenapa kau tidak pacaran dengannya saja sekalian?" godanya.

"Oh, tentu, akan kupikirkan."

Chanyeol sontak dibuat melotot. "Kau serius?"

"Uh-huh." Sehun menyeringai. "Kalau kau menyatakan perasaanmu pada Baekhyun duluan~"

"Sialan." Chanyeol mengumpat. Ia seharusnya tahu Sehun tak'kan memberikan tontonan menarik secara cuma-cuma.

"Oh ya, aku baru ingat." Sehun tiba-tiba berdiri dari duduknya. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas-nya, lalu memberikannya pada Chanyeol. "Besok kau libur'kan?"

"Apa ini?" tanya Chanyeol sambil membaca sekilas selebaran yang diberikan Sehun.

"Ada toko es krim yang baru dibuka dekat taman kota. Ajaklah Baekhyun kesana. Kudengar ia suka es krim."

Bola mata Chanyeol sontak membeliak karena perkataan Sehun barusan. Rona kemerahan samar-samar merambat ke pipinya. "M–mengajak Baekhyun? Maksudmu, aku yang mengajaknya? Begitu?"

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Sungguh, ia gagal paham pada otak Chanyeol yang selalu mogok setiap kali mereka membahas Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja kau, bodoh. Siapa lagi?"

"T–tapi, bagaimana caranya?"

Sehun menghela napas lelah. Ia bersumpah, jika ada yang membuatnya merasa sangat gemas, itu adalah tingkah Chanyeol. Tidak dalam artian manis atau semacamnya, karena Chanyeol sudah berumur tiga puluh tahun, dan tingkahnya lebih mirip remaja labil yang baru merasakan cinta pertama.

"Besok adalah hari membuang sampah'kan?" Sehun memastikan. Chanyeol mengiyakan dengan anggukan kepala. "Kau diam saja di depan pintu sampai Baekhyun keluar untuk membuang sampah, basa-basi sedikit, lalu ajaklah ia makan es krim. Sederhana, bukan?"

"Um..kau yakin ini akan berhasil?"

"Aish!" Sehun mulai kesal. "Kau itu hanya akan mengajaknya makan es krim, bukan menikah, Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol terdiam setelahnya. Well, itu memang benar. Rencana Sehun juga terdengar mudah, jadi kenapa ia masih ragu?

"Dan kali ini, pastikan kau menggenggam tangannya."

"Menggenggam–" Rahang Chanyeol langsung dibuat jatuh. Kedua bola matanya kembali membeliak. "Apa kau sudah gila?! Aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu! Bagaimana kalau Baekhyun–"

"TATATA!" Sehun cepat-cepat menghentikan aksi protes sahabatnya. "Lakukan saja, oke?"

Sebenarnya Chanyeol bisa saja menolak ide Sehun, mengatai sahabatnya sinting, dan lain-lain. Tapi tak tahu kenapa, pita suaranya tak menyuarakan apapun. Ia hanya bergeming disana, memikirkan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi besok jika seandainya tangannya—sekali lagi—menggenggam tangan kecil Baekhyun. Apakah akan terasa hangat seperti kencan mereka kemarin? Mungkinkah sensasinya berbeda jika Chanyeol yang menggenggam duluan tangan Baekhyun?

Chanyeol sangat ingin tahu.

 **###**

Sesuai rencana Sehun kemarin, Chanyeol akan mengajak Baekhyun makan es krim hari ini. Si jangkung Park sudah bersiap di depan pintu kamar apartemennya dengan sekantung plastik sampah di tangan (sebagai alibi), menunggu Baekhyun untuk keluar. Omong-omong, ini sudah berlangsung lima belas menit semenjak pria bersurai ash grey itu berdiri disana, dan sampai detik ini pula, ia belum bisa menormalkan laju detakan jantungnya.

Chanyeol sudah mencoba menghembuskan napasnya, bahkan memberi sugesti bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, tapi ia masih gugup. Entah kenapa, ia tak bisa berhenti memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk dari rencana Sehun. Padahal jika dipikir-pikir kembali, sepertinya rencana ini akan berjalan lancar-lancar saja. Well, jika Chanyeol bisa mengeluarkan kalimatnya dengan benar—tentu saja.

"Astaga, kenapa dia lama sekali?" gerutu Chanyeol. "Makin lama menunggu, rasanya jantungku seperti mau copot."

"Copot kenapa, Hyung?"

BRAK!

Jika kalian penasaran, suara itu berasal dari Chanyeol. Punggung pria tinggi itu menabrak pintu kamarnya sendiri saking kagetnya mendengar suara Baekhyun di sisi kirinya.

"Omo! Kau baik-baik saja, Hyung?" seru Baekhyun seraya menghampiri Chanyeol yang mengerang kesakitan. Ia juga sama kagetnya, apalagi suara yang dihasilkan tadi cukup keras.

"A–aku baik-baik saja!" Chanyeol dengan cepat bangkit kembali, meski dalam hati masih mengumpat rasa sakit di punggungnya. "K–kau mau buang sampah?" Ia mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Ah, iya. Kau juga, Hyung?" Baekhyun balik bertanya, yang kemudian dijawab dengan anggukan kepala. "Kalau begitu, kita sama-sama saja ke tempat pembuangan sampahnya."

Merekapun akhirnya berjalan beriringan menuju tempat pembuangan sampah di luar gedung apartemen. Chanyeol tak mengucapkan apapun setelahnya, pun dengan Baekhyun. Tapi tidak dalam waktu lama. Begitu pintu lift terbuka di lobi, dan Chanyeol telah menghembuskan napas panjang, pria jangkung itu segera melancarkan siasatnya.

"Kau sibuk hari ini?"

"Um..tidak juga. Aku sudah selesai beres-beres, membuang sampah adalah yang terakhir. Memangnya kenapa, Hyung?"

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya sebentar. Bahasa tubuhnya kembali menunjukkan kegugupan. "Uh..i–itu..kau mau makan es krim?"

Baekhyun refleks menghentikan langkahnya. Ditatapnya Chanyeol dengan mata bak puppy yang menggemaskan itu. "Es krim?"

"Um..aku hanya berpikir..cuaca hari ini panas sekali, dan kudengar ada toko es krim yang baru buka di dekat taman kota, jadi–"

"AYO!"

"Eh?" Chanyeol berkedip terkejut mendengar pekikan Baekhyun.

"Es krim sepertinya enak di cuaca seperti ini! Ayo kita pergi setelah membuang sampah, Hyung!"

Bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol malah melongo di tempatnya. Sungguh, ia tak menyangka Baekhyun akan mengiyakan ajakannya secepat ini. Dan bagian yang paling mengejutkannya adalah si mungil terlihat lebih bersemangat daripada dirinya. Chanyeol bahkan seolah bisa melihat ekor dan telinga anak anjing imajiner pada Baekhyun, menatapnya dengan puppy-eyes yang berbinar-binar. Sial. Pria mungil itu terlihat menggemaskan! Mati-matian Chanyeol menahan dirinya untuk tetap terlihat cool.

"Oke." Chanyeol berdehem, sebisa mungkin mengatur air mukanya agar biasa saja. "Kita pergi setelah membuang sampah."

Detik berikutnya, Baekhyun meloncat kegirangan.

.

.

Toko es krim baru di dekat taman kota tampak didatangi cukup banyak orang hari ini. Selain memberikan harga promo (sebagai tanda dibukanya toko), berbagai macam menu es krim yang disediakan juga sangat menggiurkan. Apalagi desain manis bertemakan pastel dan beberapa fasilitas di dalamnya menjadi nilai jual yang tinggi, membuat para pengunjung tak ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sana. Sungguh tempat yang cocok untuk didatangi di musim panas seperti ini.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sendiri memilih kursi di lantai dua. Bukan Chanyeol yang memilih—tentu saja. Itu ide si mungil Byun yang ingin makan es krim sambil melihat pemandangan taman kota dari lantai dua. Begitu selesai memesan es krim yang mereka inginkan, keduanya terlibat dalam situasi canggung. Well, sebenarnya hanya Chanyeol yang merasa begitu, karena Baekhyun malah terlihat biasa saja, cenderung bersemangat malah.

"Kau pernah kemari sebelumnya, Hyung? Tempat ini ramai sekali." ujar Baekhyun seraya melihat sekelilingnya.

"Tidak, ini kali pertama."

"Begitu." Baekhyun memakukan atensinya pada Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum bocah disana. "Tapi sepertinya es krim disini enak-enak. Terima kasih sudah mengajakku kemari ya, Hyung~"

Jika Chanyeol diumpamakan sebagai es krim, bisa dipastikan ia sudah meleleh sekarang. Tapi untungnya, pelayan toko datang di saat yang tepat. Ia membawakan es krim pesanan mereka sehingga atensi Baekhyun kembali teralihkan.

"Woah~ kelihatannya enak!" seru Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu tak membuang banyak waktu, dan segera menyendokkan strawberry fronana ice cream pesanannya ke dalam mulut. "Mmm~ enaknya!"

Chanyeol tak bisa menahan senyumannya kali ini. Seolah memiliki tombol otomatis, itu mengembang begitu saja. Pria mungil di hadapannya tentu saja tak menyadari hal tersebut, karena terlalu asyik dengan salah satu makanan kesukaannya. Tapi tak apa. Daripada menikmati black forest ice cream miliknya, Chanyeol lebih tertarik menatap senyuman Baekhyun yang manis. Pikirnya, momen seperti ini sangatlah langka, jadi ia tak bisa melewatkannya barang sedetik.

"Oh?" Chanyeol tersentak saat memerhatikan Baekhyun. "Baek, um..itu..ada es krim di pipi kirimu."

"Eh?" Baekhyun meraba pipi kirinya. "Disini?"

"Bukan, sedikit ke atas." Tapi Baekhyun tak mengenainya sama sekali. Merasa gemas, Chanyeol-pun mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. "Bukan disitu," Lalu mengusap es krim di pipi Baekhyun tanpa berpikir dua kali. "Tapi disi–"

Ucapan Chanyeol sontak terhenti kala netranya bertabrakkan dengan netra Baekhyun dalam jarak yang cukup dekat. Detakan jantung keduanya tiba-tiba memelan, sama-sama terpaku saking terlalu terkejut dengan aksi yang bermarga Park. Lalu, pelakunya sendiri? Sepertinya ia baru sadar akan hal yang dilakukannya.

"M–maaf!" serunya seraya duduk kembali di kursinya. Pipinya memanas sampai ke telinga, dan satu-satunya yang dapat ditatapnya hanyalah lantai toko. Dalam hati, ia rutuk habis-habisan kebodohannya barusan.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Hyung." Baekhyun terkekeh kikuk. "Tapi es krim-nya sudah hilang'kan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk cepat menjawabnya. Terburu-buru, ia makan es krim-nya sendiri agar tak perlu menatap obsidian Baekhyun. Tak dipedulikannya rasa dingin yang memenuhi mulutnya. Siapa tahu itu akan membantu suhu wajahnya kembali normal.

"Oh ya, Hyung, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu." Baekhyun mengeluarkan topik baru.

"S–soal apa?"

"Bukankah kau bekerja sebagai penerjemah manga Jepang? Apa kau tahu kapan manga terbaru Richard Park dirilis?"

"Uhuk! Uhukk!" Dan Chanyeol tersedak. Hebat.

"Omo, kau baik-baik saja, Hyung?" Baekhyun dengan sigap memberikan botol minum yang dibawanya pada Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu langsung meminum seperempat isinya. "Sudah baikan?"

"Y–ya, terima kasih." Chanyeol memberikan kembali botol minum Baekhyun. "Maaf, kau tanya apa tadi?"

"Manga terbaru Richard Park, Lisa—sahabatku—ingin tahu jadwal rilisnya, karena katanya manga karya Richard Park selalu cepat habis terjual."

Sial—Chanyeol mengumpat lamat-lamat. Di antara banyaknya topik pembicaraan, kenapa harus **ini** yang dibahas?

"Um..itu.." Chanyeol berpikir cepat. "Aku tidak bekerja di SM. Maaf." ucapnya berbohong. Tapi dilihat dari raut muka Baekhyun, sepertinya pria mungil itu memercayainya.

"Ah, begitukah? Sayang sekali." Baekhyun mengangguk paham. "Padahal kupikir kau tahu, makanya kutanyakan padamu."

Chanyeol terdiam. Ia jadi merasa tidak enak telah berbohong pada pria mungil di hadapannya ini. Tapi di saat bersamaan, ia juga tak bisa mengatakan bahwa sesungguhnya ia _lah_ si Richard Park itu. Well, memang bukan hal yang sulit untuk mengakui hal tersebut, tapi Chanyeol hanya belum siap melakukannya, apalagi manga terbarunya adalah tentang dirinya dan pria mungil itu.

"Tapi aku bisa menanyakannya untukmu." Chanyeol tiba-tiba memberikan penawaran lain. Ia sudah memikirkannya matang-matang tadi, dan sepertinya cara ini adalah yang paling aman untuk membantu Baekhyun. "Aku punya kenalan yang bekerja di SM, aku akan menanyakannya kalau kau mau."

"Sungguh?" Chanyeol mengangguk pasti. Senyuman Baekhyun-pun merekah sempurna. "Woah, terima kasih banyak, Hyung! Kalau begitu, tolong tanyakan ya~"

"Tentu." Diam-diam, Chanyeol menghembuskan napas lega. Setidaknya ia bisa menebus kebohongannya dengan cara ini.

"Sejujurnya, aku agak penasaran dengan sosok Richard Park, karena Lisa sangat menyukainya." ujar Baekhyun. "Sepertinya mangaka ini terkenal sekali ya? Meskipun aku belum pernah membaca karyanya, tapi kalau itu sampai selalu cepat habis terjual, bukankah itu artinya semua karyanya hebat?"

"Ah, kupikir biasa saja." Chanyeol menggaruk pipinya kikuk. Dipuji secara tidak langsung begitu, entah kenapa membuat si jangkung merasa senang sekaligus malu sendiri. Apalagi yang memujinya adalah pria yang ia taksir.

"Kalau begitu, boleh aku minta nomor ponselmu, Hyung?"

"Eh?"

"Masalahnya adalah Lisa orangnya tidak sabaran. Kemarin saja ia terus menerus menghubungiku, menyuruhku cepat-cepat menanyakan ini padamu. Aku hanya berpikir, kau bisa langsung menghubungiku begitu mendapatkan informasi dari kenalanmu itu, Hyung. Tidak apa'kan?"

LEBIH DARI TIDAK APA. BAHKAN JIKA TIDAK DIMINTA SEKALIPUN, AKU AKAN DENGAN SENANG HATI MEMBERIMU NOMOR PONSELKU, BAEKHYUNNIE!

Begitulah kata hati Chanyeol yang terdalam bersorak kegirangan. Seandainya saja hanya ada ia seorang diri disana, ia sudah pasti menyerukannya keras-keras seperti orang gila. Beruntung itu hanya perandaian. Walaubagaimanapun, ia harus menjaga image cool-nya.

"Tentu." Chanyeol meraih ponselnya, lalu memberikannya pada Baekhyun. "Tulis nomormu, nanti akan kuhubungi."

Merekapun bertukar nomor ponsel. Chanyeol tak bisa lebih bahagia lagi dari ini. Di antara semua hal yang diam-diam ia cari tahu mengenai Baekhyun, hanya nomor ponselnya yang tidak ia ketahui. Tapi saat ini—detik ini, ia mendapatkannya secara cuma-cuma. Astaga, mimpi apa ia semalam? Dan omong-omong, pria jangkung itu menyimpan nomor si mungil dengan nama 'Puppy Next Door'. Mulai sekarang pula, ia akan memasang kata sandi di ponselnya agar Sehun dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa membajaknya. Hell, ia menolak untuk digoda habis-habisan oleh dua makhluk itu.

"Woah~ coba lihat itu, Hyung!" seru Baekhyun, membangunkan Chanyeol dari lamunannya. Pria mungil itu menunjuk area sewa sepeda di taman kota.

"Sepeda?"

Bersamaan dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol, Baekhyun menatap pria bermarga Park itu dengan puppy-eyes andalannya. "Ayo kita naik itu!"

"Apa?" Chanyeol mengerjap kaget.

"Ayolah~"

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya susah payah. Sial. Hatinya melemah.

Ia. Luluh. Di. Tempat.

"B–baiklah.."

.

.

 **Dan Chanyeol menyesal setelahnya.**

Pria tinggi itu memaki mentah-mentah otaknya yang tak memikirkan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi saat ia mengiyakan permintaan Baekhyun tadi. Well, pertama-tama, sebagai yang paling tua, tentu saja Chanyeol yang harus mengambil peran untuk mengayuh sepedanya. Tapi masalahnya terletak pada hal kedua, yakni Baekhyun yang duduk di jok belakang, dengan kedua tangan memegang erat pinggang si jangkung. Alhasil, pria bersurai ash grey itu harus menerima kenyataan bahwa jantungnya berpacu terlalu cepat karena hal ini.

Astaga, hancur sudah image-nya jika Baekhyun sampai melihat pipinya yang kini tengah merona.

"Woohoo! Ini benar-benar menyenangkan! Kayuh lebih cepat lagi, Hyung!" Baekhyun bersorak gembira seperti bocah SD.

Hell, Chanyeol bisa apa kalau Baekhyun sudah sesenang ini? Otaknya bahkan sudah terlalu blank untuk berpikir jernih, apalagi pegangan si mungil pada pinggangnya telah berubah menjadi pelukan. Ini buruk. Chanyeol merasa kepalanya pening. Ia bahkan tak sadar bahwa kakinya tengah mengayuh pedal sepeda dengan cepat di jalanan menurun.

"T–tunggu, Hyung! Ini terlalu cepat!"

Tersentak dengan pekikan Baekhyun, Chanyeol cepat-cepat mengerem sepedanya. Tapi karena momen yang terlambat, ditambah jalan yang menurun, itu tak membantu usahanya sama sekali. Sehingga pada akhirnya–

BRUK!

Mereka terjatuh dari sepeda.

"Akh.." Chanyeol mengerang seraya mengusap lengannya yang berdenyut nyeri. Sepertinya itu agak lecet. Tapi daripada memikirkan lengannya, ia lebih kepikiran pada pria mungil di sampingnya yang juga ikut mengerang kesakitan. "B–Baek, kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau terluka?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Sakit.." Baekhyun memegang lututnya yang berdarah. Chanyeol seketika panik.

"A–astaga, bertahanlah, Baek! Aku akan segera memanggil ambulans!"

"Ambu–Hyung!" Baekhyun melotot. Dengan cepat, ia hentikan aksi Chanyeol yang berlebihan itu. "Aku baik-baik saja, Hyung. Ini hanya lecet."

Well, itu memang benar. Itu hanya lecet. Chanyeol saja yang berlebihan menanggapinya.

"Tapi kau kesakitan, Baek. Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol semakin khawatir. Tapi bukannya menjawab pertanyaan itu, Baekhyun malah terkekeh geli melihatnya. Yang ditertawai tentu saja mengerutkan dahinya kebingungan. "Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Hahaha~ astaga, Hyung! Kau harus lihat raut mukamu sekarang ini, benar-benar terlihat lucu! Hahaha~"

Oke, Chanyeol gagal paham. Memangnya ada apa dengan raut mukanya? Apa keputusannya untuk memanggil ambulans itu salah? Bukankah tadi Baekhyun sendiri yang bilang lututnya sakit?

"Sudahlah, Hyung, aku baik-baik saja." Baekhyun berusaha berdiri, meski sedikit meringis setelahnya. Ia tersenyum lebar pada Chanyeol yang masih menekuk alisnya. "Lihat? Aku masih bisa berdiri, jadi tak perlu memanggil ambulans, oke?"

"Kau yakin?" Chanyeol masih ragu, tapi Baekhyun mengangguk pasti. Pria tinggi itu berpikir sesaat. Walaubagaimanapun, ia tak bisa membiarkan luka Baekhyun begitu saja. Setidaknya ia harus mengobatinya terlebih dahulu. Diedarkannya pandangannya untuk mencari apotek atau minimarket, dan ia menemukannya di belokan kanan. Hanya berjarak lima meter dari tempat mereka.

"Akan kuobati lukamu dulu." Chanyeol membenarkan posisi sepeda, lalu duduk di jok depan. "Naiklah. Kau bisa'kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk seraya tersenyum.

.

.

Baekhyun sesekali meringis kala dinginnya alkohol menyentuh permukaan kulit lututnya yang lecet. Tapi kemudian pria mungil itu tersenyum kecil melihat betapa seriusnya Chanyeol yang bersimpuh di hadapannya, berusaha mengobati lukanya. Si jangkung bersurai ash grey itu bahkan tak sekali-dua kali meniup lukanya. Sungguh kontras dengan reaksinya yang berlebihan tadi. Mengingatnya, entah kenapa membuat Baekhyun geli sendiri. Untung saja ambulansnya tak sempat dihubungi.

"Terima kasih banyak, Hyung~" ucap Baekhyun setelah Chanyeol menutup lukanya dengan band-aid. "Duduklah, aku akan mengobati lukamu." Ia menepuk kursi kosong di sampingnya.

"Eh? A–aku baik-baik saja kok." Chanyeol mengelak cepat. Ia berdiri dari posisinya, sebisa mungkin menghindari kontak mata dengan Baekhyun. Tapi ia salah jika pria mungil itu memercayainya begitu saja.

"Eyy~ apa kau tak sadar dengan luka di lenganmu sendiri? Aku akan mengobatinya pelan-pelan, jadi berikan lenganmu, Hyung." Baekhyun memaksa. Tangannya terulur, menagih lengan Chanyeol. Percaya atau tidak, si jangkung menurut begitu saja. Ia duduk di samping Baekhyun, kemudian memberikan lengannya untuk diobati.

Keadaan tiba-tiba menjadi hening detik berikutnya. Ruang di sekitar mereka hanya diisi suara sayup-sayup orang berlalu-lalang. Baekhyun sibuk mengobati luka Chanyeol, sementara Chanyeol sibuk memerhatikan Baekhyun. Bagaimana bulu mata si mungil berkedip, betapa lucunya kedua belah bibir tipis itu kala mengerucut, atau ketika surai pinkish-nya bergoyang karena hembusan angin. Sungguh pahatan yang sempurna. Chanyeol bahkan tak tahu sudah berapa banyak detakan abnormal yang dihasilkan jantungnya hanya dengan menatap Baekhyun. Namun ia akan membiarkannya untuk sekarang. Lagipula, Baekhyun sepertinya tak menyadarinya.

"Aku minta maaf untuk yang tadi." kata Baekhyun, meleburkan keheningan yang ada. "Kalau aku tak memintamu mengayuh dengan cepat, kita pasti tak'kan berakhir seperti ini. Maaf ya, Hyung.."

Chanyeol cukup terkejut dibuatnya. Tentu saja, karena ia tak pernah berpikir ini adalah kesalahan Baekhyun. Ia justru berpikir bahwa kecelakaan ini adalah salahnya yang kehilangan fokus.

"Kenapa minta maaf? Ini bukan salahmu, Baek. Aku yang tak berhati-hati tadi."

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Raut bersalah tampak kentara di wajah manisnya. "Tapi tetap saja..aku juga bersalah.."

"Sudah kubilang itu bukan salahmu, Baekhyun." Chanyeol memotong lugas. "Aku yang tak fokus pada jalanan tadi. Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu."

Baekhyun mendongak, mempertemukan netranya dengan obsidian Chanyeol. "Hyung.." Tatapannya tiba-tiba menjadi intens, yang mana menghantarkan kegugupan tersendiri di diri pria jangkung itu.

"B–B–Baek, apa yang kau lakukan?" Chanyeol mulai tak bisa mengontrol suaranya kala wajah Baekhyun mendekati wajahnya. Tak hanya suara, rona pipinya bahkan tak bisa diajak kerja sama lagi. Itu nyaris memenuhi wajahnya.

"Diam disitu, Hyung."

"K–k–k–k–kenapa?" Chanyeol semakin gugup. Pegangannya pada kaki kursi sontak mengerat. Dan saluran pernapasannya mendadak tersendat karena aroma vanilla dari tubuh Baekhyun menyeruak ke hidungnya dengan semena-mena. Ia benar-benar terpojok sekarang.

"Itu.." Baekhyun berucap dengan suara yang berhasil meremangkan bulu kuduk Chanyeol. Wajahnya semakin dekat, dan dekat, dan—"Ada ulat di bahumu."

"Ada ul–" Chanyeol mematung untuk tiga detik. Rona yang semula memenuhi wajahnya, berubah cepat menjadi warna pucat pasi. Lalu, di detik keempat—"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! SINGKIRKAN! SINGKIRKAN DARIKUUUU!"

Pria tinggi itu panik sambil berlari kesana-kemari. Baekhyun yang tak menyangka akan mendapatkan reaksi seperti itu, malah bingung sendiri.

"H–Hyung, tenanglah! Aku bisa–"

BRUK!

Chanyeol yang terlalu panik, pun berakhir dengan menabrak Baekhyun setelah kakinya tersandung kaki kursi. Itu tak disengaja, omong-omong. Gara-gara itu pula, ia dihadapkan pada posisi 'berbahaya', yakni Baekhyun berada di bawahnya. Dan itu bukan bagian terburuknya. Adalah ketika bibir mereka hanya berjarak satu sentimeter, dengan napas hangat menerpa satu sama lain, yang membeliakkan dua pasang bola mata itu.

Hebat.

Chanyeol merasa kepalanya sangat pening, tapi entah kenapa ia tak bisa bergerak dari posisinya. Ini semua terlalu tiba-tiba, dan ia tak bisa lagi fokus. Penglihatannya pada hal di sekitarnya mulai mengabur. Satu-satunya yang ia tangkap sebelum semuanya menggelap adalah suara Baekhyun yang menyerukan namanya.

.

.

"Nghh.." Chanyeol mengerang begitu kelopak matanya ia buka perlahan. Titik pandangannya membaik di kedipan keenam. Ia menatap sekelilingnya yang terasa tak asing, lalu mengerutkan dahinya saat tersadar bahwa ia berada di dalam kamar apartemennya sendiri. Kenapa ia berada disana? Bukankah ia sedang bermain sepeda bersama Baekhyun?—batinnya bingung.

"Ah, Hyung? Kau sudah sadar?"

Bersamaan dengan rasa penasaran itu, suara Baekhyun di ambang pintu lantas mengalihkan atensi Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu berusaha merubah posisinya menjadi duduk, sebelum memusatkan netranya pada pria mungil itu.

"Apa..yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Chanyeol, raut mukanya masih agak linglung.

"Kau tidak ingat?" Baekhyun duduk di kursi, tepat di samping ranjang Chanyeol. Senyum jahil samar-samar ia tahan. "Kau pingsan tadi siang, Hyung."

"Pingsan? Aku?" Chanyeol menunjuk dirinya sendiri, dan Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Tautan alis pria bersurai ash grey itu menjadi semakin dalam. Ia mencoba mengingat rentetan kejadian hari ini. Dimulai dari kilas balik saat ia dan Baekhyun bermain sepeda setelah makan es krim, lalu Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba mendekati wajahnya, juga saat ia panik karena ternyata ada ulat di bahunya. Ia pingsan setelahnya? Di depan Baekhyun?

"Aish, memalukan sekali.." umpat Chanyeol sepelan mungkin. Sambil menahan rona di pipi, ia bertanya pada Baekhyun, "Jangan bilang..kau sendirian yang membawaku kemari?"

Baekhyun tertawa mendengarnya. "Astaga, tentu saja tidak. Aku meminta bantuan Kyungsoo Hyung dan Sehun Hyung."

"Kyungsoo dan Sehun? Kau memanggil mereka?"

"Ah, itu.." Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. "Aku agak panik tadi, jadi aku langsung menghubungi mereka. Tapi mereka pulang setelah mengantarmu kesini."

Chanyeol tak segera merespon. Ia melirik ruang kerjanya sekilas, lalu kembali menatap Baekhyun. Ekor matanya menjadi awas. "Mereka..mengatakan sesuatu padamu sebelum pulang?"

"Hm.." Baekhyun berpikir sesaat. "Kyungsoo Hyung berpesan padaku untuk tak masuk ke ruang kerjamu." Kemudian terkekeh pelan. "Tapi untuk apa juga aku melakukannya? Itu bukanlah tindakan yang sopan'kan?"

Chanyeol diam-diam menghela napas lega. Well, setidaknya tempat kramat dalam kamar apartemennya aman untuk sekarang. Walaubagaimanapun, tak ada yang boleh masuk ke ruang kerjanya kecuali ia, Sehun, Jisoo, dan Kyungsoo. Bisa terjadi masalah besar kalau identitasnya yang seorang Richard Park ketahuan oleh Baekhyun.

"Oh ya, Sehun Hyung juga memintaku untuk menyuruhmu membuka pesan darinya begitu kau sadar."

"Pesan?" Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya di atas nakas samping ranjangnya. Terdapat satu pesan dari pria albino itu, sepertinya sebuah gambar. Tanpa secuil rasa curiga, dibukanya pesan tersebut. Dan hal yang terjadi selanjutnya jarang ditanyakan lagi—bola mata Chanyeol membeliak utuh.

Itu adalah foto dirinya saat pingsan.

Sialan!—umpat Chanyeol. Bahkan setelah ia memasang kata sandi, ada saja sampah yang meracuni ponselnya. Oh Sialan Sehun itu bahkan menambahkan caption pada foto tersebut, bertuliskan 'foto natal tahun ini~'. Hell, pantas saja ia menyuruhnya cepat-cepat membuka pesan darinya.

"Akan kubalas kau, albino sakit jiwa." desis Chanyeol seraya menghapus foto nista itu. Bulat sudah tekadnya untuk membuat Sehun pacaran dengan Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau lapar, Hyung?" Baekhyun menggeser manik hazel Chanyeol pada nampan yang dibawanya. "Aku tadi membuatkan sup untukmu. Siapa tahu kau lapar saat bangun, hehe~"

Sial. Sial. Sial.

Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tak bisakah makhluk mungil bersurai pinkish itu menjadi tak lebih manis daripada ini? Lama-lama Chanyeol tak bisa menjamin keselematan mentalnya sendiri.

"Karena kau sudah siuman, aku akan pulang sekarang." Si mungil bangkit dari duduknya. Bibir tipisnya melengkungkan sebuah senyuman manis pada yang lebih tinggi. "Sup-nya masih panas, jadi tiup dulu sebelum dimakan ya?" Ia membungkukkan badannya sedikit untuk berpamitan. "Aku pul–"

Tapi lengannya ditahan dengan cepat oleh tangan Chanyeol.

"Jangan pergi."

"Eh?" Baekhyun berkedip terkejut. Chanyeol tak membalas untuk sesaat. Maniknya tetap ia pusatkan pada netra si mungil, meski jantungnya mulai berdegup dalam hentakan tak biasa.

"B–bisakah.." Pegangan tangan Chanyeol mengendur, dan berlabuh pada jemari lentik Baekhyun—menggenggamnya. "Kau tinggal disini sebentar lagi?"

 **TBC**

EAAAAAAAA~ that kampret moment karena TBC tiba-tiba muncul, wakakak! Yah, intinya mah saya apdet bareng **Sayaka Dini** dan **Brida Wu** malam ini. Jadi, jangan lupa kasih review ya~

 **SPECIAL THANKS:**

Untuk kalian yang setia menunggu, terutama yang sudah memberikan komen dan saran di kotak review. I FREAKING HEART YOU, GAESSS! Semoga chapter kali ini memuaskan penantian kalian /giving flying-kiss/


	5. Chapter 4

"Jangan pergi."

"Eh?" Baekhyun berkedip terkejut. Chanyeol tak membalas untuk sesaat. Maniknya tetap ia pusatkan pada netra si mungil, meski jantungnya mulai berdegup dalam hentakan tak biasa.

"B–bisakah.." Pegangan tangan Chanyeol mengendur, dan berlabuh pada jemari lentik Baekhyun—menggenggamnya. "Kau tinggal disini sebentar lagi?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Manik hazel-nya bergeming pada Chanyeol yang menggenggam tangannya, menatap si jangkung dengan tatapan polos. Sementara di tempatnya, Chanyeol sedang mati-matian menahan kegugupannya yang nyaris melewati batas kemampuannya. Ia bahkan dapat merasakan tangannya mulai berkeringat. Sialan. Ada apa pula dengan waktu yang berputar begitu lambat ini? Membuat jantungnya hampir meledak saja.

"Hyung.." ucap Baekhyun pada akhirnya. "Kau sakit ya?"

"Hah?"

Baekhyun menunjuk wajah Chanyeol. "Itu..wajahmu merah sekali. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Chanyeol sontak meraba setiap sudut wajahnya, dan itu memang panas. Astaga, sejak kapan itu terjadi? Ia bahkan tak menyadarinya sama sekali. Benar-benar memalukan!—pekiknya dalam hati.

"Aku tak menyangka kau bisa menjadi begitu manja saat sedang sakit, Hyung." celetuk Baekhyun di antara kekehannya.

"Eh?" Chanyeol berkedip bingung.

"Baiklah." Baekhyun duduk di samping Chanyeol, lalu menggenggam tangan si jangkung. Ia tersenyum manis disana. "Aku akan tinggal disini sampai kau merasa baikan."

Chanyeol tak tahu apa yang terjadi saat ini. Sepertinya Baekhyun salah mengartikan keadaannya, namun tak tahu kenapa, hati kecilnya melarang untuk mengklarifikasi hal itu. Karena entah Baekhyun menganggapnya sedang sakit atau apa, tapi jika itu bisa membuatnya tinggal sedikit lebih lama disana, Chanyeol akan berbohong.

"Hm." Chanyeol tersenyum, kemudian balas menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. "Terima kasih.."

Bahkan jika itu hanya beberapa menit yang singkat, Chanyeol akan sangat bahagia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **MANGAKA'S MANGA**

 **Chapter 4 – Oops!**

 **Main Casts : Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun**

 **Support Casts : Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo, Kris Wu, Kim Jisoo (BP), Lalisa Manoban (BP)**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **Chanyeol & Kris (30 tahun)**

 **Baekhyun & Lisa (22 tahun)**

 **Sehun & Jisoo (25 tahun)**

 **Kyungsoo (27 tahun)**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Omong-omong, keadaan menjadi agak canggung bagi Chanyeol selang sepuluh detik berlalu. Tangannya kembali berkeringat, dan ia tak bisa untuk tak merona. Well, sebenarnya keadaan bisa menjadi normal jika saja Baekhyun melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka (karena Chanyeol tak sanggup melakukannya). Tapi—tentu saja, si mungil Byun terlalu tak peka untuk menyadari hal itu.

"Astaga, Hyung, wajahmu semakin merah. Kau yakin tak mau minum obat?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

"T–tidak usah." Chanyeol menggeleng. Ekor matanya sempat menangkap nampan yang tadi dibawa Baekhyun, dan itu memberinya sebuah ide. "Aku lapar. Kau bilang kau membuat sup'kan?"

"Ya, kau mau makan sekarang, Hyung?" Chanyeol mengangguk. "Sebentar ya." Baekhyun melepaskan genggaman tangannya, beranjak untuk mengambil mangkuk sup di atas meja. Chanyeol menghela napas lega setelahnya. Dapat ia rasakan suhu tubuhnya kembali normal. "Ini dia. Mau kusuapi atau–"

"SENDIRI!" Chanyeol sontak menyela, mengagetkan Baekhyun di tempatnya. Sadar telah melakukan hal memalukan, si jangkung cepat-cepat berdehem. "M–maksudku, aku makan sendiri saja."

"Oh, baiklah." Baekhyun berikan mangkuk itu pada Chanyeol. Selagi pria tinggi itu menyantap sup buatannya, si mungil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Deretan manga di lemari kemudian menarik perhatiannya. "Hyung, bolehkan aku membaca manga itu?" pintanya.

"Manga ap–" Chanyeol mengerem ucapannya begitu sadar Baekhyun menunjuk manga karyanya. "Tidak boleh!" serunya refleks.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"I–itu..um.." Chanyeol berpikir cepat. "Manga itu titipan temanku. Dia melarangku untuk meminjamkannya pada siapapun."

"Begitu." Baekhyun kembali berpikir. "Kalau menonton film, boleh? Kau punya beberapa'kan?"

Chanyeol menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Uh..aku tak mengoleksi film terbaru, maaf."

"Memangnya kau punya film apa saja? Siapa tahu aku tertarik."

Chanyeol mencoba mengingat sebentar. "Pretty Woman, The Notebook, The Wedding Planner–" Tapi segera terhenti ketika Baekhyun tertawa. "Ada yang lucu?" tanyanya bingung.

"Hahaha~ astaga, aku tak menyangka kau mengoleksi film romantis, Hyung."

Chanyeol berkedip dua kali. Samar-samar, rona kemerahan muncul di kedua pipinya. Ia sendiri baru menyadari hal itu. "A–aneh ya?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak kok." Dan tersenyum sampai matanya menyipit cantik. "Kau justru terlihat manis, Hyung~"

Sekali lagi, Chanyeol merona sampai ke telinga. Tolong jangan tanyakan sepanas apa rasanya kali ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan menonton The Wedding Planner saja." Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya. "Jangan lupa habiskan sup-nya ya, Hyung. Kalau butuh apa-apa, katakan saja, aku ada di ruang TV." Kemudian meninggalkan Chanyeol disana. Si mungil benar-benar melewatkan momen dimana si jangkung tersenyum begitu lebar.

.

.

Satu setengah jam telah berlalu semenjak Baekhyun pergi ke ruang TV. Chanyeol penasaran apakah pria mungil itu masih menonton atau hanya sedang tidur-tiduran di sofa, jadi iapun bangkit dari duduknya, bermaksud untuk mengecek. Namun yang didapatinya justru si mungil yang tengah terlelap di sofa, sementara layar TV masih menampilkan film The Wedding Planner yang belum selesai.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. Diambilnya sebuah selimut di lemari, lalu menutupi tubuh mungil yang meringkuk di sofa. Ia matikan TV, dan duduk di karpet, tepat di samping sofa yang Baekhyun tiduri. Ia perhatikan wajah tentram yang terlelap itu dengan saksama, dimulai dari kelopak mata yang tertutup itu sampai bibir tipisnya yang berwarna coral. Sungguh pahatan yang cantik. Sampai sekarang, Chanyeol sulit percaya bahwa makhluk di hadapannya ini adalah seorang pria.

Pria yang ia cintai hampir tiga tahun lamanya.

"Benar-benar tidur ya?" ucap Chanyeol lirih. Jemarinya menyingkirkan beberapa anak rambut yang menutupi wajah Baekhyun, lalu kembali menatap si mungil dalam diam. Detakan abnormal jantungnya menjadi latar belakang suasana sunyi itu.

"Maaf, aku berbohong lagi padamu." Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya ke puncak kepala Baekhyun, mengelus surai pinkish itu selembut mungkin. Sudut bibirnya perlahan mengulas senyuman kecil. "Aku..hanya ingin bersamamu lebih lama.."

Tak ada jawaban. Chanyeol sendiri tak mengharapkan apapun. Saat ini, ia hanya ingin jujur, meskipun pria yang ia ajak bicara sedang tak sadarkan diri. Kata-kata yang ia kulum selama hampir tiga tahun ini, ia ingin melontarkannya sekali saja.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baek.." Mengucapkannya dengan lirih. "Sudah sejak lama ingin kukatakan itu padamu.."

Kemudian senyap lagi. Chanyeol menghabiskan beberapa detik berikutnya dengan memerhatikan Baekhyun sebelum beranjak untuk mengambil selimutnya di kamar. Daripada kembali ke ranjangnya yang empuk, pria tinggi itu lebih memilih untuk tidur di sofa tunggal dekat Baekhyun. Lagipula, tidak setiap hari ia bisa melihat wajah tidur pria mungil itu, bukan?

"Selamat malam, Baek.." ucapnya sebelum pergi ke alam mimpi.

Namun Chanyeol tidak tahu.

Pria tinggi itu terlalu percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya sehingga tak benar-benar memerhatikan.

"Hyung.." Rona menggemaskan bermunculan di pipi Baekhyun. Obsidiannya tertuju ke arah Chanyeol yang terlelap, dengan bibir bawah yang ia gigit. "Selamat malam juga, Chanyeol Hyung.."

Bahwa pria mungil itu mendengar pengakuannya tadi.

 **###**

Chanyeol membuka kelopak matanya perlahan kala bias mentari menusuk penglihatannya. Ia regangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku untuk sesaat, kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruang TV. Dahinya berkerut saat mendapati dirinya sendirian disana. Ia celingukan, mencari sosok mungil yang tadi malam tidur di sofa panjang tepat di sebelahnya. Tapi yang ditemukannya hanya selimut yang terlipat rapi dan selembar kertas di atasnya. Sepertinya itu surat dari Baekhyun.

 _ **Hyung, maaf, aku ada kelas pagi ini, jadi aku pulang tanpa pamit. Ada roti isi di dapur, jangan lupa dimakan ya. Semoga kau cepat sembuh, Hyung.**_

 _ **Byun Baekhyun**_

Chanyeol tersenyum membaca pesan itu. Atensinya berlabuh pada dua roti isi di dapur, lalu kembali pada surat Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih untuk sarapannya, Baek~"

Pagi-pagi begini mood-nya sudah bagus.

.

.

Siang ini setelah kelas Prof. Kang selesai, jadwal kuliah Lisa dan Baekhyun dilanjut dengan kelas Prof. Gong. Namun sampai pada menit kesepuluh kelas seharusnya dimulai, dosen tampan itu belum juga muncul. Bagi Lisa, ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk membaca majalah anime yang tadi dibelinya. Pikirnya, siapa tahu ia bisa menemukan jadwal rilis manga terbaru karya Richard Park yang sudah lama ditunggunya.

"Hey, Baek. Kau sudah tanyakan pada tetanggamu itu tentang tanggal rilis manga terbaru Richard Park?" tanya gadis cantik itu tanpa menurunkan majalahnya. Namun seling beberapa detik, ia tak juga mendapatkan sahutan. "Baekhyun-ah, kau mendengarku?" Ia mencoba memanggil lagi, tapi hasilnya sama saja.

Merasa penasaran, Lisa akhirnya menutup majalah anime-nya, lalu melirik Baekhyun yang duduk di sebelahnya. Ternyata pria mungil itu sedang melamun. Tak heran jika ia tak menyahut sedari tadi.

"Yak." Lisa menepuk bahu Baekhyun, membuyarkan lamunan si mungil. "Aku memanggilmu, Byun Baek. Kau sedang melamunkan apa sih?"

"Hah? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Baekhyun balik bertanya, ia terlihat agak linglung. Lisa menghela napas karenanya.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa, hm? Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat. "Tidak. Tidak ada kok."

"Aku tahu kau sedang berbohong, Baek." Lisa melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menatap Baekhyun dengan mimik serius. "Kau tak mau cerita ada apa?"

Baekhyun tak langsung menjawab. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya saat teringat kejadian semalam di kamar apartemen Chanyeol. Dimana sentuhan jemari pria tinggi itu pada surainya, juga ucapannya, masih terekam jelas dalam benaknya. Memanifestasikan debaran halus dan rona yang menyamai warna rambutnya sendiri. Sebenarnya Baekhyun ragu untuk bercerita, karena ia sendiri masih bingung. Namun sepertinya Lisa akan terus menunggunya sampai ia benar-benar bicara.

"Lis, aku ingin bertanya, tapi jangan berpikiran macam-macam dulu sebelum aku selesai, oke?"

"Oke, tentang apa?"

Baekhyun menghela napas terlebih dahulu, kemudian memusatkan atensinya pada Lisa. Ia sudah sedikit ini untuk bicara, tapi ponselnya yang bergetar menghentikannya. Kedua bola matanya membeliak sempurna kala nama Chanyeol tertera di layar sentuh ponsel itu. Baekhyun panik.

"Kau tak'kan mengangkatnya?" tanya Lisa. Tapi pria mungil di hadapannya justru memberikan ponsel itu.

"Kau yang angkat."

"Apa? Kenapa aku?" Lisa mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa, jawab saja." Baekhyun geleng-geleng kepala seraya tersenyum masam. Tapi bukannya berakting meyakinkan, itu malah membuat Lisa memicing curiga padanya.

"Kau mencurigakan, Baek."

"Hanya–" Baekhyun menggeram tertahan—gemas. "Tolong angkat saja, Lis! Kumohon!" Ia memohon dengan sangat. Lisa tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya itu, tapi ia akan menagih penjelasan setelah ini.

"Baiklah." Lisa mengambil ponsel Baekhyun. "Halo?" Ia menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Halo–eh? Maaf, ini siapa ya?" tanya suara di seberang sana ketika suara Lisa menyahut.

"Ini dengan Lisa—teman Baekhyun."

"Ah, temannya Baekhyun. Apa Baekhyun sedang keluar?"

"Ini dengan siapa ya?" Lisa balik bertanya.

"Ini dengan Sehun. Apa Baekhyun ada disana?"

Lisa menurunkan ponsel itu dari bibirnya, lalu berbisik pada Baekhyun, "Sehun—kau mengenalnya?"

"Sehun Hyung? Kenapa dia pakai nomor Chanyeol Hyung?" Baekhyun berkedip bingung. Ia ambil ponselnya kembali, menempelkannya di telinga kanannya. "Halo, Sehun Hyung?"

"Oh, hey, Baek, tunggu sebentar." Samar-samar, suara Sehun terdengar berbicara dengan orang lain, menyuruhnya untuk bicara di telepon. Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya menangkap suara perdebatan di seberang sana, tapi ia tetap memutuskan untuk menunggu Sehun. Pikirnya, siapa tahu itu penting.

.

.

Di saat bersamaan, tepatnya di gedung SM (Seoul Manga), Sehun tengah memaksa Chanyeol untuk bicara. Ponsel Chanyeol yang tadi Sehun rebut, dan mati-matian Chanyeol rebut kembali, kini malah menjadi barang yang tak diharapkan. Keduanya berakhir dengan berdebat di lobi SM dengan suara setengah memekik-setengah berbisik.

"Cepat bicara, bodoh! Baekhyun menunggumu!" Itu Sehun, menyodorkan ponsel Chanyeol pada pemiliknya yang berjarak dua meter di hadapannya.

"Kau sialan, Oh Sehun! Aku tak mau bicara!" Chanyeol berkukuh menolak.

"Yak, bukankah kau memang ingin meneleponnya? Aku sudah membantumu, jadi bicara sekarang!"

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri!"

"Katakan itu pada pria bodoh bernama Park Chanyeol yang berlatih bicara selama sepuluh menit sebelum menekan tombol panggil!"

Chanyeol menggeram kesal. "Aku tadi sedang menyiapkan hatiku, albino sakit jiwa!"

"Aish, cepat bicara sebelum kutekan mode speaker!" Sehun mengancam. Chanyeol melotot panik.

"Y–yak, jangan berani-be–"

TUT.

Terlambat. Mode speaker telah dinyalakan. Dan Sehun menyeringai. Ia lancarkan aksinya kembali seraya menghampiri Chanyeol yang terpaku di tempatnya.

"Baekhyun-ah, Chanyeol ingin bicara denganmu."

Sekakmat.

Chanyeol tak bisa lagi mengelak. Mau-tidak mau, ia harus menjawab telepon itu. Lamat-lamat, ia umpat pria albino sakit jiwa itu, bersumpah akan membalasnya begitu selesai bicara dengan Baekhyun. Itu pasti.

"B–Baekhyun-ah?"

"Y–ya, Hyung?"

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya sesaat. Ia balikkan tubuhnya menjauh dari Sehun untuk sedikit privasi. "Maaf, apa aku mengganggumu?"

"T–tidak kok, Hyung. Dosenku belum datang ke kelas. Ada apa kau menelepon, Hyung?"

"Itu..aku hanya ingin memberitahu tentang tanggal rilis manga terbaru Richard Park. Kenalanku bilang kira-kira manga-nya rilis seminggu lagi."

"Seminggu lagi?" Baekhyun melirik Lisa sesaat. "Baiklah, nanti kusampaikan pada Lisa."

Lalu hening. Baik itu Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun, sama-sama tak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi. Bahkan Baekhyun yang biasanya selalu tak kehabisan topik pembicaraan, entah kenapa jadi mati kutu.

"Uh..baiklah, kurasa hanya itu." Chanyeol mengakhiri keheningan itu.

"Ya, terima kasih sudah memberitahuku." Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya sesaat. Ia merona, lalu mencicit, "Sampai ketemu di apartemen, Hyung."

"Hm.." Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. "Sampai ketemu, Baek."

Dan sambungan telepon benar-benar diputus.

Chanyeol bisa merasakan debaran jantungnya yang semula tak bisa tenang, kini berdetak normal kembali. Tanpa sadar, ia tersenyum sendiri akan pengalaman pertamanya menelepon Baekhyun hari ini. Well, itu memang singkat, tapi tetap saja tak terlupakan. Apalagi kalimat penutup Baekhyun yang manis itu membuat Chanyeol bisa merasakan ribuan kupu-kupu menggerayangi perutnya. Kalau sudah begini, ia jadi ingin cepat-cepat pulang ke apartemennya.

"Kau tahu sesuatu, Yeol?" Sehun tiba-tiba menarik atensi Chanyeol. Senyuman menyebalkan terpampang jelas di wajahnya. "Firasatku mengatakan kau akan mentraktirku makan sepuasnya hari ini~"

Percaya diri sekali—Chanyeol mencibir dalam hati. Satu tatapan datar berhiaskan aura membunuh ia layangkan pada Sehun, tapi sepertinya pria albino itu tak menyadarinya sama sekali. Asal tahu saja, kekesalan Chanyeol sudah mencapai tingkat maksimal. Jika ini adalah manga, kalian mungkin bisa melihat perempatan siku-siku di kepala mangaka jangkung itu. Hell, jangan berterima kasih, ia justru akan membalas perbuatan Sehun.

Tepatnya saat Kyungsoo menghampiri mereka.

"Hey, Kyungsoo!" seru Chanyeol dengan suara lantang. "Kau mau tahu sesuatu yang menarik?"

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya. "Tentang apa?"

Chanyeol menatap Sehun dengan seringaian jahat, yang mana memunculkan firasat buruk dalam diri pria bermarga Oh itu.

"Sehun pernah beberapa kali mimpi basah denganmu!"

Sehun sontak melotot. Mulutnya menganga tak percaya. "Yak, Park–"

"Tidak hanya itu, Sehun juga bilang akan menyatakan perasaannya padamu–mpph!"

Dengan cepat, Sehun bekap mulut ember Chanyeol dengan tangannya. Matanya menusuk pria jangkung itu seolah berkata 'KAU INGIN MATI SEKARANG YA?!', tapi hanya dibalas dengan kedikan bahu. Pandangan Sehun kemudian beralih pada Kyungsoo yang masih mematung di tempatnya.

"I–itu tidak benar, Kyungsoo-ya! Kau tahu benar Park Chanyeol ini suka melantur kalau sedang kesal, iya'kan?"

Tapi Kyungsoo tak membalas. Pria bermata besar itu justru membalikkan badan, meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Sehun disana.

"K–Kyungsoo-ya, itu tidak benar! Aku bersumpah!" seru Sehun, tapi—sialnya—tetap diabaikan.

"Sudah, kejar sana. Mumpung dia belum jauh." Chanyeol berkata enteng. Sehun mendelik kesal.

"Akan kubalas kau nanti."

Chanyeol tak peduli. Ia malah tertawa nista melihat Sehun mengejar Kyungsoo dengan raut panik. Hell, itu adalah akibat dari membajak ponselnya, dan seenak jidat memanggil nomor Baekhyun. Ah, sayang sekali Chanyeol tak sempat memotret ekspresi Sehun tadi untuk dijadikan kartu natal tahun ini. Ck.

.

.

"Hey, apa tadi tetanggamu itu? Apa katanya?" tanya Lisa penasaran begitu Baekhyun mengakhiri percakapannya di telepon. Tapi yang ditanya malah asyik dengan dunia khayalnya. "Yak, _dunia_ memanggil Byun Baekhyun, kau mendengarku?" serunya dengan suara agak keras.

"Hah? Ada apa?" Baekhyun akhirnya menyahut, meski fokusnya belum sepenuhnya kembali.

Lisa menghela napas panjang melihatnya. "Kau ini kenapa, hah? Kenapa melamun terus? Dan ada apa dengan pipimu itu?"

"Memangnya kenapa dengan pipiku?" Baekhyun balik bertanya.

"Itu memerah."

Baekhyun refleks meraba pipinya. Ia baru sadar. "Sungguh?"

"Kau sakit?" Lisa bertanya, tapi Baekhyun menggeleng. "Lalu, kenapa? Tetanggamu menyatakan cinta?"

BLUSH!

Mendapati Baekhyun merona sampai ke telinga, Lisa sontak menutup mulutnya—tak percaya ternyata tebakannya benar. "Heol, itu benar? Tetanggamu menyatakan cinta? Barusan di telepon?"

"TIDAK!" Baekhyun menjawab lantang, dan itu sukses membuat suasana kelas menjadi hening. Semua atensipun tertuju pada pria mungil itu. Mereka menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus penasaran. Sementara di sampingnya, Lisa berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Aku bertaruh tetanggamu terlalu malu untuk menyatakannya secara langsung."

"Aish, sudah kubilang bukan, Lalisa." desis Baekhyun dengan pandangan menusuk.

"Eyy~ tak perlu malu begitu, lagipula kau menyukai juga'kan? Dia cukup tampan menurutku~"

"Pendengaranmu rusak atau apa, hah? Kubilang, Chanyeol Hyung **tidak** menyatakan perasaannya padaku di telepon."

"Tapi kau menyukainya'kan?" Lisa menaik-turunkan alisnya, setia menggoda sahabatnya. Ia tersenyum puas kala pipi pria mungil itu kembali bersemu lucu. "Aigoo~ wajahmu itu tak pernah bisa membohongiku, kau tahu?" ucapnya seraya mencubit pipi Baekhyun gemas.

"Aish, lepaskan! Ini sakit, Lis!" Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan cubitan itu dengan menepuk-nepuk tangan Lisa, tapi sepertinya itu tak mempan. "Yak, kau mau pipiku melar ya?"

"Biar saja. Kapan lagi aku bisa–"

"Byun Baekhyun!" Suara di ambang pintu kelas memanggil Baekhyun. Itu Kim Joonmyeon—asdos Prof. Gong. "Pergilah ke ruangan Prof. Gong sekarang. Beliau memanggilmu."

Baekhyun bertukar pandang dengan Lisa sejenak, sebelum akhirnya bangkit dari kursinya. Pikirnya, ada apa tiba-tiba Prof. Gong memanggilnya?

.

.

Pada akhirnya, Sehun berhasil mengejar Kyungsoo. Saat ini mereka tengah berada di café dekat SM, duduk saling berhadapan dengan keheningan melingkupi. Terasa jelas atmosfer kecanggungan itu, namun Sehun tetap mengarahkan netranya pada pria mungil bermata besar yang tampak cuek akan kehadirannya itu. Bagaimanapun caranya, ia harus menjelaskan kesalahpahaman ini.

"Kyungsoo-ya." Sehun memecahkan keheningan di antara keduanya seraya menggeser kursinya agak ke depan. Yang dipanggil masih asyik membaca manga sambil menyuapkan nacho ke mulutnya. "Do Kyungsoo~" Sehun kali ini mencoba memanggil dengan aegyo, tapi tetap tak disahut. Kesal diabaikan, Sehun-pun menceletuk, "Yak, aku memanggilmu, burung hantu."

"Aku tidak tuli, albino sakit jiwa." Kyungsoo merespon secepat kilat. Sehun akan abaikan panggilan tak sopan itu untuk saat ini. Yang terpenting adalah ia mendapatkan atensi Kyungsoo.

"Hey, mengenai tadi..kau tak benar-benar percaya'kan? Park Chanyeol hanya bercanda, kupikir dia kesal karena aku membajak ponselnya lagi. Jadi, jangan kau pikirkan ucapannya tadi ya?" bujuk Sehun.

Kyungsoo tak langsung merespon. Ia balikkan lembaran manga yang dibacanya, kemudian melirik Sehun dengan tatapan datar. "Apa itu benar—semua yang diucapkan Chanyeol?"

"Tidak! Tentu saja tidak!" Sehun menggeleng cepat. "Lagipula, kita ini'kan sahabat. Akan terasa aneh'kan jika sesama sahabat menyimpan perasaan khusus?"

Kyungsoo menyuapkan nacho ke mulutnya, kembali pada acara-membaca-manga-nya. "Kalau begitu, kenapa kau begitu ambil pusing? Abaikan saja jika memang tidak benar."

Sehun lalu terdiam. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk, berpikir kenapa ia sampai tak kepikiran sampai kesana. Kyungsoo bahkan tampak cuek menanggapinya.

"Sudahlah, aku tak memikirkannya juga kok. Kita lupakan saja yang tadi." imbuh Kyungsoo. Sehun tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

"Ya, kita lupakan saja. Oh ya, omong-omong, bagaimana kalau kita ke JD's Bar sore ini? Aku yang traktir."

"Tidak bisa, aku ada janji."

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya. "Dengan siapa?"

"Kris."

"Kris?" Sehun mengulang, alisnya terangkat sebelah. "Bukankah dia itu sepupunya Baekhyun?"

"Mm-hm."

"Sejak kapan kalian saling mengenal?"

"Beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Dalam rangka apa kalian bertemu?" Sehun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, tampak tak menyadari perubahan intonasinya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau jadi banyak tanya, hah?" Alis Kyungsoo terangkat sebelah. "Aku punya teman selain kau, Sehun, jadi tak masalah dengan siapa aku membuat janji."

Dan Sehun bungkam. Apa yang diucapkan Kyungsoo memang benar. Sehun juga punya teman selain Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun. Ia bahkan tak jarang membuat janji dengan teman-temannya itu. Tapi mendengar Kyungsoo akan bertemu Kris—pria yang baru beberapa hari dikenalnya, entah kenapa menghasilkan secuil rasa dongkol dalam hati Sehun.

"Oh, ya sudah." Sehun merespon singkat. Ia bangkit dari duduknya, dan berlalu tanpa pamit pada Kyungsoo.

.

.

Sehun mengumpat pelan saat tulisan 'GAME OVER' memenuhi layar ponselnya. Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya semenjak ia duduk di salah satu kursi di JD's Bar, dan ia tak yakin mood-nya bisa membaik jika ia memulai game itu lagi. Atensinya kemudian bergulir pada keadaan JD's Bar yang sudah tak lagi sepi. Bukan hal yang aneh—sebenarnya, JD's Bar memang selalu dipadati pelanggan jika waktu sudah di atas pukul empat sore. Jika dihitung-hitung lagi, sudah dua jam lamanya Sehun berada disana. Tapi entah kenapa, ia masih enggan pulang, padahal yang dilakukannya hanya makan sambil main game.

"Kau tak'kan pulang?" tanya Jisoo seraya meletakkan kentang goreng dan sebotol wiski di meja yang ditempati Sehun. Ia duduk di depan pria tampan berkulit pucat itu, lalu menyesap wiski yang tadi dibawanya. "Omong-omong, tumben kau datang sendirian? Kemana Chanyeol Oppa dan Kyungsoo Oppa?"

Sehun mendengus keras. "Haruskah aku selalu bersama mereka? Aku juga punya teman selain mereka, tahu?"

"Oh, jadi kau janjian dengan temanmu yang lain?"

Sehun menenggak wiski-nya sejenak, lalu menjawab enteng, "Tidak juga."

"Eyy, apa-apaan itu. Kupikir kau benar-benar janjian dengan temanmu yang lain." Jisoo menatap datar pria berkulit pucat itu. "Jadi, apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol Oppa dan Kyungsoo Oppa? Biasanya kalian selalu jalan bersama-sama seperti perangko." tanyanya seraya memakan beberapa potong kentang goreng.

"Sudahlah, jangan bahas mereka. Aku sedang malas."

Lalu hening.

Jisoo menatap Sehun dengan pandangan menyelidik. Ia mencium bau tak beres disini. "Apa yang kau lakukan kali ini?" tudingnya.

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kalian biasanya bertengkar kalau kau melakukan kesalahan."

"Ap–" Sehun menganga tak percaya. "Aku tak percaya kau lebih memihak mereka daripada saudara kembarmu sendiri!"

"Kau membuat mereka kesal?"

"Tidak!"

"Lalu, kemana Chanyeol Oppa dan Kyungsoo Oppa? Kenapa mereka tidak datang kemari bersamamu?"

Sehun menggeram kesal. "Aish, itu karena mereka sedang berkencan, Oh Jisoo!"

Jisoo berkedip dua kali. "Berkencan?"

"Ya, kau tahu, Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo dengan–" Sehun mendengus sesaat. "Kris."

"Kris? Sepupunya Baekhyun? Dia berkencan dengan Kyungsoo Oppa? Daebak~" Jisoo mulai heboh. Terang saja, karena ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar Kyungsoo berkencan dengan seseorang, dan itu bukan pekerjaannya atau Oh Sehun.

"Ya, ya, ya, terserahlah." Sehun memutar bola matanya bosan. Lengkap sudah bad mood-nya hari ini. Ia bingung kenapa pula ia datang ke tempat kerja Jisoo? Menambah mumet saja.

"Jadi, ini sebabnya kau datang kemari sendiri? Kau bad mood karena kau kesal melihat dua sahabatmu akhirnya memiliki kehidupan?" ledek Jisoo.

Sehun mendelik kesal. "Yak, kau pikir kehidupanku hanya tentang menjadi asisten Chanyeol?! Aku juga punya kesibukan lain, tahu?!"

"Oh ya? Seperti apa? Kau'kan tak punya kekasih~" Jisoo menyeringai jahil. Ia paling suka menggoda Sehun saat sedang bad mood begini. Itu seolah menaikkan mood-nya. Heh.

"Memangnya kesibukan lain itu hanya tentang memiliki seorang kekasih? Pikiranmu benar-benar pendek, adikku." cibir Sehun seraya melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Jisoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kalau begitu, kenapa kau bad mood begini? Bukankah kau seharusnya ikut bahagia melihat kedua sahabatmu bahagia?"

Sehun tak membalas. Ia malah meminum wiski-nya yang tersisa seperempat sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke objek lain. Well, tak perlu diberi tahupun, Jisoo sudah bisa menebak apa penyebab Sehun uring-uringan. Tapi—tentu saja, ia akan membuat Sehun mengakuinya sendiri.

"Omong-omong, kau tak tertarik memiliki seorang kekasih? Kau sudah cukup lama melajang." Jisoo melancarkan siasatnya. "Maksudku, aku bisa mengenalkanmu pada beberapa pria manis yang tak kalah manisnya dengan Kyungsoo Oppa."

Sehun memasang raut dongkol. "Aish, kenapa harus menyangkutpautkan segalanya dengan burung hantu itu sih?! Sudah kubilang kami tak memiliki hubungan apapun!"

Dan itu dia. Sehun masuk ke dalam perangkap Jisoo. Mati-matian wanita cantik itu menahan tawanya.

"Ya, tentu saja, adalah hal yang **sangat** normal kau bermimpi basah dengan orang yang sering kau temui."

Sehun menganga. "Si bodoh Park Chanyeol menceritakannya padamu juga?!" serunya tak percaya. Jisoo mengedikkan bahunya sok polos. Sehun menggebrak meja. "Sialan, aku bersumpah akan membalasnya dua kali lipat nanti!"

Jisoo tak bisa untuk tak tertawa kali ini. Pikirnya, ini terlalu lucu untuk tak ditertawakan. Hell, kapan lagi dia bisa melihat Sehun sefrustrasi ini?

"Eyy~ sudahlah, mengaku saja. Kau bad mood bukan karena Chanyeol Oppa membocorkan rahasiamu." Jisoo menyeringai, memberi jeda untuk kesan dramatis. "Tapi karena kencannya Kyungsoo Oppa, iya'kan?"

Sehun terdiam.

.

.

Itu adalah sore biasa di musim panas. Bias mentari sore terpantul di antara sekumpulan awan, dan angin berhembus menyejukkan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang. Chanyeol paling menikmati waktu-waktu seperti ini, dimana musim panas tak terlalu panas karena ia memang tak suka cuaca panas. Tapi untuk sebuah alasan tertentu, hari ini adalah pengecualian. Bahkan jika faktanya ia sudah menunggu di lobi apartemen selama hampir satu jam, itu bukan apa-apa.

Karena ia sedang menanti kehadiran Baekhyun.

Well, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memang tak janjian untuk bertemu disana, ini hanya inisiatif pria tinggi itu saja. Entah kenapa, ia ingin menunggu pria mungil itu. Mungkin sedikitnya termotivasi karena ucapan Baekhyun di telepon tadi siang. Siapa tahu mereka bisa ngobrol sebentar sambil minum kopi di café dekat sana. Ah, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Chanyeol senyam-senyum sendiri.

"Oh?" Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya saat sosok Baekhyun memasuki lobi apartemen. Cepat-cepat ia benahi penampilannya, lalu setengah berlari menghampiri si mungil. "H–hai, Baek."

Merasa tak asing dengan suara bass itu, Baekhyun menatap si pemilik suara. "C–Chanyeol Hyung?" Ia tergagap kecil—efek terkejut. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku..sebenarnya menunggumu."

"Eh?" Pipi Baekhyun tiba-tiba bersemu. "M–menungguku? Ada apa?"

"Ya. Itu.." Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. "Aku hanya berpikir..mungkin kita bisa minum sesuatu yang segar di café dekat sini. Um..itupun kalau kau tak sibuk."

"Ah, begitu.." Baekhyun mengangguk. Pria mungil itu berpikir sejenak, lalu tersenyum simpul. "Tentu."

.

.

Alunan lagu akustik 'Ring My Bell' milik Suzy menjadi suara latar café XOXO sore ini. Tampak tak banyak pelanggan di tempat itu, hanya ada lima orang termasuk Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sendiri. Keduanya memilih sebuah kursi dekat jendela, dengan segelas strawberry smoothie di depan Baekhyun dan ice americano di depan Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu?" Chanyeol memulai topik pembicaraan.

"Lancar." Baekhyun menatap strawberry smoothie yang belum diminumnya. "Kuliahku..lancar."

"Baguslah." Chanyeol tersenyum. "Omong-omong, maaf tadi siang tiba-tiba meneleponmu. Aku tadinya mau mengirim pesan dulu, tapi Sehun terlanjur merebut ponselku."

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. "Tidak apa, Hyung. Lagipula, aku selalu memasang mode getar setiap sedang kuliah."

Chanyeol menghela napas lega mendengarnya. "Syukurlah, kalau begitu. Aku benar-benar takut itu mengganggumu."

Baekhyun tersenyum. Pikirnya, ini aneh. Padahal sebelumnya ia merasa canggung setelah secara tak sengaja mendengar pernyataan cinta Chanyeol semalam, terlebih jantungnya yang mulai berdegup tak keruan setiap mendengar suara bass pria tinggi itu atau bertemu pandang dengannya. Tapi saat ini, yang dirasakan Baekhyun justru kenyamanan. Mengesampingkan beberapa pertanyaan dalam benaknya, yang Baekhyun pedulikan adalah sikap Chanyeol yang banyak berubah. Ia menyukainya, terutama saat Chanyeol tersenyum padanya.

"Oh ya, terima kasih untuk sarapan tadi pagi. Rasanya enak sekali~"

Baekhyun memainkan jemarinya, tampak malu sekaligus salah tingkah. "K–kau berlebihan, Hyung. Itu'kan hanya roti isi, semua orang juga bisa membuatnya."

"Well, itu memang benar sih." Chanyeol membenarkan seraya menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk. "Tapi menurutku, buatanmu tetap yang paling enak.." imbuhnya kemudian.

Entah kenapa, Chanyeol jadi ikut salah tingkah karena ucapannya sendiri. Rasanya itu terdengar begitu _cheesy_ _,_ nyaris menyaingi gombalan malah. Secepat mungkin pria tinggi itu mencari topik pembicaraan baru, jangan sampai Baekhyun berpikiran aneh-aneh terhadapnya.

"T–temanmu yang bernama Lisa itu..sudah kau beri tahu tentang tanggal rilis manga terbaru Richard Park?"

"Eh? O–oh, sudah. Aku sudah memberitahunya, dan dia menitipkan ucapan terima kasih padamu, Hyung."

Chanyeol mengangguk paham. Tapi tiba-tiba ia kepikiran sesuatu. "Um..kau tidak pernah membaca manga karya Richard Park'kan?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Belum pernah, tapi kalau Lisa merekomendasikan manga yang terbaru ini, aku mungkin akan membacanya."

"JANGAN!" Chanyeol berteriak. Itu refleks, ia bersumpah. Ia tak bermaksud mengejutkan Baekhyun atau apapun, itu benar-benar di luar kendalinya.

"K–kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun.

Dan Chanyeol blank. Sial. Ia mati kutu.

 **TBC**

Ini sudah hampir dua minggu ya? Mian..saya agak lama apdetnya. Sejujurnya saya cukup keteteran dengan dua FF lainnya, padahal selama liburan kerjaannya ngetik mulu. Chapter selanjutnya juga sepertinya akan agak ngaret apdetnya, karena ada FF lain yang harus saya publish tanggal 21 Januari, yang artinya kejar tayang sama FF Raven dan tugas real-life.

Well, saya harap kalian mau bersabar menunggu kelanjutannya /bow/

Untuk yang sudah membaca sampai sejauh ini, terima kasih banyak atas dukungan dan review kalian, itu sangat membangun mood saya buat lanjutin FF ini. Meski saya gak sebutin nama kalian satu-satu, saya tahu betul siapa yang sering nongol di kotak review, karenanya..gomawoyo /bow lagi, cium atu-atu/

BTW, saya apdet jamaah bareng: **lolipopsehun, kacangpolongman, oh lana** (on wattpad) **, baekbychuu** (nyusul katanya) **, purflowerian,** dan **parkayoung**. Mampir ke lapak mereka juga ya~

 **PS. FF ini kemungkinan besar akan tamat di chapter enam.**

 **PSS. Kotak review minta digauli~**


	6. Chapter 5

"Um..kau tidak pernah membaca manga karya Richard Park'kan?" tanya Chanyeol hati-hati.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Belum pernah, tapi kalau Lisa merekomendasikan manga yang terbaru ini, aku mungkin akan membacanya."

"JANGAN!" Chanyeol berteriak. Itu refleks, ia bersumpah. Ia tak bermaksud mengejutkan Baekhyun atau apapun, itu benar-benar di luar kendalinya.

"K–kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun.

Dan Chanyeol blank. Sial. Ia mati kutu. Bola matanya melirik ke atas—berpikir keras, sambil lamat-lamat berharap Tuhan mendengar jeritan hatinya yang memohon pertolongan.

"M–maksudku.." Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. "Kudengar karyanya banyak yang bertemakan vulgar. Jadi, sebaiknya jangan kau baca."

"Begitukah?" Baekhyun terlihat terkejut. "Heol, aku tidak tahu itu."

Kemudian keduanya terdiam selama beberapa detik. Chanyeol sibuk memikirkan topik pembicaraan baru, sementara pikiran Baekhyun tengah dipenuhi hal yang mengganggunya semenjak ia pulang dari kampusnya. Ini mengenai ucapan dosennya—Prof. Gong.

"Omong-omong, kau pernah sekolah di luar negeri, Hyung?" tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Sekolah di luar negeri?"

"Ya, semacam..pertukaran pelajar atau mendapat beasiswa."

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak pernah. Kenapa?"

Baekhyun tak langsung menjawab. Pria mungil itu hanya bergeming, menatap manik pria jangkung di hadapannya yang menanti perkataannya dengan raut penasaran. Lidahnya entah bagaimana terasa begitu kelu. Baekhyun ragu.

"Aku..mendapatkan penawaran itu." ucap Baekhyun pada akhirnya, dengan suara lirih. Tenggorokannya terasa sakit saat ia menelan ludah. "Aku mendapatkan beasiswa ke Paris."

Bola mata Chanyeol membulat utuh dalam satu nanodetik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **MANGAKA'S MANGA**

 **Chapter 5 –The Sketch**

 **Main Casts: Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun**

 **Support Casts : Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo, Kris Wu, Kim Jisoo (BP), Lalisa Manoban (BP)**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **Chanyeol & Kris (30 tahun)**

 **Baekhyun & Lisa (22 tahun)**

 **Sehun & Jisoo (25 tahun)**

 **Kyungsoo (27 tahun)**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol tak pernah merasa sedepresi ini seumur hidupnya. Ini bukan tentang kendala dalam pekerjaannya, melainkan tentang kisah cintanya. Kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun akan kuliah di Paris, jauh dari tempatnya berada, seolah menampar hatinya telak. Rasanya seperti pernyataan cintanya telah ditolak, bahkan sebelum ia sempat mengatakannya. Well, ini memang berlebihan, tapi begitulah sekiranya perumpamaan yang tepat untuk menggambarkan kondisi pria jangkung itu saat ini. Masih teringat jelas ucapan Baekhyun kemarin sore.

" _Hyung, haruskah..aku mengambil penawaran ini?"_

Chanyeol tak mampu menjawabnya. Hati dan benaknya meneriakkan kalimat 'jangan pergi', namun hingga Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pamit pulang, Chanyeol tak mengatakan apapun. Itu bodoh—ya. Seharusnya Chanyeol melarang Baekhyun untuk menerima penawaran itu, tapi ia juga cukup tahu diri dimana tempatnya berada sekarang. Bahwa Chanyeol bukanlah siapa-siapa bagi Baekhyun, kecuali seorang tetangga yang diam-diam mencintainya.

Dan kini, Chanyeol tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Kyungsoo—yang sedari tadi memerhatikan kebungkaman Chanyeol—bertanya. Mereka sedang berada di gedung SM untuk membicarakan perilisan manga terbaru Chanyeol. "Kau tak banyak bicara hari ini, benar-benar tidak seperti biasanya."

Chanyeol melirik sahabat mungilnya sesaat, lalu menghela napas panjang. Daripada menjawab, pria jangkung itu malah menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja dengan pandangan menerawang. Melihat tingkah itu, Kyungsoo tebak ini ada hubungannya dengan Baekhyun.

"Kau ada masalah dengan Baekhyun?" Chanyeol menggeleng pelan. Dahi Kyungsoo berkerut bingung. "Lantas?" tanyanya menuntut. Dan Chanyeol kembali menghela napas panjang, kali ini terdengar lebih berat daripada sebelumnya.

"Baekhyun akan pergi."

"Pergi? Kemana?"

"Paris." Chanyeol menjawab dengan suara lirih. "Kemarin dia mengatakannya padaku, bahwa dia mendapatkan beasiswa kesana."

Kyungsoo mengatupkan bibirnya, tak menyangka Chanyeol murung karena hal ini. Pikirnya, pantas saja pria tinggi itu menjadi sangat pendiam semenjak mereka bertemu pagi ini. Mendengar kabar ini saja sudah mengejutkannya, apalagi Chanyeol yang mendengarnya langsung dari mulut Baekhyun.

"Aku harus bagaimana, Kyungsoo-ya?" tanya Chanyeol. Ia menunduk, menatap jemarinya yang saling bertautan. "Aku tak ingin Baekhyun pergi.."

Kyungsoo mendesah pelan. Sedikitnya ia merasa kasihan melihat Chanyeol seperti ini, tapi juga jemu pada saat bersamaan. Well, ia bertaruh pria tinggi itu tak mengatakan apapun saat Baekhyun bilang akan pergi ke Paris.

"Kau ingin mendengar pendapatku?"

Chanyeol melirik, menunggu Kyungsoo bicara.

"Baiklah." Kyungsoo ikut menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja, menatap Chanyeol di hadapannya dengan raut serius. "Menurutku kau harus menyatakan perasaanmu padanya."

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Apa?"

"Ini sudah hampir tiga tahun, sampai kapan kau akan memendam perasaanmu?"

Chanyeol menatap ke arah lain. "Kau tidak membantuku, Kyungsoo."

"Aku serius, Yeol." tandas Kyungsoo. "Sikapmu yang seperti ini tidak akan membuahkan apapun. Setidaknya lakukanlah sesuatu, jangan pasrah begitu."

Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dadanya terasa sesak. "Aku tidak yakin, Kyungsoo-ya.." Benaknya lalu menampilkan sosok yang tak pernah sekalipun meninggalkan relung hatinya. Sosok bernama Byun Baekhyun yang kerap membuatnya bertingkah seperti orang bodoh hanya karena kehadirannya. "Bagaimana jika hubungan kami menjadi renggang setelah ia tahu semuanya? Memikirkannya saja, aku tidak–"

"Bagaimana jika Baekhyun juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu?" Kyungsoo tiba-tiba memotong. Dan Chanyeol tersentak. "Apa kau yakin akan baik-baik saja melihat Baekhyun pergi tanpa sempat mengetahui perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya? Beruntung jika Baekhyun kembali lagi ke Korea, tapi bagaimana kalau dia memutuskan untuk tinggal di Paris? Kau tak'kan menyesal?"

"Itu–" Suara Chanyeol tersendat. Ia tak tahu harus merespon bagaimana. Ia tak berpikir sampai kesana.

Menghela napas, Kyungsoo tersenyum pada sahabatnya—memberi semangat. "Kau tak'kan pernah tahu jika tak pernah mencoba, Yeol. Jangan sampai kau menyesal di kemudian hari hanya karena kau takut pada kemungkinan yang belum pasti. Kau tulus mencintai Baekhyun, bukan?"

Chanyeol termenung mendengarnya. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat di bawah meja.

Kyungsoo ada benarnya.

.

.

Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat sikap Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba menjadi pendiam. Ini aneh. Padahal biasanya pria mungil itu paling semangat kalau dibawakan makanan olehnya, tapi kenapa ia malah terlihat tidak bernafsu? Ia bahkan belum menyentuh satu dari sekian menu yang ada di atas meja makan.

"Kau sedang diet?" tebak Kris. Yang ditanya melirik sebentar, lalu menggeleng perlahan. "Kau sakit?" Lagi-lagi Kris mendapatkan gelengan kepala sebagai jawaban. Keheranan, pria tinggi itupun mengernyitkan dahinya. "Lantas kenapa kau tak menyentuh makanannya? Apa kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Suka kok.." Baekhyun menjawab singkat. Tapi setelahnya ia melamun lagi.

Kris berpikir sejenak. Diperhatikannya dengan seksama pria mungil di hadapannya itu, berusaha menebak alasan di balik sikap-tak-biasa-sepupunya. Namun Kris tak menemukan apapun. Jadi, iapun mengedikkan bahunya.

"Omong-omong, bagaimana dengan tawaran beasiswa ke Paris itu? Kau akan mengambilnya'kan?" Kris mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, teringat kemarin malam Baekhyun menceritakan hal itu padanya.

"Entahlah.."

Mendengar itu, sebelah alis Kris terangkat lagi. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'entahlah'? Kau tahu itu kesempatan yang langka, bukan?"

"Aku tahu, tapi–" Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya—ragu. "Aku masih memikirkannya, Hyung."

Oke, ini semakin aneh—batin Kris. Ia tahu ada yang tak beres dengan sikap Baekhyun.

"Kau kenapa, hm? Kupikir kau menanti-nanti kesempatan seperti ini?"

"Aku memang menantikan kesempatan ini, tapi.." Baekhyun mendesah. Kepalanya menunduk, menghindari kontak mata dengan Kris. "Aku harus membereskan sesuatu dulu.."

"Membereskan apa? Apa itu tugas mata kuliahmu?"

Baekhyun tak menjawab. Ia tak mau Kris bertanya lebih lanjut atau bahkan menjadi curiga jika ia mengeluarkan jawaban ambigu.

Bahwa ia sulit pergi karena Chanyeol.

.

.

TING TONG! TING TONG! TING TONG!

Sehun menggeram di balik selimutnya, bertanya dalam hati siapa gerangan orang sinting yang menekan bel pintu kamar apartemennya dengan brutal begitu pada pukul sebelas malam. Tapi detik berikutnya, pria albino itu mendesah, baru menyadari sesuatu. Pikirnya, itu pasti Oh Jisoo. Hell, siapa lagi yang tahu tentang alamat apartemennya yang baru selain keluarganya? Mengingat ia tak memberitahu siapapun lagi soal ini. Dan jika ada salah satu keluarganya yang suka menekan bel pintu sebutral itu tanpa memandang waktu, maka bisa dipastikan itu adalah saudara kembarnya.

"Aish." Sehun berdecak kesal seraya bangkit dari ranjang. Dibuka-paksa kelopak matanya yang berat itu, lalu berjalan menuju pintu. Ia tidak repot-repot melihat melalui intercom, karena sudah sangat yakin dengan spekulasinya. Sehun membuka pintu, bersiap untuk menyemprot Jisoo.

DUAGH!

Tapi sebuah bola tenis lebih dulu mendarat telak di wajah Sehun sebelum ia sempat berkata, dengan sangat keras pula. Itu adalah sebuah smash, dari si pemencet bel yang ternyata bukan Jisoo.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar ada disini, Oh Sehun." Itu Kyungsoo, dengan senyuman horor dan aura membunuh yang kental.

"D–Do Kyungsoo?" Sehun terkaget-kaget. "Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

"Itu seharusnya pertanyaanku, albino sakit jiwa! Apa yang kau lakukan seharian ini, hah?! Kau tahu kita hari ini ada rapat'kan?! Tapi kenapa kau tidak muncul, bahkan setelah rapat selesai?! Mana ponselmu tidak pernah aktif!" semprot Kyungsoo. Keluar sudah semua unek-uneknya.

"Aish." Sehun mengorek lubak telinganya yang berdenging. Rautnya kelihatan bosan. "Jangan berlebihan, ini tidak seperti kalian tidak bisa mengatasi rapat itu tanpaku. Aku hanya–" Ucapan Sehun terhenti saat merasakan sesuatu keluar dari lubang hidungnya. Itu darah. Sehun melotot. "Yak! Lihat apa yang smash-mu lakukan padaku!" tudingnya.

Yang disalahkan memutar bola matanya. "Psh, jangan berlebihan. Ini tidak seperti kau akan mati karena mimisan." Lalu masuk ke dalam kamar apartemen Sehun tanpa permisi, mengabaikan Sehun di belakangnya yang _jaw-drop_.

"Sialan, kata-kataku dikembalikan." umpat Sehun setengah berbisik. Ia ikuti langkah Kyungsoo ke dalam setelah menutup pintu.

"Aku tak percaya kau benar-benar menyewa sebuah kamar apartemen." Kyungsoo memicing curiga ke arah Sehun. "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan sampai keluargamu menendangmu keluar dari rumah, hah?"

Sehun menatap datar pria mungil di hadapannya. "Kau pikir aku anak durhaka?" Dan berdecak. "Sudahlah. Pasti Oh Jisoo yang memberitahumu alamatku'kan?"

" _Duh_." Kyungsoo merespon dengan santai. Sehun mendengus. "Dimana kotak P3K-nya? Akan kuobati mimisanmu."

"Jangan khawatirkan itu, sekarang pulanglah."

Kyungsoo mendengus geli. "Cih, percaya diri sekali kau. Memangnya siapa juga yang mengkhawatirkanmu? Aku hanya tidak ingin melihatnya saat kita bicara, itu sangat menjijikkan."

Sehun mengernyit. "Memangnya kau mau membicarakan apa? Tidak lihat ini sudah pukul sebelas malam?"

Kyungsoo tak merespon. Tahu-tahu pria bermata besar itu sudah memiliki kotak P3K di tangannya begitu kembali dari dapur. "Duduk." perintahnya semena-mena. Sehun kesal dibuatnya, tapi anehnya ia tetap menurut. Seketika suasana menjadi hening saat Kyungsoo tengah mengobati mimisan Sehun.

Sehun melirik Kyungsoo melalui ekor matanya. Posisinya yang sedang menengadah, membuatnya agak kesulitan untuk menatap pria mungil itu. "Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau bicarakan, hah? Tak bisakah kau melakukannya besok?"

"Memangnya besok kau mau masuk kerja?"

"Sebagai informasi, aku belum berhenti."

Lalu hening kembali.

Sehun menatap langit-langit ruang tengah, teringat kembali pada acara pindahannya tadi siang. Barang-barangnya belum semua dibereskan, karena tak ada yang membantunya, jadi ia biarkan beberapanya berada dalam kardus. Sebenarnya menyewa sebuah kamar apartemen sudah ada dalam niatan Sehun sejak lama, tapi ia baru melakukannya sekarang. Ada beberapa alasan tertentu. Salah satunya adalah untuk menghindari ledekan Jisoo mengenai obrolan mereka tempo hari.

" _Eyy~ sudahlah, mengaku saja. Kau bad mood bukan karena Chanyeol Oppa membocorkan rahasiamu." Jisoo menyeringai, memberi jeda untuk kesan dramatis. "Tapi karena kencannya Kyungsoo Oppa, iya'kan?"_

Ah, sial. Kenapa malah ingat itu lagi? Lupakan saja!—batin Sehun.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau pindah kesini?" Kyungsoo membelah kesunyian. Maniknya menatap obsidian Sehun dengan raut serius. "Kau bahkan tak memberitahuku."

Sehun menelan ludahnya gugup. Ia alihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, sebisa mungkin tak bertabrakkan dengan tatapan menuntut milik Kyungsoo. "Tidak apa-apa." sahutnya sedatar biasanya. "Kau pulanglah, kita bicara besok saja di–"

"Aku akan pulang saat aku mau." tandas Kyungsoo, sama sekali tak menghiraukan ucapan Sehun. Dan si jangkung hanya bisa menghela napas. "Selesai." Kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya, hendak meletakkan kembali kotak P3K itu di tempatnya semula. Pria mungil itu tak segera kembali ke ruang tengah. Kepalanya justru menengadah ke dalam lemari es, mencari sesuatu. "Hey, kau tak punya bir?"

"Tidak ada, belum sempat beli." Sehun beranjak menghampiri Kyungsoo. Ia tutup pintu lemari es itu, sehingga atensi si mungil beralih kepadanya. "Yak, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Kau mau membicarakan apa?"

Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang, lalu mengedikkan bahunya cuek. "Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu."

Sehun dengan jelas bisa merasakan jantungnya berdentum keras mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. Sesuatu yang tak kasat mata, entah bagaimana menghasilkan sengatan asing di sekitar perutnya, seperti tengah dikerubungi banyak kupu-kupu.

Sehun mengepalkan kedua tangannya, menekan gejolak dalam dadanya. "Alasan macam apa itu? Memangnya kau merindukanku?"

"Hah?" Kyungsoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau gila ya? Tentu saja tidak. Untuk apa merindukanmu? Aku bahkan setiap hari bertemu denganmu."

Sehun terkekeh hambar. Kepalan tangan di sisi tubuhnya perlahan mengendur, kepalanya menunduk menatap lantai. "Ah, benar juga ya? Kau pasti muak melihatku setiap hari."

"Kau baru sadar? Aigoo~" Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Hey, kau punya ramen'kan? Aku lapar."

Sehun tak menyahut. Ia duduki kursi meja makan sambil menatap Kyungsoo yang sibuk mencari ramen di lemari dapur. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

"Bagaimana kencanmu dengan Kris?"

"Lumayan. Kris sepertinya pria yang baik, dia juga sangat _gentle_. Kau percaya dia rela datang setengah jam lebih awal karena tidak mau membuatku menunggu? Seumur-umur, aku baru bertemu pria seperti dia." celoteh Kyungsoo. Pria mungil itu sama sekali tak menyadari aura gelap di belakangnya yang datang dari Sehun.

"Jadi, kau menyukainya? Apa kalian berniat untuk melakukan kencan kedua?"

Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak. "Entahlah. Well, mungkin, jika dia mengajakku duluan." Ia memutar tubuhnya ke arah Sehun. "Hey, kau punya telur dan–"

"Setelah makan, cepatlah pulang."

Ucapan Sehun yang terkesan dingin itu lantas membuat Kyungsoo terheran-heran. Pria berkulit pucat itu bahkan melangkah pergi dari dapur tanpa menatapnya.

"Yak, ada apa denganmu?" Kyungsoo akhirnya bertanya. Sikap Sehun ini sudah kelewat aneh baginya. "Kau tidak seperti biasanya, kau tahu itu?"

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Tanpa menoleh, ia menjawab, "Itu hanya perasaanmu."

"Aku sudah lama mengenalmu, dan aku tidak buta untuk menyadari perubahan sikapmu, Oh Sehun. Kau pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Jadi katakan, ada apa?"

"Memangnya kau ingin aku mengatakan apa?" Dan jeda. Sehun menghadapkan tubuhnya untuk menatap Kyungsoo. "Aku harus bersikap bagaimana?"

"Apa?"

"Sudahlah." Sehun membuang wajah. "Lebih baik kau urusi hubunganmu dengan si pirang itu."

Melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, Kyungsoo mendengus keras. Hell, dilihat dari sudut manapun, Sehun bersikap seperti anak kecil. "Kau dengar ucapanmu itu, hah? Kau terdengar cemburu." cibirnya.

"Aku tidak cemburu!" sangkal Sehun. Tapi Kyungsoo tak percaya begitu saja.

"Kalau bukan, lalu kenapa? Apa yang membuat mood-mu begitu buruk?"

"Itu karena kau datang malam-malam begini!"

"Kau tidak suka aku datang?"

"Kau bilang kau datang kemari untuk bertemu denganku, tapi kemudian kau malah membahas kencanmu dengan si pirang itu!"

Mendengarnya, Kyungsoo lantas menganga tak percaya. "Lihat?! Padahal tadi kau duluan yang mengungkit kencanku dengan Kris! Kenapa sekarang kau yang kesal?!"

"Well, jelas aku tidak meminta detail!"

"Oh, jadi ini semua salahku?!"

Sehun mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Raut mukanya seketika mengeras. Hatinya panas. "Ya, ini semua salahmu! Salahmu karena sudah mengatakan hal yang tidak perlu! Salahmu karena mengencani si pirang itu! Salahmu karena aku jadi _begini_!"

"APA?!" teriak Kyungsoo tak terima. "Apa salahku padamu, hah?! Aku tak melakukan apa-apa, Oh Sehun! Berhenti bersikap kekanakan begini!"

"KAU MEMBUATKU MENYUKAIMU! ITU KESALAHANMU, DO KYUNGSOO!"

Keheningan seketika merayapi ruangan itu. Kyungsoo mematung di tempatnya. Matanya membeliak utuh—terkejut mendengar ucapan Sehun. Sementara Sehun mengumpati kebodohannya lamat-lamat dalam hati. Dengan cepat, ia arahkan pandangannya ke objek lain.

"Pulanglah, aku ingin tidur."

Tapi hanya itu yang terbesit dalam benak Sehun untuk menghindari tatapan Kyungsoo. Atmosfer di antara mereka sudah terlanjur tak mengenakkan, dan menjelaskan kebodohannya barusan tidak akan memperbaiki apapun.

Setelahnya, Sehun berlalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Namun baru tiga langkah diambilnya, bajunya ditarik ke belakang, dan tubuhnya didorong ke dinding dengan keras. Belum Sehun sempat berkata—atau setidaknya berpikir, sebuah benda kenyal tak bertulang sudah lebih dulu membungkam mulutnya. Itu bibir Kyungsoo, melumat kasar bibir Sehun. Secara harfiah membuat pria albino itu melotot dengan napas tertahan.

Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi? Kenapa Kyungsoo mencium bibirnya? Apakah ini hanyalah mimpi? Lama berpikir, Sehun mulai merasakan kepalanya pening. Terlebih detakan abnormal jantungnya mulai bercampur aduk dengan sensasi rasa manis bibir pria mungil di hadapannya. Sial. Sehun tak lagi mampu mengendalikan logikanya.

"Kau membuatku gila, Kyung.." bisik Sehun di sela ciuman itu, lalu menekan tengkuk Kyungsoo lebih dalam.

Keduanyapun terbuai dengan permainan bibir masing-masing lawan. Saling mengecup, saling melumat, dengan kepala bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan. Tapi tentu saja Sehun menang banyak dalam hal ini. Well, salahkan saja suara lenguhan Kyungsoo yang meluluhlantakkan kewarasan Sehun. Tak peduli sekalipun mereka tak berstatus 'sepasang kekasih', karena yang Sehun tahu, ia telah terjatuh sepenuhnya pada pria mungil dalam rengkuhannya ini.

 **###**

Waktu baru menunjukkan pukul enam lewat tiga puluh lima menit. Itu adalah waktu yang cukup pagi, bahkan untuk jadwal kuliah Baekhyun hari ini, namun pria mungil itu sudah berpakaian rapi. Sebenarnya tak ada alasan khusus baginya untuk pergi sepagi ini. Baekhyun hanya tak bisa tidur, dan tak punya kegiatan lain di apartemen, jadi ia putuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan kampus selagi menunggu jam kuliahnya tiba.

Namun entah kenapa, tungkai Baekhyun berhenti melangkah begitu berada di depan pintu kamar Chanyeol. Ia bergeming disana dengan tatapan sendu, tak melakukan apapun.

Kejadian dua hari yang lalu lagi-lagi berputar dalam benaknya bagaikan sebuah film lama. Ketika Prof. Gong menawarkannya kesempatan langka untuk kuliah di Paris, juga reaksi Chanyeol ketika kabar ini sampai ke telinganya. Tak mungkin Baekhyun bisa melupakannya. Chanyeol tak mengatakan apapun waktu itu, dan—sialnya—Baekhyun tak bisa mengartikan raut terkejut pria tinggi itu dengan benar.

Apakah itu sebuah kebahagiaan atau justru penolakan?

Baekhyun ingin tahu, namun semesta seolah melarangnya dengan tak mempertemukan mereka selama dua hari ini. Dada Baekhyun berdenyut nyeri setiap kali memikirkannya, terlebih Prof. Gong meminta jawabannya besok. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Baekhyun tahu ini tidak seperti ia tidak akan kembali lagi ke Korea, tapi ia tetap ingin tahu pendapat Chanyeol. Itu sebabnya pria mungil itu masih ragu untuk mengambil penawaran beasiswa tersebut.

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun tersentak mendengar suara tak asing di belakangnya. Kepalanya menoleh pada sumber suara, dan ia menemukan Sehun berdiri disana. "S–Sehun Hyung?"

"Kenapa berdiri disitu? Kau ada perlu dengan Chanyeol?"

Ditanyai begitu, Baekhyun refleks menggelengkan kepalanya. "T–tidak kok, aku baru saja akan berangkat kuliah."

"Kuliah?" Sehun melirik jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Sepagi ini?"

"Ya. Itu.." Baekhyun memutar otak—mencari alasan. "Ada tugas yang harus kukerjakan, jadi aku mau pergi ke perpustakaan sekarang."

"Ah, begitu." Sehun mengangguk paham. "Kau pulang jam berapa hari ini?"

"Um.." Baekhyun melirik jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Sekitar jam lima sore. Memangnya kenapa, Hyung?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa, hanya bertanya."

"Oh. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, Hyung." Baekhyun pamit pergi begitu Sehun tersenyum padanya. Well, tadi itu benar-benar nyaris.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap datar makhluk albino di hadapannya yang sedang asyik melahap roti isi tuna yang baru saja dibuatnya. Itu Sehun—siapa lagi? Ia baru datang beberapa menit yang lalu, dan tanpa permisi langsung melahap sarapannya. Benar-benar tidak sopan.

"Inikah yang kudapatkan setelah kau tak datang ke rapat kemarin?" geram Chanyeol. Perempatan siku-siku imajiner di kepalanya menandakan bahwa pria bersurai _ash grey_ itu sedang menahan kesal pada yang bersurai _dark brown._

Disindir begitu, Sehun lantas menghentikan pergerakannya mengunyah roti isi tuna itu, lalu memasang ekspresi-sok-tak-berdosa-minta-dipukul. "Hehe~ maaf, kemarin aku sibuk pindahan ke apartemen baru."

Chanyeol menatap datar Sehun. Pikirnya, itu adalah alasan paling payah yang pernah ia dengar selama mengenal Sehun. "Sebaiknya kau keluar dari zaman primitif, Sehun. Ada sebuah benda hebat bernama ponsel yang bisa menghubungkanmu dengan orang yang jaraknya jauh."

Sehun mendengus, sedikitnya tak percaya telah disindir mengenai perkembangan zaman oleh pria yang bahkan tak bisa membuat akun instagram. Tapi—well, ia akan membiarkannya untuk kali ini, mengingat ia yang berada di posisi yang salah. "Baiklah, baiklah, aku mengaku salah. Maafkan aku ya?"

"Cih." Chanyeol berdecak. Ia alihkan kesibukannya dengan membuat kopi. "Omong-omong, kau tak datang bersama Kyungsoo?"

Sehun sudah sedikit ini untuk terlihat mencurigakan jika saja tidak berhasil menahan suaranya saat tersedak. Beruntung Chanyeol tak melihatnya. "Kenapa pula aku harus datang bersama burung hantu itu? Apartemenku dengan apartemennya'kan tidak searah." ucapnya sok cuek—mencoba berkelit.

"Karena.." Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sehun. Ia menyeringai jahil. "Kalian sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih~"

"UHUKK! UHHUK!"

Dan Chanyeol tersenyum puas melihat reaksi Sehun. Ah, sungguh pagi yang indah~

"D–dari mana..kau tahu itu?" tanya Sehun begitu menghabiskan setengah gelas air putih. Raut terkejutnya menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi Chanyeol.

"Dari siapa lagi selain dari kekasihmu?"

Sehun menepuk keras jidatnya. Sial. Kenapa ia bisa sampai tidak berpikir kesana?

"Ck, ck, Sehun, sahabatku." Chanyeol duduk di hadapan Sehun, memasang pose casanova yang terlihat memuakkan di mata si albino. "Ada banyak hal yang tidak kau ketahui tentang Do Kyungsoo, kau masih harus banyak belajar~"

Dahi Sehun mengernyit bingung. "Maksudmu?"

Chanyeol tak segera menjawab. Ia tersenyum sok misterius, mencoba mendramatisir. "Kyungsoo itu suka berbagi rahasianya denganku~"

"Apa?!" Sehun protes keras. Alisnya menukik tajam. "Kenapa dia hanya berbagi padamu, dan tidak padaku?! Memangnya kalian sedekat apa?!"

Tawa Chanyeol meledak detik berikutnya. Astaga, apa ini hanya perasaannya atau hari ini terasa begitu menyenangkan baginya?

"Eyy~ tidak perlu cemburu begitu! Walaubagaimanapun, aku mengenal Kyungsoo jauh lebih lama dibandingkan kau, jadi tidak aneh jika ada banyak rahasia yang sudah kuketahui tentangnya."

"Termasuk titik sensitifnya di lutut kiri?"

"Titik sensitif?" Kali ini, Chanyeol yang mengernyit bingung. Sehun—yang baru menyadari kebodohannya—membeku di tempat. Sepertinya ia salah bicara. "Yak, jangan bilang..kalian sudah melakukan.. _itu_?" tanya Chanyeol dengan mata memicing.

Sehun menelan kasar ludahnya. Ekor matanya melirik ke arah lain—kemanapun selama bukan mata Chanyeol. "M–melakukan apa?"

Chanyeol menganga tak percaya. Hell, ia tak terlalu bodoh untuk mengartikan sikap aneh Sehun, terutama pada perubahan warna wajah Sehun yang merona hebat. "Oh Tuhan, kalian benar-benar melakukan _nya_! Kalian berdua telah melakukan sek–"

"Sstt! Diam, bodoh! Kau mau ada yang mendengarmu, hah?!" Sehun membekap mulut Chanyeol. Demi Tuhan, haruskah pria Yoda itu sekeras ini?

Chanyeol menurunkan tangan Sehun yang membekap mulutnya, dan menaik-turunkan alisnya. "Hohoho~ itu sebabnya Kyungsoo tidak datang hari ini'kan? Dia 'sakit' karenamu~"

Sekakmat. Sehun tak lagi bisa mengelak. Ia bahkan tak mau menebak seberapa merah wajahnya saat ini. Rasa malu itu sudah terlanjur mencapai ubun-ubun. Serius, ada apa dengan lidahnya akhir-akhir ini? Kenapa semakin tak bisa dikontrol saja?

"Aish, diam kau! Kalau kau membocorkan hal ini pada Kyungsoo, aku bersumpah akan mempermalukanmu di instagram!" ancam Sehun. Chanyeol terbahak mendengarnya. Sehun berdecak kesal. "Daripada itu, tadi aku melihat Baekhyun berdiri di depan pintu kamar apartemenmu."

"Eh?" Tawa Chanyeol langsung berhenti, berganti dengan raut terkejut. "Baekhyun?"

"Mm-hm. Aku bertanya padanya, apa dia ada perlu denganmu, tapi dia bilang tidak."

Chanyeol termenung. Lagi-lagi dadanya berdenyut nyeri memikirkan Baekhyun. Sudah dua hari ini pria tinggi itu tak bertemu si mungil Byun. Ia sangat merindukannya.

"Kyungsoo sudah menceritakannya padaku, tentang Baekhyun yang mendapatkan beasiswa ke Paris." ucap Sehun. Ia meringis melihat raut Chanyeol yang murung. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Mendapati Chanyeol tak menjawab pertanyaannya, Sehun-pun menghela napas. "Hey, bukankah ini sudah waktunya untuk menyatakan perasaanmu?"

Tersenyum tipis, Chanyeol membalas dengan lirih, "Aku tahu, aku sedang memikirkannya."

Sehun senang mendengarnya. Ia tepuk-tepuk bahu Chanyeol untuk memberinya semangat. "Kau pasti bisa. Dan sebagai seorang sahabat yang baik, aku akan memberimu saran. Gratis."

Chanyeol mengernyit, mulai merasakan firasat tak mengenakkan ketika seringaian Sehun muncul. "Saran apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau menyatakan perasaanmu malam ini? Di atap apartemen, di bawah naungan langit malam, lalu kalian akan berakhir dengan melakukan sek–"

PLETAK!—Chanyeol memukul kepala Sehun tanpa basa-basi.

"Jangan menyeret Baekhyun ke dalam pikiran jorokmu, Oh Sehun."

"Aish." Sehun mendelik pada Chanyeol sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang berdenyut. "Padahal kau yang paling sering berpikiran jorok tentang Baekhyun. Kau bahkan membuat manga yaoi–"

PLETAK!

"YAK!" Sehun protes keras setelah mendapatkan pukulan kedua, tapi Chanyeol bahkan terlihat tak peduli. Pria bersurai _ash grey_ itu malah dengan santai berjalan menuju kamar mandi tanpa mengindahkan sang maknae yang menatap kesal ke arahnya. "Sialan, padahal aku hanya bercanda–hm?" Sehun menukikkan alisnya saat tak sengaja melihat lipatan kertas di lantai. Dipungutnya lipatan kertas tersebut. Ia melirik ke arah kamar mandi, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk membukanya. "Apa ini?"

Dan senyuman yang melebihi seringaian setan muncul dua detik setelahnya di sudut bibir Sehun.

"Menarik juga, afufu~"

.

.

"BAEKHYUN!"

Baekhyun tersentak saat suara Lisa tiba-tiba menyerukan namanya begitu keras. Ia menoleh ke samping, menemukan sahabatnya tengah menatapnya dengan raut khawatir. "Ada apa?" tanyanya agak lingung.

"Kau yang ada apa, Baek. Kau tahu kau melamun sepanjang pelajaran? Kelas sudah berakhir."

Kepala Baekhyun celingukan. Ternyata Lisa benar. Kelas Prof. Ji sudah selesai, beberapa mahasiswa bahkan sudah meninggalkan ruangan.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau tampak murung sejak pagi." Lisa kembali memastikan.

"Aku..baik kok." Baekhyun menjawab dengan senyuman yang terkesan dipaksakan. Lisa tak buta untuk menyadari ada yang tak beres dengan Baekhyun, karena pria mungil itu tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Kau ada masalah? Kenapa tidak cerita saja?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Manik hazel itu menatap jemarinya yang saling bertautan. "Aku..ragu tentang penawaran beasiswa ke Paris itu, Lis."

Lisa mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti. "Kenapa? Kupikir kau akan langsung mengambilnya tanpa pikir panjang."

Baekhyun tak merespon. Namun kebungkaman itu seolah memberikan jawaban yang Lisa cari. Pikirnya, ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Park Chanyeol.

"Apa tetanggamu itu sudah mengetahui tentang ini?" Lisa bertanya. Bisa ia lihat tubuh Baekhyun yang menegang karena pertanyaan itu. Ternyata tebakannya benar—ini tentang Chanyeol. "Apa responnya?"

Tawa hambar keluar dari celah bibir Baekhyun. Dadanya terasa sesak untuk alasan yang tak ia mengerti. "Dia terlihat terkejut, tapi tidak mengatakan apapun pada akhirnya."

"Sama sekali?" tanya Lisa, setengah terkejut-setengah tak percaya. Dan sebuah anggukan lemas dari Baekhyun menjadi jawaban. Lisa tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Ia usap lembut puncak kepala pria mungil itu, membuatnya mendongak. "Tidak perlu khawatir, Baek. Kupikir dia tak bermaksud mendiamkanmu, mungkin dia hanya terlalu terkejut sampai tidak tahu harus berkata apa."

"Menurutmu begitu?" cicit Baekhyun.

Lisa terkekeh. Entah kenapa, raut Baekhyun yang sedang gundah (karena cinta) itu terlihat begitu menggemaskan. "Tentu saja. Aku yakin ia tidak akan berdiam diri saat pria yang ditaksirnya akan pergi jauh."

Digoda begitu, pipi Baekhyun sontak merona. "E–eh? Dari mana kau tahu hal itu?"

"Eyy~ bukankah sikapnya padamu itu sudah sangat jelas?" Alis Lisa naik-turun dengan seringaian jahil. "Bahkan nenekku yang pikun saja bisa tahu dalam sekali lihat bahwa pria tinggi itu jauh cinta padamu~"

"Y–yak, berhenti menggodaku!"

"Omo~ kau tak mengelak? Apa ini berarti kau juga sudah menyadarinya?"

"I–itu.." Baekhyun dibuat mati kutu. Ia tak bisa lagi berkelit, karena—hell—tebakan Lisa benar-benar telak. Tanpa permisi, sekelebat bayangan tentang pernyataan cinta Chanyeol yang tak sengaja ia dengar malam itu, melintas dalam benaknya dan membuat kinerja jantungnya bertambah tiga kali lipat.

"Hey, bisa kau lakukan sesuatu untukku? Kabari aku secepatnya begitu kalian resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, aku akan minta ditraktir sepuasnya~"

"LALISA!"

.

.

Chanyeol bangkit dari kursi kerjanya saat langit Seoul menunjukkan warna jingganya. Ia regangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku, lalu menghela napas lega. Akhirnya pekerjaannya benar-benar selesai. Kemarin saat mengadakan rapat dengan pihak SM, Chanyeol diminta untuk melampirkan tanda tangannya sebagai bonus untuk yang membeli manga terbarunya. Bentuk apresiasi—kata pihak SM. Memang sedikit menyusahkan, tapi Chanyeol dengan senang hati melakukannya untuk para pembaca setianya. Hell, ini masih lebih baik daripada melakukan _fan meeting_ yang akan membuat wajahnya terekspos media. Ia tak'kan pernah membiarkan siapapun—terutama Baekhyun—mengetahui identitas aslinya.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Sehun, berdiri di ambang pintu ruang kerja Chanyeol sambil mengenakan jaketnya.

"Mm-hm. Aku mau pesan makanan, kau mau?"

"Tidak usah, aku akan pulang saja."

Chanyeol tersenyum jahil. "Ohoho~ apa kau mau kencan dengan Kyungsoo? Maksudku, kencan di ranjang, karena Kyungsoo sedang 'sakit'."

Tatapan datar yang menusuk Sehun layangkan pada Chanyeol. "Diam kau, Yoda."

Chanyeol terkekeh geli melihat reaksi lucu sahabatnya. "Baiklah, baiklah, silakan pulang. Dan katakan pada Kyungsoo, semoga dia cepat sembuh."

Sehun hanya berdehem menyahutnya, lalu melangkah keluar dari kamar apartemen Chanyeol. Seringaian terukir di paras tampan pria albino itu begitu ia menutup pintu. "Heh. Kita lihat saja siapa yang tertawa paling akhir, Park~"

.

.

TING TONG.

Baru lima belas menit setelah Sehun pulang, bel pintu apartemen Chanyeol dibunyikan seseorang. Pria tinggi itu mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Pikirnya, tidak mungkin itu Sehun, karena dia dan Kyungsoo tahu kata sandi kamar apartemennya. Lalu, siapa?

"Hyung?"

Diameter bola mata Chanyeol sontak membeliak dalam satu nanodetik. Apa ini hanya perasaannya atau ia baru saja mendengar suara Baekhyun?

"Hyung, kau di dalam? Bisa aku bicara denganmu sebentar?"

Tak tahu apa yang merasukinya, Chanyeol dengan langkah tergesa-gesa berjalan menuju pintu tersebut, langsung membukanya tanpa melihat intercom terlebih dahulu. Pusat kendali sarafnya tak lagi memikirkan apapun, selain memproyeksikan sosok yang teramat dirindukannya. Chanyeol hanya ingin memastikan. Bahwa ia tak sedang berhalusinasi. Bahwa suara itu adalah sungguh suara Baekhyun.

CKLEK.

Pintu dibuka. Detakan jantung Chanyeol yang semula berdentum keras, seketika mengalun dalam tempo terlampau lambat tatkala maniknya dipertemukan dengan hazel dari mata bak puppy kesukaannya. "B–Baekhyun?"

Itu sungguh si mungil Byun, dengan pipi samar-samar bersemu dan tangan kanan meremas selembar kertas. Namun itu bukan yang terpenting sekarang. Adalah fakta bahwa Baekhyun tengah berdiri di hadapannya _lah_ yang menjadi fokus Chanyeol.

"Ini sungguh kau.." ucap Chanyeol. Perasaan rindunya yang meletup-letup, membuatnya tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari pria mungil itu. Ingin sekali Chanyeol memeluknya, tapi sekuat itu pula ia mencoba mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Baekhyun bukan miliknya. Ia harus bisa menahan diri. "Apa..yang kau lakukan disini?" Dan pertanyaan itulah yang keluar.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. "M–maaf mengganggumu, Hyung. Anu..itu.." Ekor matanya sesekali melirik ke samping, tampak ragu untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ada apa?" Chanyeol mulai penasaran. Apakah ini tentang keputusan Baekhyun untuk pergi ke Paris? Mungkinkah Baekhyun menemuinya untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal? Lamat-lamat, Chanyeol dibuat cemas, tapi ia tetap memutuskan untuk menunggu Baekhyun bicara.

"Sehun Hyung..tadi memberiku ini." Baekhyun memberikan selembar kertas yang sedari tadi ia pegang pada Chanyeol. "Katanya, ini buatanmu."

"Buatanku?" Chanyeol mengernyit tak mengerti. Pikirnya, kertas apa yang Sehun berikan pada Baekhyun? Chanyeol-pun mengambil kertas tersebut, dan membukanya. "I–ini.." Napas Chanyeol seketika tersendat karena gambar dalam kertas itu. Bola matanya membeliak sempurna lagi.

"Sketsa itu..apa benar kau membuatnya?" Baekhyun bertanya.

Itu sebuah skesta Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum, dengan sebuah tulisan 'Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun-ah..' di bawahnya.

 **TBC**

 **Annyeong~ masih adakah yang ingat FF ini? Terakhir kali diapdet itu..malam tahun baru ya? Ha-ha-ha /ketawa garing/ ANYWAY~ bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Saya gak terlalu PD, karena baru ngulik FF ini minggu kemarin setelah sekian lama. Jadi maaf, kalo kurang feel.**

 **BTW, disini HunSoo bersatu! Waktu itu kalo gak salah ada nanya kenapa saya lebih milih HunSoo daripada HunHan. Jawabannya, karena saya lebih suka HunSoo daripada HunHan. No offense ya, ini'kan selera saya, hehe~**

 **Jadi, gimana nih? ChanBaek bersatu gak? Chanyeol bakal nyatain cinta gak? Nantikan last chapter FF ini (yang entah kapan apdetnya). Semoga kalian masih mau baca ya.**

 **Lastly, REVIEW?**


	7. Chapter 6

"Sketsa itu..apa benar kau yang membuatnya, Hyung?" Baekhyun bertanya.

Suasana sore di lorong apartemen itu seketika menjadi hening. Satu-satunya suara latar yang mengisi keheningan disana hanyalah semilir angin musim panas yang berhembus melalui jendela kamar Chanyeol. Sementara pria tinggi itu bergeming di tempatnya, dengan napas tertahan di tenggorokan, dan debaran jantung yang terus meningkat setiap detiknya.

Semakin banyak tuntutan yang Baekhyun perlihatkan dalam kedua maniknya, semakin sulit Chanyeol berpikir. Ia ingin berbohong, tapi lidah dan otaknya seolah memiliki keinginan yang berbeda. Sketsa itu..adalah skesta yang Chanyeol buat kemarin. Sebuah sketsa yang ia buat semata-mata hanya untuk melampiaskan kerinduannya pada Baekhyun. Tak ada niatan khusus selain itu, Chanyeol-pun tak berniat untuk menunjukkannya pada siapapun, tapi kenapa sketsa itu ada pada Baekhyun?

"Kau..mendapatkannya dari Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol hati-hati. Baekhyun mengangguk. Lamat-lamat, Chanyeol mengutuk Sehun dalam hati. Pria albino itu pasti tanpa sengaja menemukannya selagi ia lengah waktu itu.

"Hyung?" Suara Baekhyun lantas menyadarkan Chanyeol dari lamunannya. "Sketsa itu..sungguh kau yang membuatnya?" tanyanya lagi.

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya gugup. Pikirannya kalut. Haruskah ia jujur pada Baekhyun sekarang? Mengenai sketsa itu, juga mengenai perasaannya selama ini? Tapi bagaimana jika setelah mengambil keputusan itu, hal yang tidak ia inginkan akan terjadi? Bagaimana jika Baekhyun justru menjauhinya?

" _Kau tak'kan pernah tahu jika tak pernah mencoba, Yeol. Jangan sampai kau menyesal di kemudian hari hanya karena kau takut pada kemungkinan yang belum pasti."_

Namun sekelebat perkataan Kyungsoo tempo hari terngiang dalam kepalanya, menyadarkannya akan sesuatu.

" _Kau tulus mencintai Baekhyun, bukan?"_

Bahwa ia mencintai Baekhyun, lebih dari apapun.

Karenanya, ia tak boleh melarikan diri lagi dari situasi ini.

"Ya." aku Chanyeol dengan suara lirih. Netranya menatap ke dalam manik Baekhyun. "Aku yang membuatnya." Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya di sisi tubuh. Memantapkan hatinya terlebih dahulu, lalu berkata, "Sudah lama aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun-ah.."

Diameter bola mata Baekhyun membesar dalam hitungan detik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **MANGAKA'S MANGA**

 **Chapter 6 (end) – Confession**

 **Main Casts: Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun**

 **Support Casts : Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo, Kris Wu, Kim Jisoo (BP), Lalisa Manoban (BP), Park Haejin**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **Chanyeol & Kris (30 tahun)**

 **Baekhyun & Lisa (22 tahun)**

 **Sehun & Jisoo (25 tahun)**

 **Kyungsoo (27 tahun)**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol mengatakannya. Ia benar-benar telah mengatakannya pada Baekhyun. Bahwa ia _lah_ yang menggambar sketsa itu, bahwa selama ini ia mencintai pria mungil itu. Namun setelah hampir satu menit berlalu, Chanyeol tak mendapatkan respon apapun dari Baekhyun kecuali raut keterkejutan yang tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Sedikitnya, Chanyeol tak terlalu terkejut. Ia sudah menduga hal itu.

Namun tetap saja, dadanya berdenyut ngilu.

"Kau tak perlu menjawabnya, Baek.." Tersenyum miris, Chanyeol mengulurkan jemarinya untuk mengelus pipi Baekhyun. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakannya padamu.."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasa tidak enak. "Hyung.."

"Daripada itu, apa kau akan mengambil tawaran beasiswa itu, Baek?" Chanyeol mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Itu.." Baekhyun menunduk. "Aku masih belum yakin.."

"Kenapa?"

Baekhyun tak menjawab. Ia menatap mata Chanyeol, meminta pendapat. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau berada di posisiku, Hyung?"

"Hmm, aku ya?" Chanyeol berpikir sejenak. "Kemungkinan besar akan kuambil. Karena ini menyangkut mimpiku, aku tidak bisa menyia-nyiakannya. Walaubagaimanapun, kesempatan seperti ini tidak akan datang dua kali, bukan?" ucap Chanyeol bijak. Ia tersenyum lembut saat mendapati Baekhyun hanya terdiam. "Tapi aku pasti akan kembali."

"Eh?" Baekhyun mendongak terkejut.

"Karena kau ada disini, jadi aku pasti akan kembali."

Jantung Baekhyun sontak berdentum menggila karena ucapan Chanyeol. Semburat kemerahan tanpa permisi bermunculan di wajahnya, membuatnya tak bisa menatap langsung ke dalam manik kelam si jangkung. Pria mungil itu hanya bisa menunduk malu sambil mengulum senyumannya. Ia senang—sungguh. Meskipun hanya perumpamaan, ia tetap senang mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. Entah bagaimana, keragu-raguan yang sempat bersarang di hatinya, hilang begitu saja. Membentuk sebuah keyakinan.

Baekhyun sudah memantapkan keputusannya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengambilnya." ucap Baekhyun yakin. "Aku akan menerima tawaran beasiswa itu, dan akan kembali secepatnya." Lalu tersenyum manis pada Chanyeol.

"Eh?" Chanyeol mengerjap kaget. "K–kau..akan kembali?"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kau tak mau aku kembali?"

"T–TIDAK!" Chanyeol menggeleng cepat. "Tentu saja aku ingin kau kembali! Tidak mungkin aku tidak menginginkanmu, Baek! Aku bisa mati kalau tidak melihatmu selamanya—" Tapi secepat itu pula Chanyeol tersentak karena ucapannya yang terdengar cheesy. Digaruknya tengkuknya yang tak gatal itu, lalu mengoreksi ucapannya, "Ah..anu..itu..maksudku..alangkah baiknya jika kau pulang kesini setelah menyelesaikan kuliahmu disana."

Melihat respon itu, Baekhyun-pun terkekeh. Ia genggam tangan Chanyeol, menautkan jemari mereka satu sama lain. "Aku pasti akan kembali, Hyung.." Mata sipitnya melengkung, membentuk senyuman tercantik yang selalu berhasil membuat seorang Park Chanyeol terpaku. "Karena kau ada disini.."

Dalam satu momen, Chanyeol termangu. Ia tidak tahu lagi apakah ia sedang bermimpi, berhalusinasi, atau hanya membayangkan hal yang ingin ia lihat. Tapi yang pasti, hentakan di balik rongga dadanya adalah nyata. Gema tak beraturan itu ada, menggelitiki perutnya, menghangatkan relung hatinya. Sebuah manifestasi dari senyuman Baekhyun, dari genggaman tangan yang si mungil tautkan.

Chanyeol tak bisa menahan perasaannya lagi.

Dihapusnya segala jarak di antara wajahnya dengan wajah Baekhyun, memiringkan kepalanya pada detik kelima tanpa peduli si mungil membeliakkan matanya. Chanyeol menutup matanya, dan secara sempurna mendaratkan bibirnya di atas bibir tipis Baekhyun.

Di sisi lain, Baekhyun dibuat terlena. Terkejut karena tiba-tiba dicium, kemudian berubah menjadi perasaan meletup-letup ingin membalas. Maka, Baekhyun-pun memejamkan kedua matanya, mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit untuk menambatkan kecupan yang sama lembutnya dengan yang diberikan Chanyeol.

Dan keduanya sama-sama membiarkan jantung mereka berdentum tak keruan.

Hanya untuk saat ini, untuk ciuman pertama mereka.

 **###**

 _ **Bandara Internasional Incheon, tiga hari kemudian..**_

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya resah. Bola matanya tak henti memerhatikan sekitar bandara Incheon yang dipenuhi orang-orang berlalu-lalang, mencari sesosok pria jangkung bersurai ash grey yang seharusnya sudah berada disana.

"Baek, sampai kapan kau akan terus menunggu seperti ini, hm? Bukankah sebentar lagi jadwal keberangkatan pesawatmu?" tanya Lisa, duduk di samping koper Baekhyun sambil membaca manga terbaru Richard Park yang tadi pagi ia beli.

"Aku tahu, sebentar lagi saja." sahut Baekhyun seraya melirik jam tangannya. "Chanyeol Hyung masih dalam perjalanan, katanya sedang macet."

Lisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir. "Kau bahkan tak terlihat begitu sedih saat berpamitan dengan Kris Oppa dan orangtuamu tadi, tapi kenapa sekarang kau begitu gelisah menanti kekasihmu datang atau tidak?"

"Chanyeol Hyung bukan kekasihku, Lis!" sangkal Baekhyun.

"Well, belum—setidaknya." goda Lisa dengan alis naik-turun, membuat pipi Baekhyun bersemu lucu. Lisa terkekeh renyah melihatnya. "Aigoo~ tingkah kalian itu menggemaskan sekali, kau tahu? Seperti remaja labil yang baru merasakan cinta pertama~"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya bosan. "Diam kau. Chanyeol Hyung pasti datang. Dia sudah berjanji padaku." ucapnya yakin, lalu kembali mencari sosok Chanyeol di antara ratusan orang yang berlalu-lalang di bandara Incheon.

Lisa mengedikkan bahunya cuek, kemudian mengalihkan atensinya pada manga-nya. "Jadi, kapan kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu? Kalian akan berpisah selama kurang lebih dua tahun, bukan?"

Baekhyun termangu. Dua tahun. Ya, selama itulah ia akan pergi ke Paris. Selama itu pula, ia tak'kan bertemu Chanyeol secara langsung, hanya akan saling menghubungi di waktu senggang melalui media sosial. Baekhyun memang sengaja belum menjawab perasaan Chanyeol sampai saat ini, karena ingin menuruti ucapan Chanyeol untuk mengejar mimpinya terlebih dahulu. Barulah setelah itu, Baekhyun akan mendatangi Chanyeol, dan menyatakan perasaannya dengan tulus.

"Aku pasti akan melakukannya." tandas Baekhyun sambil menatap Lisa. Senyuman tipis tersemat di sudut bibirnya. "Saat aku pulang nanti."

Lisa tersenyum mendengarnya. Entah kenapa, atmosfer serius ini memacunya untuk menggoda sahabatnya itu. "Well, berdoa saja Park Chanyeol masih belum memiliki kekasih sampai saat itu tiba~"

"Aish, yak! Jangan berkata yang aneh-aneh!"

Mendapatkan respon menarik, Lisa tak bisa untuk tak terbahak. Ah, ia pasti akan merindukan masa-masa menggoda Baekhyun selama dua tahun ke depan. Sepertinya ia harus membeli banyak manga untuk mengalihkan kesedihan dan perasaan bosannya.

"Hm?" Lisa mengerutkan dahinya ketika ia mendapati hal aneh dari manga yang dibacanya. Ia melirik Baekhyun sejenak, melihat manga-nya lagi, lalu berpikir keras. "Hey, Baek?" Baekhyun berdehem tanpa menoleh. "Bukankah kau pernah berkencan ke COEX Aquarium bersama tetanggamu itu?"

"Ya."

Lisa membuka beberapa lembar manga-nya. Lagi—berpikir sejenak, lalu melirik Baekhyun. "Waktu itu kau juga pernah makan es krim dan menaiki sepeda dengannya'kan? Kalian terjatuh karena dia terlalu cepat mengayuh sepedanya?"

"Ya, kenapa?"

Alis Lisa menukik semakin dalam. Entah mengapa firasatnya menjadi aneh. "Yak.." Ia menatap Baekhyun. "Jangan bilang..dia juga pandai menggambar?"

Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menatap Lisa dengan raut bingung. "Dari mana kau tahu itu?"

"Heol.." Lisa menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Ia hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi kemudian terpikirkan sesuatu yang menarik. "Ambil ini." Ia memberikan manga-nya pada Baekhyun.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Kau akan tahu setelah membacanya." Lisa tersenyum penuh makna.

Baekhyun tak tahu apa maksud sahabatnya itu, tapi ia ambil saja manga tersebut, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas. "Kau bersikap aneh, Lis."

"Afufu~" Lisa menyeringai, tampak semakin mencurigakan di mata Baekhyun.

"BAEKHYUN-AH!" Bersamaan dengan itu, suara bass Chanyeol memanggil nama Baekhyun dari kejauhan. Pria tinggi itu berlari ke arah si mungil. "Syukurlah masih sempat..hosh..hosh.." Ia tersenyum di sela-sela napasnya yang berantakan. "Maaf, aku terlambat.."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tersenyum manis. "Aku senang kau datang, Hyung~"

Chanyeol balas tersenyum. Ia merogoh sesuatu dari dalam tas ranselnya, lalu memberikannya pada Baekhyun. "Untukmu."

"Apa ini?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Hanya hadiah kecil sebagai kenang-kenangan."

"Sungguh?" Baekhyun tersenyum senang. "Woah~ terima kasih, Hyung~"

"Hm." Chanyeol mengelus pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut. "Segeralah pulang ya? Aku akan menunggumu disini."

Baekhyun tersipu malu. Ia raih tangan Chanyeol, menggenggamnya erat. "Ya. Aku berjanji akan segera pulang, Hyung.."

Atmosfer hangat kemudian tercipta di antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Untuk beberapa detik, keduanya tampak terlarut dalam manik satu sama lain, menyalurkan apa yang selama ini tak mampu mereka ungkapkan.

"EKHEM!" Tapi deheman yang sangat sengaja dikeraskan oleh Lisa itu membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tersadar dari kegiatan sebelumnya. Dengan segera keduanya melepaskan tautan jemari mereka, lalu berdehem kikuk seolah tak terjadi apapun. Lisa dibuat geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah sepasang anak adam di depannya, tak percaya telah menjadi obat nyamuk di antara mereka.

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi." Baekhyun meraih kopernya, menariknya menuju gerbang keberangkatan. "Sampai jumpa, Lisa-ya, Chanyeol Hyung~" Ia melambaikan tangan, yang kemudian dibalas oleh Lisa dan Chanyeol.

Sepeninggalnya Baekhyun, Lisa melirik Chanyeol yang masih menatap sendu ke arah depan. Ia perhatikan dengan saksama pria tinggi di sampingnya itu. Tampan—pikirnya. Rasanya masih kaget sekaligus tidak percaya bahwa Chanyeol adalah _pria itu_. Dan yang lebih menariknya lagi, selama ini ia tinggal di sebelah Baekhyun. Tapi Lisa berani bertaruh bahwa Baekhyun bahkan tak pernah menaruh curiga terhadap Chanyeol.

Heh. Sempit sekali dunia ini.

"Jadi, kau _orangnya_ ya?" tanya Lisa tiba-tiba.

"Apa?"

Lisa tersenyum penuh makna, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada~"

Ia tak sabar untuk menunggu reaksi Baekhyun nanti saat mengetahuinya.

.

.

Begitu menemukan tempat duduknya di dalam pesawat, Baekhyun menatap hadiah yang diberikan Chanyeol padanya tadi. Itu sebuah kotak berukuran sedang, dibungkus dengan kertas kado berwarna baby blue dan dipermanis dengan pita berwarna putih.

"Apa isinya ya?" gumam Baekhyun. Penasaran, ia pun memutuskan untuk membukanya. Manik pria mungil itu kemudian berbinar sempurna saat menemukan sebuah kotak musik di dalamnya. "Woah~ cantiknya!" Dibukanya kotak musik berbentuk piano klasik itu. Terdengarlah lagu 'Close to You' mengalun indah. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sesaat menikmati lantunan musik itu, sebelum pandangannya berlabuh pada sebuah kertas di dalam kotak tersebut.

 _ **Jaga dirimu baik-baik disana, Baek. Aku akan menunggumu pulang..**_

 _ **PCY**_

Baekhyun mengulum senyumannya membaca tulisan itu. Ah, lagi-lagi jantungnya berdentum tak keruan karena Chanyeol. Dengan cepat, Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya di saku jaket, lalu mengirim pesan singkat pada Chanyeol.

.

.

Chanyeol baru saja memasang sabuk pengamannya saat ponselnya berdering menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. Itu dari Baekhyun.

 **From: Puppy Next Door**

 **Hyung, terima kasih kotak musiknya ya, aku suka~**

Chanyeol tersenyum senang. Ia hendak membalas pesan itu, tapi kemudian sebuah pesan lainnya dari Baekhyun datang lagi.

 **Aku akan merindukanmu, Hyung..**

Senyum Chanyeol-pun memudar. Napasnya tiba-tiba tersendat di tenggorokan, dan dadanya terasa sangat sesak hanya dengan memikirkan Baekhyun.

"Aku akan lebih merindukanmu, Baekhyunnie.."

Satu-satunya yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba bersabar.

 **###**

Kyungsoo menggeliat pelan di balik selimut saat merasakan tubuhnya direngkuh dalam dekapan hangat lengan seseorang. Dengan berat, pria mungil itu membuka matanya, sedikit meringis kala sinar mentari pagi menerobos penglihatannya. Pemandangan yang pertama kali ditangkap irisnya adalah wajah tampan Sehun yang masih terlelap.

Pipi Kyungsoo tiba-tiba bersemu. Ah, sial—batinnya. Ini tidak baik bagi jantungnya jika dihadiahi pemandangan seperti itu setiap pagi. Tapi anehnya, ia menyukainya. Bagaimana Sehun memeluknya erat setelah pergumulan hebat mereka. Bagaimana Sehun menyapanya dengan suara parau dan senyuman manis keesokan harinya. Dan bagaimana jantungnya bertalu dalam hentakan abnormal hanya karena mengingat itu semua.

"Aku pasti sudah gila." bisik Kyungsoo. Jemarinya menelusuri pahatan sempurna di hadapannya, dan berhenti tepat di bibir tipis yang entah sejak kapan menjadi candunya itu. "Sial. Aku jadi ingin menciummu.."

"Cium saja~"

Kyungsoo melotot. Dijauhkannya segera jemarinya dari bibir Sehun. "K–kau sudah bangun?"

Sehun membuka matanya. Senyuman jahil memenuhi bibirnya. "Mm-hm~" Ia tarik pinggang Kyungsoo lebih dekat, lalu berbisik di depan telinganya, "Jadi, mana morning kiss-ku?"

Malu karena tertangkap basah, Kyungsoo-pun refleks mendorong wajah Sehun dari wajahnya yang terasa panas. "K–kalau sudah bangun, cepat buka matamu, bodoh!"

"Eyy~ kenapa? Padahal aku sudah senang kau mau memberiku sebuah morning kiss~"

"Tidak ada morning kiss untukmu, albino sakit jiwa! Sekarang, lepaskan aku!" Kyungsoo meronta ketika Sehun mendekapnya kembali, namun kali ini lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

"Tidak mau! Kau harus memberiku morning kiss terlebih dahulu, setelah itu baru akan kulepaskan!" kukuhnya.

Kyungsoo mendengus keras. Ia paling kesal kalau Sehun sudah bertingkah begini. Karena mau tidak mau, ia harus menurutinya. "Ck, baiklah, baiklah. Tapi hanya morning kiss ya?"

"Ya, ya, tentu."

Kyungsoo-pun mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di bibir Sehun. Sedikit melumatnya untuk lima detik, lalu melepaskan tautan mereka. Sehun tersenyum puas.

"Hehehe~ terima kasih, Kyungie~"

Kyungsoo mengembungkan pipinya kesal. "Jangan ber-haha-hehe, pinggangku masih sakit karena ulahmu, tahu!"

"Well, itu bukan sepenuhnya salahku." Sehun mengecup leher Kyungsoo. "Kau terlalu menggoda untuk dilewatkan~" Dan membuat kissmark disana.

"Nghh..Sehun, hentikan.." Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya guna menahan desahan yang sudah sampai di ujung lidahnya. Ia tangkup wajah Sehun agar berhenti menandai lehernya. "Berhenti menggodaku, Sehun, kita harus pergi ke apartemen Chanyeol."

Sehun mendengus keras. "Kyung, ini masih terlalu pagi untuk pergi kesana. Lagipula, Chanyeol masih belum memiliki ide baru untuk membuat manga, jadi santai saja dulu." Lalu kembali mengecupi leher Kyungsoo. "Dan berhentilah menceritakan semua aktivitas kita padanya. Dia selalu memanfaatkannya untuk mengerjaiku." rajuknya.

"Tapi'kan–"

"Yak, Do Kyungsoo." Sehun menyela, menatap kekasih mungilnya dengan raut serius. "Berjanjilah untuk tak menceritakan aktivitas kita tadi malam pada Park Chanyeol."

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya susah payah, lalu mengangguk patuh. "Baiklah."

"Kau berjanji?"

"Janji."

" **Janji."**

"HUWAAAAAAAAAA!" Kyungsoo dan Sehun refleks berteriak karena suara bass milik Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tampang polos terpatri di wajah tampannya.

"K–kau!" Sehun menunjuk Chanyeol. "Sejak kapan kau ada disana, hah?! Bagaimana bisa kau masuk ke dalam kamar apartemenku?!"

Chanyeol mengangkat ponselnya, lalu menjawab dengan enteng, "Aku tanya kata sandi kamar apartemenmu pada Jisoo. Duh~" Dan terkekeh menyebalkan di akhir kalimatnya.

Sehun mengumpati Jisoo lamat-lamat. Ia bersumpah, saudara kembarnya itu akan mendapat balasan yang setimpal untuk hal ini.

"Omong-omong, apa kalian akan bercinta?" Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Ap–tidak! Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Yeol?!" hardik Sehun kesal.

"Well, aku tiba-tiba mendapatkan ide untuk membuat manga baru, jadi tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung kemari."

"Tak bisakah kau memencet bel selayaknya orang normal?!"

Chanyeol tertawa mengejek. "Aku hanya akan memencet bel pada orang normal, Sehun. Dan kau bukan salah satunya."

"Sialan kau!" Sehun melempar bantalnya pada Chanyeol, tapi pria bersurai ash grey itu dengan gesit menangkisnya.

"Kupikir kau masih dalam masa berkabung setelah kepergian Baekhyun ke Paris?" sindir Kyungsoo.

"Ckck, tidak, Kyungsoo. Daripada menyebutnya sebagai 'masa berkabung', lebih tepatnya disebut 'masa penantian'. Dan aku sadar tidak ada salahnya untuk menyibukkan diri selagi menunggu Baekhyun pulang."

Sehun menatap datar Chanyeol. "Dengan menerobos ke kamar apartemenku?"

"Lebih tepatnya dengan menyuruh kalian melakukan tugas kalian." Chanyeol tiba-tiba menyeringai, membuat kedua asistennya merinding tanpa sebab. "Sekarang, buat pose 69~"

.

.

Baekhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa setelah meletakkan tas-nya di sembarang tempat. Matanya menutup untuk beberapa saat. Rasa lelah sepulang kuliah seolah berkurang beberapa persen hanya dengan mengusukkan wajahnya ke bantal sofa.

"Nyamannya~" Baekhyun memeluk bantal sofa. Matanya kemudian terbuka, melirik ke sekeliling, dan berhenti tepat pada laci bufet. Baekhyun baru ingat sesuatu. Disana ia menyimpan manga yang pernah Lisa berikan padanya. Manga karya Richard Park. Baekhyun belum sempat membacanya, karena terlalu disibukkan dengan kegiatan perkuliahannya.

"Manga karya Richard Park ya?" Baekhyun berpikir sejenak. Ia ingat perkataan Chanyeol waktu itu yang memintanya untuk tidak membaca manga karya Richard Park karena bertemakan vulgar. Tapi memangnya sevulgar apa?—batin Baekhyun. Well, ini tidak seperti ia belum pernah membaca manga yaoi sebelumnya, hanya saja ia memang belum pernah membaca karya Richard Park.

" _Sebaiknya jangan kau baca."_

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya. Pria mungil itu mulai tergoda. Pikirnya, sepertinya tidak ada salahnya jika ia membaca manga itu sekarang, selagi ada waktu senggang. Toh Chanyeol tak'kan tahu jika ia tidak menceritakan hal ini. Jadi, berbekalkan rasa penasaran, Baekhyun-pun bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, beranjak untuk mengambil manga tersebut.

Lima belas menit Baekhyun habiskan untuk membaca setengah manga itu, sampai akhirnya dahinya berkerut pada beberapa adegan yang tidak asing dalam benaknya. Merayakan ulang tahun berdua, kencan di COEX Aquarium, kecupan yang tak disengaja, makan es krim di taman, juga luka di lutut karena terjatuh dari sepeda. Itu semua adalah hal yang pernah ia alami bersama Chanyeol.

" _Jangan bilang..dia pandai menggambar?"_

Di saat bersamaan, Baekhyun teringat pada pertanyaan Lisa di bandara. Sahabatnya itu tampak terkejut ketika ia mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol pandai menggambar.

" _Sejak dulu aku penasaran apa pekerjaanmu, karena yang kulihat kau jarang keluar apartemen."_

" _Y–ya, aku.." Chanyeol berpikir secepat kilat. "Seorang penerjemah buku."_

" _Penerjemah buku? Buku apa? Apa isi map coklat itu adalah hasil terjemahanmu?"_

" _Um.." Chanyeol kembali berpikir. "Manga Jepang?"_

"Tidak..mungkin.." Bola mata Baekhyun membulat sempurna. Dengan cepat, ia ambil ponselnya, lalu menghubungi nomor Lisa tanpa pikir panjang. Terdengar empat nada sambung, sebelumnya akhirnya panggilannya diangkat.

"Hai, Baek–"

"Siapa sebenarnya Richard Park ini?" Baekhyun menyela tanpa basa basi.

Lisa terkekeh mendengarnya. "Astaga, Baek, beberapa hari tidak meneleponku, dan itu yang pertama kali kau tanyakan? Kau tidak merindukan sahabatmu yang cantik ini, hm?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya bosan. "Jawab saja, Lis."

Lisa kembali terkekeh. "Jadi, kau sudah membaca manga-nya ya? Bagaimana? Kau pasti terkejut ya?"

"Yak, aku serius!" Baekhyun menggeram kesal. "Cepat katakan padaku, apa Richard Park itu.." Ia menelan ludahnya sesaat. Hatinya tiba-tiba menjadi gelisah. "..Chanyeol Hyung?"

Lisa tak langsung menjawab. Ia tersenyum penuh makna di seberang sana, tampak suka dengan reaksi Baekhyun yang sesuai dengan ekspektasinya. "Menurutmu kenapa aku memberikan manga itu padamu sejak awal, hm?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Mulutnya menganga kecil. "Jadi, itu benar?" tanyanya tak percaya. "Richard Park..adalah Chanyeol Hyung?"

Lisa menghela napas. Rasanya ia merasa agak bersalah karena tidak memberitahukan hal ini langsung kepada Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu pasti sangat terkejut. "Ya, itu benar. Tapi jangan marah dulu padanya, Baek. Kalau kau membaca manga-nya sampai selesai, ternyata jalan ceritanya tidak terlalu vulgar kok. Jatuhnya justru terkesan manis~"

"Masalahnya bukan itu, Lis." ucap Baekhyun lirih. Dadanya terasa sesak tak keruan. "Masalahnya adalah..Chanyeol Hyung berbohong padaku tentang pekerjaannya selama ini." Menggigit bibir bawahnya, Baekhyun telan paksa kekecewaannya pada Chanyeol. "Kenapa dia berbohong padaku?"

Bukannya merasa bersimpati, Lisa malah senyam-senyum mendengar rajukan Baekhyun. Ah, ia gemas sekali pada tingkah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang seperti remaja yang baru merasakan jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya.

"Kalau untuk itu, lebih baik kau tanyakan langsung padanya. Hanya saja..apapun alasannya, aku yakin ia tak bermaksud buruk padamu, Baek." ucap Lisa penuh pengertian. "Lagipula, dia terlalu mencintaimu untuk melakukan hal seperti itu, bukan?"

Termenung, Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tak'kan membantah hal itu.

" _Sudah lama aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun-ah.."_

Karena apa yang dikatakan Lisa memang ada benarnya.

"Aku akan menanyakan ini padanya nanti." tandas Baekhyun.

 **###**

Hari berganti bulan, bulanpun berganti tahun. Musim panas kembali datang setelah dua tahun berlalu semenjak Baekhyun pergi ke Paris. Chanyeol akhirnya mendapatkan kabar gembira, tepat setelah tanggal penerbitan manga terbarunya diumumkan. Itu adalah kabar Baekhyun yang akan pulang, kabar yang sudah lama Chanyeol nantikan. Ya, pria mungil itu baru saja mengirimkan pesan bahwa ia akan pulang besok pagi, dan si jangkung Park dengan cepat membalas bahwa ia akan menjemputnya di bandara. Ia luar biasa bahagia hari ini.

"Jadi, nanti malam kita akan makan-makan di restoran Viva Polo. Kalian akan datang'kan?" tanya Park Haejin—senior editor Seoul Manga. Sehun dan Kyungsoo mengangguk sebagai respon, tapi tidak dengan Chanyeol. Mangaka itu malah sibuk mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya dengan senyuman yang dikulum. "Um..Chanyeol-ah, kau akan datang?" Haejin bertanya lagi.

"Hm? Ya, ya, kupikir kau sangat benar, Hyung."

"Hah?" Haejin berkedip bingung dengan respon Chanyeol yang tidak nyambung itu.

"Dia tidak mendengarkanmu, Hyung. Tinggalkan saja pesan padaku, nanti kusampaikan padanya." ucap Sehun seraya menyedot bubble tea-nya.

"Uh..oke?" Haejin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Pokoknya ajak saja Chanyeol ke Viva Polo kalau dia tidak ada acara. Aku pergi dulu." Lalu beranjak dari ruangan rapat.

Bersamaan dengan perginya Haejin, Chanyeol dengan terburu-buru membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Kenapa buru-buru begitu? Kau mau pergi?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Ya, aku mau ke Café XOXO untuk membeli strawberry short cake. Baekhyun akan pulang besok pagi, jadi aku ingin membuat pesta kecil untuknya."

"Sungguh?" Kyungsoo tampak agak terkejut. Ia melirik Sehun di sampingnya, saling melempar senyuman penuh makna tanpa disadari Chanyeol. "Wow, itu berita bagus!" serunya.

"Uh-huh. Kalau begitu, aku duluan ya!" Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya, meninggalkan Sehun dan Kyungsoo disana.

Sehun terkekeh geli begitu Chanyeol benar-benar pergi dari ruangan itu. Matanya menatap pesan yang beberapa jam yang lalu ia dapatkan dari Baekhyun. "Sepertinya Chanyeol tak akan datang ke Viva Polo nanti malam."

Kyungsoo tersenyum menanggapinya. "Itu sudah pasti."

.

.

Ponsel Chanyeol bergetar tepat saat pintu lift mengantar pria tinggi itu ke lantai empat. Senyumannya terkembang begitu lebar karena mendapatkan pesan balasan dari Baekhyun.

 **From: Puppy Next Door**

 **Kau sudah pulang, Hyung?**

Chanyeol berhenti di depan kamar apartemennya, membalas pesan Baekhyun sebelum memasukkan kata sandi kamarnya.

 **To: Puppy Next Door**

 **Aku baru saja sampai. Kau sedang apa, Baek?**

Dikirim.

Chanyeol menyimpan ponselnya di saku celana, kemudian membuka pintu kamar apartemennya. Ponselnya kembali bergetar setelah ia menutup pintu. Diletakkannya strawberry short cake dan tas ranselnya di atas meja, lalu berjalan menuju ruang TV sambil mengecek pesan yang baru masuk ke ponselnya.

 **From: Puppy Next Door**

 **Aku sedang menunggumu pulang, Hyung..**

Dahi Chanyeol berkerut bingung. "Apa maksudnya?" Ia hendak membalas pesan itu, namun suara seseorang segera menahan pergerakan jemarinya.

"Chanyeol Hyung.."

DEG!

Mematung, Chanyeol membelalakkan kedua bola matanya. Antara ragu dan tak percaya, ia dongakkan kepalanya perlahan. Hentakan jantungnya kemudian menjadi tak terkontrol saat maniknya beradu dengan manik dari sosok yang dirindukannya selama dua tahun terakhir ini.

Saat ini—detik ini, Baekhyun hadir di hadapannya, tersenyum manis padanya.

"Aku pulang, Hyung.."

TRAK!

Chanyeol menjatuhkan ponselnya. Sedikit terburu-buru kakinya melangkah maju, tanpa mengalihkan satu inci pun pandangannya dari pria mungil bersurai pinkish itu. Dan dengan satu gerakan, Chanyeol membawa tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam dekapannya.

"Ini kau.." Suara bass Chanyeol bergetar. Likuid bening memenuhi pelupuk matanya. "Tidak. Ini..bukan mimpi'kan? Kau benar-benar pulang'kan, Baek?"

"Hm." Baekhyun membalas pelukan itu, ikut meneteskan airmata di detik berikutnya. "Aku sudah pulang, Hyung.."

Tak terdeskripsikan sudah perasaan Chanyeol saat ini. Padahal dulu ia pernah membayangkan bagaimana perasaannya kelak saat Baekhyun pulang. Namun ia tak pernah membayangkan bahwa mendapati Baekhyun pulang lebih cepat sehari dari yang ia tahu, bisa begitu membuatnya seolah kehilangan napas. Bahagia, sedih, dan haru, melebur menjadi satu. Bahkan kata 'sempurna' tak bisa mewakili perasaannya saat ini.

"Selamat datang di rumah, Baekhyun-ah.." Chanyeol tersenyum tulus seraya memperat pelukannya, tak ingin melepaskan si mungil barang sedetik. "Aku sangat merindukanmu.."

Baekhyun ikut tersenyum. "Aku juga, Hyung. Aku sangat merindukanmu.."

Untuk beberapa saat, kedua pria itu sama-sama tenggelam dalam luapan kerinduan masing-masing. Namun suasana hangat itu pecah ketika Chanyeol terpikirkan akan sesuatu.

"Omong-omong, bagaimana caranya kau bisa masuk kesini?" tanyanya seraya melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Um..itu.." Menggaruk pipinya kikuk, Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Aku..sebenarnya minta bantuan Sehun Hyung."

Dahi Chanyeol berkerut bingung. "Sehun?" Baekhyun mengangguk membenarkan, dan Chanyeol semakin bingung. Entah kenapa, firasatnya jadi tidak enak. "T–tunggu dulu! Jangan bilang..Sehun tahu tentang kau pulang hari ini?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi, kali ini sambil memilin ujung bajunya. "Aku..ingin memberimu kejutan, Hyung.."

Pipi Chanyeol merona karenanya. Sial. Jantungnya berpacu kencang sekali saking senangnya. Dalam hati, ia sangat berterima kasih pada Sehun. Ingatkan dia untuk mentraktir pria albino itu makan sepuasnya nanti.

"Hyung?" Baekhyun menyadarkan Chanyeol dari lamunannya. "Aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu."

"Tentang apa?"

Baekhyun mengulum bibirnya. Semburat kemerahan kemudian menyapu permukaan pipi putihnya. "Perasaanmu padaku waktu itu.." Ia mendongak perlahan, menatap lekat obsidian Chanyeol. "Apa belum berubah?"

Chanyeol mengerjap. "Eh?"

"Aku..belum memberikan jawabanku'kan?" Baekhyun meraih jemari Chanyeol, menautkannya dengan jemari lentiknya. Dapat ia rasakan detakan jantungnya yang kian meningkat. "Chanyeol Hyung, aku mencintaimu.."

Dalam satu nanodetik, bola mata Chanyeol membulat sepenuhnya. Ia tak merespon Baekhyun, pun tak membalas genggaman tangan si mungil. Seolah dibekukan, pria tinggi itu hanya bergeming di tempatnya dengan napas tertahan. Dan reaksi itu mulai membuat Baekhyun gelisah.

"Hyung?" Baekhyun mencicit. "Apa aku..sudah tak memiliki kesempatan?"

Tersadar oleh ucapan itu, Chanyeol dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia balas menautkan jemarinya di jemari Baekhyun, lalu menumpukan kepalanya di bahu si mungil. "Perasaanku padamu..tak sekalipun berubah.." bisiknya. Ia mendongak, mengurung manik Baekhyun dalam jarak pandangnya. "Aku masih dan akan selalu mencintaimu, Baekhyun-ah.."

"Chanyeol Hyung.."

Perlahan, Chanyeol mengikis jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Baekhyun. "Boleh..aku menciummu?" Dan berbisik tepat di hadapan bibir tipis itu.

Baekhyun mengulum senyumannya. Pipinya kembali merona lucu. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, ia anggukkan kepalanya pelan, lalu menutup kelopak matanya, membiarkan bibirnya melakukan sisanya.

 **THE END**

YEAAAAAHHH~ TAMAT! Karena rate T, tidak ada adegan lebih dari ciuman ya. Dan seperti biasa, bonus epilog buat kalian~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EPILOGUE**

"Hyung?" Suara Baekhyun memanggil di antara kegiatannya menikmati strawberry short cake yang Chanyeol beli tadi.

"Hm?" Chanyeol menyahut selagi meminum air.

"Aku membaca manga-mu."

BRUSH!—Chanyeol sontak menyemburkan air dari dalam mulutnya. Beruntung itu tak mengenai Baekhyun _nya_.

"M–manga apa?" Chanyeol mencoba tenang.

Baekhyun mengatupkan bibirnya. "Manga karya Richard Park yang berjudul 'My Very First'.." Ia memainkan jemari di pangkuannya, melirik Chanyeol sesaat. "Pria itu..adalah kau'kan?"

"R–Richard Park? Apa maksudmu, Baek? Aku bukan seorang mangaka!" Chanyeol terang-terangan mengelak, padahal jantungnya seperti mau copot.

"Tapi ada banyak adegan tak asing di dalamnya. Entah kenapa, aku merasa manga itu seperti mengisahkan kita berdua. Lalu sketsa waktu itu juga..sama persis dengan tokoh utama manga itu." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan raut serius, menuntut penjelasan. "Hyung, katakan yang sebenarnya padaku. Apa kau adalah Richard Park?"

Chanyeol menelan kasar ludahnya. Ia benar-benar tersudut kali ini. Dan sialnya, otaknya tak bisa memikirkan alasan yang masuk akal untuk berdalih. Terlebih tatapan Baekhyun membuatnya kesulitan untuk berbohong. Haruskah ia jawab jujur saja?

"Hyung, jawab aku.." pinta Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengumpat habis-habisan dalam hati. Ia tak bisa menolak puppy eyes pria mungil itu.

"Ya, itu benar." aku Chanyeol pada akhirnya. "Aku adalah Richard Park. Maafkan aku, Baek.."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol kecewa. "Kenapa kau berbohong padaku?"

"Itu..aku tak ingin kau tahu, Baek. Akan sangat memalukan bagiku."

"Kenapa memalukan? Mangaka bukan pekerjaan yang buruk."

"Aku tahu, tapi–" Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya. Samar-samar pipinya memerah malu. "Setengah dari karya-karyaku bertemakan vulgar. Aku tak ingin kau menatapku aneh setelah membacanya.."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. Ia peluk kekasih tingginya itu, mengusap surainya dengan lembut. "Kau tidak aneh, Hyung. Aku tak pernah berpikir begitu tentangmu." Melepaskan pelukannya, Baekhyun tangkup wajah Chanyeol. "Hanya saja..aku kecewa karena kau berbohong padaku."

"Maaf.." Chanyeol mengelus pipi Baekhyun. "Aku tak'kan mengulanginya lagi, Baek. Aku janji."

Baekhyun tersenyum senang, matanya menyipit dengan cantik. "Terima kasih, Hyung~"

"Tapi.." Chanyeol tiba-tiba memicing curiga. Ia kepikiran sesuatu. "Berapa banyak karyaku yang sudah kau baca?"

"Um.." Baekhyun berpikir sejenak. Senyum tanpa dosa kemudian terlukis di wajahnya. "Belum banyak. Aku baru akan mulai membaca 'Love in the Air'."

Chanyeol refleks melotot. Ia berkacak pinggang. "TIDAK BOLEH!"

Baekhyun mengerjap bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Pokoknya tidak boleh baca!"

"Ah~ kenapa? Lisa sangat merekomendasikan judul yang itu, sepertinya sangat seru. Memangnya ceritanya tentang apa?"

Chanyeol menggeram kesal. Jika ini adalah manga, maka bisa dipastikan akan ada perempatan siku-siku yang besar di kepalanya. "AKAN KUBUNUH TEMANMU ITU!"

Well, Baekhyun tak tahu bahwa manga 'Love in the Air' adalah manga paling vulgar yang pernah Chanyeol buat.

 **THE END (tanpa sequel)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tadinya saya mau tamatin FF ini akhir April, tapi karena wangsitnya muncul lebih cepat, jadi yah..

ANYHEY, apa endingnya sudah cukup memuaskan? Hopefully. Dan seperti yang tertulis di atas, FF ini tamat tanpa NC dan tanpa sequel. Ah~ seneng rasanya satu FF lagi sudah saya tamatkan. Lalu untuk yang menanyakan lanjutan You See Double, saya baru bisa lanjutkan bulan Mei, jadi maaf akan hiatus dulu. Lastly, my huge appretiation goes to EVERY READER WHO ALWAYS SUPPORT ME. Like..seriously, I can't tell how much I love you, but you guys mean a lot to me~ /group hug/

Oh ya, malam ini saya apdet jamaah bareng author **lolipopsehun, parkayoung, dobbyuudobby, railash61, kimji, kang seulla**. Mampir ke lapak mereka juga ya~

 **So, last review?**


End file.
